MY JOURNEY
by Petersgirl2011
Summary: When Edward and Bella get back from Italy things have changed. Edward is restricting more and more of what she can do. Bella loses herself. She becomes rebellious Bella. Partying with the wolves, having wild nights out and going to jail. With Peter Whitlock she begins to find herself again. Join them on their journey. ***Rewritten and yes, finally complete!****
1. Chapter 1

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity and other adult situations. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**BELLA POV**

Edward was getting ready to go on a weekend hunting trip with his family. I am once again being told that I need a baby sister to watch over me while he is gone. He is always afraid that I will get myself into trouble. Or I'll get hurt somehow. Those are always the same excuses that he uses every single time.

Really wishing he could see my side of it just for once. If he only understood how humiliating it is to be watched over like a two year old baby. But, when I say something to him about it, he just tries to ignore the conversation. And does a damn fine job if it I might add. Or he tells me how he knows what is best for me and it is all about my safety. Ever since we have come back from Italy it's only gotten worse.

There is a big difference in being treasured by someone than them locking you away and making you feel guilty about everything you do. Edward is always adding more restrictions of what I can and cannot do to the list and it has become a very long list. It is almost like he is controlling my every movement and breath I take.

This weekend they left me with Jasper and Emmett. Don't get me wrong, I love Em as though he was a blood brother, the irony of that right. He always makes sure that we have fun while the others are away. Emmett does not treat me like I am a doll that is breakable or that I'm incapable of taking care of myself; but like I am his sister.

Over time I have also gotten closer to Jasper. He and I share our love for books and history. That is something that Alice has absolutely no interest in. I swear that girl only cares about clothes and cash. She is my best friend and she does love Jasper with all her heart but, she can still be really damn annoying at times.

Alice was absolutely thrilled that Jasper and I have become closer lately. She encourages us to spend as much time together as we can. But Edward however, does not seem to like it at all. I really can't understand why. He says that he still does not completely trust Jasper with me yet. But I always feel that there is more that he is not telling me.

If Edward only knew that spending time with Emmett was a lot more dangerous with the things that we do, then Jasper could ever be. That is fun loving Emmett at his best. He never means any harm but, sometimes he embarrasses me. Well sometimes he makes me fall down a lot too.

Walking down the stairs. Jasper was reading on the couch, quietly. That is something Em will never be accused of, being quiet "Hey Bella, What would you like to do this weekend? I was thinking that maybe you and I could take sometime this weekend together."

Thinking about what I was going to do about Edward and his not trusting me "I don't care whatever you guys would like to do is fine with me." I know that they are only trying to help and are only doing what Edward has asked them to do.

Jasper gave me a strange look and he went to say something to me when my cell phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was Edward. Crap, I already know why he is calling again. Are you being a good girl? What are you doing for the tenth time since he left? Have you snuck out and saw Jacob yet? That is the one that bothered me the most.

I'm not allowed to see or talk to Jacob anymore. Because it makes Edward go ape shit about how unstable the wolves are. But we all know that he is jealous and does not want me around Jacob. But he won't admit that. Edward has even convinced his family that Jacob is a danger to me. So they think that they are looking out for my best interest when they tell Edward anything to do with Jacob.

Jasper brought me out of my thoughts "Bella, are you okay? I have tried to get your attention. Edward is on the phone for you."

Great I missed his call and he called Jasper's cell. Here comes a long lecture on the importance of my answering my phone and how worried he is. I am getting so tired of having this same conversation over and over with him.

Taking Jasper's phone "Hello."

A long sigh came from Edward on the other end of the line. "Bella, I was so worried about you when you didn't answer the phone. Is everything alright? Did Emmett or Jasper do something to you? Put them on the phone right now."

Getting up from the couch and walking over to where Jasper was looking out the huge window. I handed him his phone. In a low whisper to Jasper "He wants to talk to you."

"Hello, no everything is fine. No we have not done anything to hurt her. No. She is fine. There is no need for you to come home early. She just left her cell phone upstairs that's all. Of course she was not ignoring your calls." Wow, Jasper just lied for me. He shot me a look of that's what you better tell him too.

Jasper handed me the phone. Edward at least seemed a little relieved after talking to Jasper "Love, you need to get some rest. So why don't you get ready for bed?

"It's only 8:00 p.m. I am not ready to go to bed yet." Rolling my eyes at even having this conversation with him. If Edward would have seen me doing that, he wold have been livid and then I would have gotten a lecture about that too.

"Bella, I know what is best for you. Now get ready for bed and I will call you in the morning." I just hung up the phone and handed it back to Jasper. I didn't even tell him good night or bye.

Jasper must have felt my feelings "Is everything alright? Would you like to talk about it?"

As I stomped up the stairs "No, I have to go to bed now; those were my daddy's orders." I cannot believe that, even Rene and Charlie have not given me a bed time since I was ten years old.

Unbelievable, fuck when did I lose all control over my own being? When did I become Edward's daughter? Then it hit me, Edward did not take away my control I gave it to him on silver platter. It is my own fault that he behaves like this. I should have listened to Charlie a long time ago and put a stop to it then. Because now, it's totally out of control.

There is no one but myself to blame for this. But that is going to stop this weekend. Edward will have to understand that if our relationship is going to work, that I am capable of making my own decisions and being my own person. It was past time for me to take a stand.

I needed to show Edward rebellious Bella and I know just the person to help me with that.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. I finally have finished this story. I will be adding new chapter everyday.**

**I also wanted to thank those that joined other sites just to keep reading this story. Thank you sisters!**


	2. Chapter 2

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity and other adult situations. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**BELLAS POV**

Standing in the hot water of the shower to let it wash away my fears of executing my plan until I was like a prune. I got out and was blow drying my hair and then I plugged in my curling iron. I even put a light coat of makeup on and for doing it myself, it wasn't to bad.

Now I just needed to think of a way to slip away from Jasper and Emmett tonight. I know they would not approve anymore than Edward would have my being around Jacob. Someone was knocking on the bedroom door. Answering the door still in my towel and there stood confused looking Jasper with a big white box "Is that my dinner?"

Jasper kept looking down at the floor "No but Alice called and said to give this to you because it was time. Do you know what that she is talking about Bella?"

Shrugging my shoulders "I have no idea but thank you for giving it to me."

He smiled and walked away down the hallway. I put the box on the bed and took the lid off. Inside was a note from Alice.

* * *

**_Bella,_**

**_When someone loves you, they love all of you. That means that they know everything bad that there is to know about you but, love you anyway._**

**_Go out tonight. Jasper and Emmett will keep you safe. But remember that some lines cannot be uncrossed._**

**_Enjoy the things in the box. And yes, you have to wear them. No matter what happens you will always be my sister._**

**_Love,_**

**_Alice_**

* * *

What the hell does that mean? I cannot believe that she would think I would cross a line with Jacob. She is as bad as Edward. Doesn't anyone understand that I love Jake, but not like that? He warms my heart like the sun and has always been there for me. This is more than I can say for myself. I've been such a crappy friend to him. I have ignored all his calls for over a month now. Maybe, he won't want to see me tonight and I would deserve it.

But wait, this also means that she knew about my plan to sneak away tonight. It was a plan that was not supposed to include bringing two vampires with me. I would never bet against Alice, she must have seen that everything would be okay. Especially, since she didn't tell Edward about the plan. How can I bring all these guys together without killing one another? How am I going to convince Jacob to spend an evening with what he hates the most?

Pulling my cell phone out of the pocket of my robe and slowly dialed Jacob. He answered excited "Loca, where have you been? Wait your calling me does that mean you finally came to your senses and dumped the dead ass leech?"

"Please Jake don't call him that. Tonight I just need to be Bella. If you cannot understand my choices then we need to end this conversation now."

That, this is exactly how I need to be talking to Edward. Maybe this is why mine and Jake's relationship works so well. We can be so honest with one another. "Look Jake, I want a night out that is carefree and I can be fun loving Bella. What do you think?"

"Well you're in luck we are going off the Rez for Emily's birthday tonight. We are going to a bar that her friends owns, that's how were getting in. Except for Brady, Collin, Paul and Leah, they have patrol. Do you want to come along?"

The wheels were turning in my head of how to ask Jake, hey do you care if I bring vampires with me? "How would you feel about my bringing some friends with me tonight?"

Jacob was chipper "Sure the more the merrier. Who are they?"

"Well its Jasper and Emmett, you know Edward's brothers."

Dead Silence... "Jake did I lose you?... Hello…."

My Jacob being the best guy friend that girl could have "Fine if it means that I get to spend some time with you then I will tolerate the leec..., them. But don't ask me to be all warm and cozy with them. Besides it is a public place and neutral territory, I can't stop them from being there." He gave me the address and we said our good byes.

Turning back to the box to see what torture Alice had in store for me. There was a pair of expensive black lace panties and matching bra. I felt the cup of the bra and it felt squishy. What the hell is in there? It feels like jelly. I know I don't have a lot of boob but, come on. There was also a cream-colored pair of cowboy boots and a matching cowboy hat to the vest that I had already picked out. That little pixie, bless her.

**JASPERS POV**

Standing in front of the window trying to understand all the emotions Bella has had in the past hour. Pondering what was really taking place tonight. All Alice would tell me was let Bella make her own decisions and do not interfere. Keep her safe for me. This has to happen. But no explanation of why or what the outcome might be. I know it has something to do with Edward but, who knows. Well, except for my little adorable wife.

Emmett came in and said in funny voice "What's wrong bro? You look like you lost your best friend and well obviously not because here I am." Then he gave me a huge goofy grin.

"Have you noticed anything different about Bella?" I was hoping he would know what is going on with her because they are closer than we are.

He scratched his head "Well she has not hurt herself like normal today." I frowned at him. I am trying to have a serious conversation with him.

"No, seriously I think she is unhappy with Edward. He just keeps up with more restrictions to what she can and can't do. He treats her like she is a baby. He acts like she is not smart enough to come in out the rain by herself and he has to tell her how to do everything. He is just pushing her farther away and I don't think he even realizes it. Maybe we can try to talk to him when he gets home? You know I over heard him and Carlisle arguing about his going with them this weekend. He told Carlisle that you and I were not safe to leave Bella with because you would eat her and because I'm an idiot. Can you believe that he called me an idiot? Anyways, Carlisle told him that was nonsense and Bella enjoyed our company. Basically Carlisle made him go." I cannot believe that everyone thinks of Emmett as a big oaf that does not pay attention. Maybe he is not an idiot after all.

"Maybe we should try talking to him? Relationships are new to Edward. Perhaps he doesn't realize what he is doing. If he is pushing her away, it will only get worse."

Then Emmett then started pacing the floor like a caged mountain lion. "What's wrong?"

"I promised Bella that I would not tell anybody but, I think it's important so I'm going to tell you. Bella has not seen Charlie in over a month. Edward will not allow it."

"You have to be mistaken Emmett. Bella goes home all the time. So how can she not see Charlie?"

He crossed his heart and held up his thumb "Scouts honor. Since Charlie got engaged to Sue, he stays on the reservation with her. Since Bella can't go there, she can't see Charlie. She cries sometime because she misses him so much. The only person she gets to be around other than Edward is our family. But Bella has not stood up to Edward about it."

Bouncing down the stairs in her robe was Bella. Thank god it was a frumpy fuzzy robe, so much better than just her towel. She waved at us and she was very nervous right now "Hey guys, would you guys like to go a party tonight?"

Emmett laughed "Party is my middle name."

She was stammering "Um... well okay… but the thing is… it is with the wolves."

Emmett went to say something but I stopped him. "We would love to be your escorts for the evening Ms. Bella. Where is this wolf party taking place, you know we're not allowed to go on to the reservation?"

"I know, it is at a bar that Emily's friend owns that's how we are going to get in. It's on neutral territory and Jacob said he did not mind if I brought you guys."

I had to ask the obvious question "You know if Alice knows that it is only a matter of time until Edward finds out, right?"

She laughed devilishly as she went back up the stairs "They will never see a thing and besides I want to be the one who tells Edward that we went out with the wolves."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. Thank you for leaving reviews, marking this as your favorite or alert!**


	3. Chapter 3

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity and other adult situations. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**PETERS POV**

I've driven for about two days to get to a hole in the wall called Forks. Fighting my "I JUST KNOW" gift to go to my brother, I lost that fight and got on the road. I didn't want to have to explain my failures to him or what had gone on with me lately. I had ignored his calls for over six months. But, after a week of being on the edge of insanity, I decided to stop fighting it and just do it. I still don't know why I am supposed to go there or what will happen when I get there, but here we go.

The only thing I have left is Jasper and my travel companion, Chichi. He is a little Chihuahua that I found almost dead in an alley. Someone had beaten him nearly to death and obviously they had starved him for a long time. They put him in a Wal-Mart bag and threw him in the dumpster. What I would like to do to that human. Show them what is like to be the weaker prey. They say we are cruel as vampires but humans can be much crueller. We do what we do to survive and they do it because they want to.

Spending most of my time nursing him along for about ten months now. He truly is amazing, not a bit scared of me. Most animals know to fear us and stay as far away as possible. I tried to set him free after he was healthy enough to have a chance at survival. He just sat down on my foot and whimpered. So needless to say, we have traveled around this country with no place to go together.

Looking down and next to me asleep was Chichi, my best friend. He was curled up against my leg as I drove. I stroked his head gently "Don't worry little buddy, I won't let them eat you." I thought about how different Jasper and I ended up. I feast on humans and Jasper eats bunnies. I laughed to myself. I bet that's a sight watching a bad ass vampire chasing bunnies and chipmunks around in the yard.

When I came to the end of the drive, I took in a long deep and unneeded breath. "Well there's no turning back now little buddy." He wagged his tail.

Pulling up in my black Harley Davidson truck, chromed out of course, in front of the house. I picked up Chichi and put him on the passenger side. "You wait here; I want to make sure that they are not hungry. But I'll come back for you."

He just set there with those big puppy eyes and whimpered. "How Adorable."

Taking the slowest walk I could up the stairs and knocked on the door. Jasper opened the door with a look of disbelief. "Peter, it has been so long, why haven't you answered my calls?"

He gave me a man hug and asked me to come in. "It's been to long brother, to long. I have been …."

As I walked through the door I froze. The smell was pure heaven. I took in a deep inhale. "Since when do you keep humans?"

Jasper laughed "That's Bella, Edward's fiancée."

Standing there probably looking like a he told me something so unbelievable. "Wait… What?.. I thought that he was gay."

Emmett walked up and laughed "We all did until Bella came along."

He shook my hand and then suddenly clamped down on my shoulders roughly. "Peter if you even think about hurting Bella, I will fucking kill you." He was serious right now and all vampire.

Then it was like flipping the light switch he released my shoulders and went back to being fun loving Emmett. "So bro, how the hell have you been?"

What would make him protect this human? "Um…fine."

We looked up at the ceiling. It must have been the human pacing and screaming at someone. "You can't tell me what to do Edward. I will go to bed when ever I want to. UH….You. are. such. an. ass. Stop telling me not to use bad words. You know Edward if you do not like what I just said then you are definitely not going to like this. Fuck You." slam went the phone.

"I am so going to kick his ass when he gets home. No, I will have Emmett kick his ass for me. Yes that's it, that's what I am going to do."

Then it sounded like skipping across the floor. We all had a laugh at that. I look at Jasper "Well, she seems pleasant."

Jasper explained that they were getting ready to go out and I could come if I wanted. But there would be other humans around. I had already fed far away from Forks so I would be fine. They frown upon feeding anywhere near their little town and they always freak out when I come to visit. The act as though I would be capable of slaughtering the whole town or something.

They told me to make myself comfortable while they cleaned out the jeep so we could take it tonight. I plopped down on the couch and let my mind wander to Charlotte. Damn that woman. She has me all twisted up inside. I try not to think about her. But that's easier said than done. She is honestly the only women I ever loved. I really can't remember if there was anyone when I was human or not. I gave her my everything and she threw it away like the trash. Now, I sit here a pathetic shell of a man. Coming here to do something, but I have no fucking clue what.

I could hear the human coming down the stairs and her scent was more intoxicating the closer she got. I got up to introduce myself. She saw me and her eyes were huge. She took off running back up the stairs. Well, I know I'm not the best looking guy but that was just fucking rude. I shook my head; there is nothing like getting kicked in the dick by a human, no less.

Going back over to the couch to sit down when she came charging down the stairs yelling at me. "Where are my brothers? What have you done to them? I'll burn your balls off." I was concentrating on what she had in her hand. Oh shit, it was hairspray and a lighter.

This crazy bitch was chasing me around the living room trying to burn my balls. I did what any dignified vampire would do, I ran like hell out the door to get away from her.

Running like the wind when I almost collided with Emmett and Jasper. Emmett kept running but Jasper stopped. "Peter, what happened? Please tell me that you did not hurt Bella."

I threw my hands up in the air. I was totally insulted that he thought I would hurt their human. "I never touched her, that crazy bitch tried to burn my balls off with a hairspray torch."

He grabbed his gut and doubled over laughing his ass off. "You mean to tell me that you were running away from the little human, Bella. We are talking about the same person, right? I can see how the big bad vampire would be scared of a human that weights, oh around a hundred pounds and… is a girl."

Giving him the finger and sternly I told him "I could have taken her you know."

He cocked his head "Are you sure?" Then he started laughing even harder. Why don't I just lay down and let them take turns playing kick Peter in the pecker.

Emmett was by our side and looked shaken. "Jasper you need to hurry. I think I killed Bella."

"What in the hell did you do?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. I will be posting chapters everyday until we get to the last one. **

**Thank you for laving reviews, marking this story as your favorite or alert! **


	4. Chapter 4

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity and other adult situations. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**EMMETTS POV**

We ran into the house and there laid Bella with her arms and legs sprawled out. Her head was shoved in the base cabinet wall of the island in the kitchen. Jasper knelt on one knee and felt her wrist. "She is still alive, she has a pulse and a heart beat."

He carefully lifted her head and was examining it. "She has a bump on her head but, I think that she will be fine."

I ran my hands down the sides of my face. Thank god she will be alright. I can't believe that I hurt her. I love Bella. She is my baby sister, end of story. To be honest, I like Bella more than Edward. But then again who doesn't.

Feeling like such an ass right now. But then it came to me. "Hey Jasper is it possible that Bella had that bump on her head before she knocked the hole in the bar?" Jasper slowly stood up with his mouth open.

"Geeze Emmett what do you think? Oh never mind. What happened?"

"When we heard screaming and yelling, I thought that Peter was hurting Bella. I was trying to get to her and save her. I thought she needed my help so when I came running in, I ran straight into her on accident. She fell and slide about twenty feet across the floor into the kitchen and hit the bar with her head. You know I would never hurt her on purpose."

"So if you weren't hurting her Peter, what happened?" He told us the story of Bella chasing him around the living room with hairspray and lighter trying to burn his balls. That is a high five for my home girl.

Jasper picked Bella up and laid her down easy on the couch. He was trying very hard not to add any more injuries to the list. Peter sat down on the love seat. I was trying not to lose it thinking about Bella chasing Peter. But that does not mean that I'm not going to razz him a little. "Hey Peter, you might not want to sit that close to Bella. She can probably still kick your ass even though she asleep."

He gave me the finger and was trying to wrestle me to the ground. Peter is an awesome and deadly fighter. But I'm bigger and stronger. I finally got him in a head lock and was chanting "Peter the pussy, Peter the pussy."

"Enough, Bella is coming to." Jasper broke up our little wrestling match. I rushed over to her side and took her hand in mine as I sat down on the couch beside her. She opened those big brown eyes and sat up quickly.

"Oh Emmett, there was a vampire. I thought you were dead, Jasper too, he was going to eat me, are you okay?"She was rambling as she hugged me for dear life.

As she was examining me to make sure, I took her face in my hands. "Breathe Belly, you're fine, I'm fine, Jaspers is fine and everything is fine." She took some slow calming deep breaths and then it happened. She spotted Peter and started screaming all over again.

**JASPERS POV**

Trying to send Bella waves of calm and security, but shit, she was hysterical. So I took a more aggressive approach. "Bella, listen to me!"

She finally started to relax the death hold she had on my arm. "This is my brother, Peter Whitlock and he means you no harm. I promise that I would never let anyone hurt you."

She was staring at my face trying to let everything process that I just told her. Her face turned as red as a tomato. The embarrassment was rolling off of her. She slowly rose from the couch and started walking towards Peter.

His body was tense and ridged. For every step Bella took towards him, he took two backwards until his back hit the wall. "I am so sorry. I saw your red eyes and assumed that you were a nomad. I am really sorry. Normally I don't behave like that."

Peter held up his hands as sign of please do not come any closer to me. "It's fine."

Then he headed towards the door. "I need a smoke." There was something definitely off about Peter. But with everything being total chaos since he got here, I really hadn't had enough time to pay that much attention. I was going to have to ask him later when we are alone what had been going on.

Bella started up the stairs "I just have to grab a couple of things, and then we can go. I also need some aspirin. I have a splitting head ache."

Emmett piped up "That's because Peter scared you and then you fell down."

"That's funny, I don't remember that. But I do fall down a lot."

"Why would you tell her that?"

"Technically Peter did scare her and technically she did fall down. I covered all my bases."

"Technically you are an idiot." This is going to be a long night.

Emmett and I went outside to the porch to wait for Bella. Peter was smoking a cigarette and watching a large rat run around the yard. Emmett jumped off the porch "Dude, you grab it and I'll get a shovel and we'll hit it over the head."

Peter scooped up the rat and cradled it into his arms. Wow, I really need to have a long talk with him if is now taking in stray rats. Maybe he is not mentally stable, that makes a lot of sense with what happened in the whole Bella incident.

Pointing back and forth between Emmett and I "If you try to bring harm to him in any way, I will fucking kill you. He is also not on your snack list. Got it."

Then he pointed to Emmett "If you come near him with a shovel, I will stick it up your ass. He is my pet."

"Dude, you have a pet rat?"

"He is not a rat, he is a dog and his name is Chichi."

Bella walked out onto the porch. "Is everyone ready to go? Oh, wait."

She pulled out a gold heart shaped locket on a gold chain from her pocket. It looked like an antique and very fragile. "I almost forgot about my secret weapon. But you guys have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Tell what Bella?"

She held the clasp open and then clasped it around her neck. "Perhaps, I should give you a demonstration." She started tapping her foot and then held up four fingers. Then three. Then two. Then one. Then she pointed to me and my cell phone started ringing. What the hell?

I checked the caller id, it was Alice. I answered it "Hello Darlin."

"Jasper, oh thank god you are okay. Everyone's future just disappeared. But I didn't think that you were with the wolves yet. Are you with the wolves?"

"No we have not left yet."

"Then why did everyone just disappear like that?"

Looking over at smirking Bella "I don't know why, but we're all fine. Does Edward know about what's going on here?"

"No I'm hunting with Rosalie right now. But hey, let me talk to Peter."

"Hello".

We all heard it but Bella; Alice and Rosalie were taunting him. "Peter the pussy. Peter the pussy." He very calmly and slowly shut my phone then tossed it on the ground. He walked over to his truck, started it up and drove right the fuck over it.

Peter shut the engine off and got out "Would anyone else like to comment?" Emmett and I shook our heads no and Bella stood there without a clue to what was going on.

**PETERS POV**

Emmett grabbed the humans hand "Let's get this show on the road."

She was very pretty for a human girl. She had on a pair of tight ass jeans that would have been any cowboys' wet dream. But I'm spoiled meat, ruined wine. Basically I'm no good for anyone, including myself. When you're broken you become your own worst enemy.

Jasper rode with me and the human with Emmett. I pulled my smokes out and offered Jasper one. He took it and lit it up. He only smokes when he is around me because the Cullens frown upon it. Oh hell, let's face it they frown on everything. Jasper had been quiet up until now "So, when are you going to tell me what has been going on with you?"

"Look Jasper, tomorrow, I will answer any questions and tell you what you want to know. But tonight I want to get drunk and just enjoy the company."

"Fair enough brother, looks like we're here. Hey, don't forget to put in your contacts." I grabbed a pair out of my console and popped them in.

They were waiting for us by the front door. When the door opened I was assaulted by the worst smell ever. I didn't even know what to compare it to, a dead skunks ass maybe. But that would be putting the skunk down.

Jasper must have seen the look on my face. "Sorry, if I forgot to mention who we are meeting here. They are the shape shifters you have heard us speak about. Our treaty is with them. Actually one them is Bella's best friend. A couple of the others are related to, well soon will be related to Bella." So she fights vampires by day and runs with the wolves at night. She defiantly is crazier than bat shit just like I thought she was.

There was pack of Indian boys all gathered around the human, what's her name, Bella. They all seemed pretty friendly with her and were taking turns giving her hugs except for one. He was sitting at the table with an Indian girl. He had her protectively wrapped in his arms. She was obviously his mate and he was threatened by our presences.

Finding our waitress and I pulled out five one hundred dollar bills of my pocket. She gave me a sexy smile. "What can I do for you honey?"

"I want you to never let their glasses get empty. Everything comes out of this this money first until it is gone. Then come see me and I will give you more. They are not to pay for food or drink." I pointed to the table and what I will refer to as the boys for now.

"Is there anything else that I can do for you sugar?"

"Yes, bring me five Jack Daniels and five of your best Scotch."

"Do you want shots or over ice?"

I smirked, "Bottles."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. **

**Thank you for leaving reviews, marking this story as your favorite or alert!**


	5. Chapter 5

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity and other adult situations. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**BELLA POV**

Being so glad that I decided to go out tonight. So far they haven't tried to kill each other. They seem to be getting along for the most part but, there is a definite invisible line drawn between the supernatural that neither side was willing to cross.

Except for Emmett and Seth. They were getting along as though they were old friends. They have been all over this bar. They were playing video games, pool and irritating everyone with Seth's camcorder.

When I look at Seth, all I see is a young warm gentle soul. I cannot picture Seth ever being able to hurt someone. He is officially going to be my brother in about two months. Charlie and Sue are getting married. That brought a smile to my face.

Charlie after all these years is finally moving on. He was still in love with my mother, why I do not know. He carries his old wedding ring in his wallet and still keeps all the wedding pictures of him and my mom on displayed. When I asked him about his ring he said he never got around to throwing the damn thing away. But I knew better. But, maybe now that will change since he has Sue.

Sue is so wonderful to him and I couldn't have picked a better woman for him. If anybody deserves to loved it is Charlie. He also deserves a supportive and caring daughter too. Which, I have not been to him lately. I am a shitty friend to Jake, horrible daughter to Charlie and a selfish fiancée to Edward. I only thought about what I wanted tonight and did not stop to consider Edward's feelings. I closed my eyes, tomorrow is going to be a bad day when Edward gets home.

Jacob nudged me "What are you drinking?" I gave him a funny look, all I have had is coke. Unlike the pack and vampires, most of them are already loaded. Jasper's brother made some major brownie points with them by paying for all the food they could eat and the booze they could drink.

There was a pretty colored drink being sat in front of me. The waitress went to walk away. "Excuse me, I didn't order this."

She gestured towards Jasper's brother. "He ordered it for you, it's a Screaming Orgasm." I can't believe after how I treated him, he is being so nice to me. I looked over to him and really noticed him for the first time tonight. All vampires are beautiful but, he is a handsome beautiful in a manly way. His skin was also not as pale as the others. He has the prettiest blond highlights in his dirty blond hair that comes down to the back of his neck. He also has facial hair which is unusual.

When he looked over at me, I smiled and told him "Thank you."

With a smirked grin "Jasper said you had never had one an orgasm before. I want to be the first to give you one." I turned and looked away. Great he was not being nice at all. He just wanted to make fun of me.

The pack started with their wolf whistles and their signature whoops. Emmett of course was not going to let it go either "So Bella was it good for you?"

Quill chimed in "Yeah Bella, I had you pictured as a screamer."

Jake could not resist getting in a dig "We all know that's more than Gayward could do for you."

Emmett stood up and walked over to Jake. "What did you say about my brother?"

Jake stood up and was almost nose to nose with Emmett. The pack was all up on their feet. Jasper and his brother had Emmett's back. Jasper pushed my chair to the other side of the table by Emily. They were all ready to throw down.

"I said we all know that's more than Gayward could do."

Emmett let out a huge loud laugh. "That's fucking hilarious, Gayward. Got anymore?"

After two or seven of those little drinks I was feeling tingely all over. I went to stand up and it hit me like a ton of bricks. Jacob grabbed a hold of me. "Whoa wobbles, are you okay?"

"I think I need some air." Jacob helped me outside and went to help me sit down on the ground; I think he was trying to keep me from hurting myself. I wanted to start righting my wrongs.

I decided tonight that I have some making up to do with Jacob, Charlie and Edward. "Hey Jake?"

"Yeah Bells."

"I really have missed you. I am sorry that I didn't return your calls. You have always been there for me no matter how badly I have treated you and I have never told you that I truly appreciate you."

"Bells, I will always love you even though I know you don't feel the same way. I love all of you even when you're drunk and rambling on." I gasped, Alice's letter. Is this what she meant? Do I have feelings for Jacob? I am so confused.

Trying to get my head clear and try to sober up. "Hey Jake, will you get me some water?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Jacob passed Jasper and his brother Piper, I think "Will you keep an eye on her? I'm going to go get her some water. She's a little tipsy."

"Sure."

Tipsy, the ground was ah spinning.

**JASPERS POV**

Bella was leaning over holding on to the ground. Peter pulled out a cigarette. Bella looked up. "Hey, can I bum one of those? I left mine inside." Did she say she left hers inside? Since when does she smoke?

Peter bent down and gave her one. She put it in her month and then took it back out. "I forgot my lighter, can I use yours?"

His body was tense "I will light it for you." I snickered at this. There was no way in hell that he was going to give that to her.

After chasing the flame around, she finally got it lit. "Thanks Piper."

Peter sighed "It's Peter."

"That's what I said."

Peter whispered under his breath "Huh, crazy and retarded."

I went to tell him that she was just drunk, when Jacob came back with her water. She threw the cigarette on the ground and gulped it down. "I have to pee." Jacob helped her up and back inside.

We went back over to the table and Emily was gathering her birthday stuff. Sam stood up "Okay guys, it's time to go." They all started in with the, it's still early, do we have to go and we can get home by ourselves.

Sam was torn between letting them stay and be kids for once; to if they stay there will only be trouble.

"Jake."

"Yes."

"If they stay, they are your responsibility. You will have to watch over them, especially Seth. If anything happens I am holding you responsible and it will be your ass. Do you understand?"

"Sure, no problem."

Emily hugged Bella good bye. Over Sam's shoulder as they walked away "Remember Jake, it's your ass."

Sam and Emily no more made it out the door when Quill said "I think it's time we introduce the vamps to the circle of trust." I am not sure what this circle thing is. But, they were all excited about it even Bella. Embry told us to grab all the booze we could carry.

We followed them out of the bar to the woods in the back. Emmett came bouncing up to us "Do you guys get a deliverance feel to this?"

Peter handled this one "Why Emmett do you have personal experience with it?"

Emmett stomped off like a little kid "No."

The wolves stopped. They were taking seats on logs, rocks and the ground forming a circle except Bella. Jacob had leaned her up against a boulder, I think that was to stable her.

Emmett sat down by Seth "Hey man, are you guys going to sacrifice some chickens or something?"

"No man, this is a healing ceremony."

"That's cool; I've never seen one before."

Bella raised her arms as high as she could. "Great spirits we come to you tonight and we have invited guest. Do you take a vowel of silence?" The pack let out a WHOOP! and took a shot.

All eyes were on us. So we whooped and took a shot.

Bella continued "We ask that you watch out for the pack and over their families to keep them safe." WHOOP! took a shot.

"The Swan family." WHOOP! took a shot.

"The Cullen family." WHOOP! took a shot.

"Piper." WHOOP! took a shot. All except Peter he was mesmerized by Bella. I don't think he even realized that she called him Piper again.

She lowered her arms to her side and looked over at Quill. "Light that bitch up." Healing ceremony my ass. They're going to get stoned. Since when does Bella smoke weed?

I'm not sure that we got as much effect as they did from token but, we gave it our damnedest try. Emmett went to the middle of the circle. Mimicking Bella, he raised his arms to the sky. "Oh great puppies in the sky, we invite you to a game of Truth or Dare, Cullen style. If you're with me say perky titts."

We all yelled "Perky titts" and took a shot.

He began to explain the rules. "The first rule is to try not to do anything that would injure, wound or kill Bella. The second rules is, nobody can go to jail under any circumstances. The last time that this happened; Carlisle threatened my family jewels. The last rule, if you fail to complete your mission of dare, the person that gave it to you gets to decide your punishment. Who wants to go first?"

Bella was sitting on a log by Jared. Her eyes were glazed over and she was bouncing up and down "Oh, oh, oh, pick me." She was stoned out of her mind.

Emmett pointed to Bella "Okay Belly who do you pick?"

She pointed back to Emmett. "I pick you. Truth or Dare?"

Emmett laughed, "Do you even have to ask, dare."

"I dare you to go to a gay bar, sing to the gay guys and collect five guys' phone numbers. But, the phone numbers don't count unless you slow dance with them or they spank you."

"I'm not doing that. It goes against every rule of being a dude."

Peter chanted "Emmett the pussy. Emmett the pussy."

"Fine, but remember Bella, that pay backs are a bitch."

We were dividing up getting ready to go watch Emmett complete his dare. Emmett's jeep was full of wolves. He was going over the rules of the road so to speak. "There will be no peeing on, in or around my jeep. There will be no hurling. If you even think about sniffing my butt, I will smack your nose." The pack was laughing at this.

To watch this was fascinating. If someone told me that we would be getting drunk, stoned and really having a good time with the wolves, I would have told them they were nuts. Emmett pulled up beside me "Bro, you ridden with us?"

Looking over to Peter's truck. Seth was lifting Bella into the front seat and buckling her in. Peter was letting his dog run around. "I'll ride with them, we will see you there."

"These guys are hungry; we are going to get them some puppy chow." I think it is more like they have a severe case of the munchies.

**PETERS POV**

Waiting and letting Chichi do his business. I was trying to be playful with Bella in the bar and she just blew me off. Repaid me by not remembering what my name was. I don't have that much experience with humans, except dinner time of course.

So lost in my thoughts of Bella that I didn't realize Chichi had wondered off to the park across the street until he yelped. There were about fifteen guys gathered around their motorcycles. The fat one had Chichi by the neck. I started to growl. My venom was coming fast and hard. They fucked with the wrong dog.

Jasper was at my side "Peter don't do anything stupid, there are witnesses."

Taking long strides to get to him "Then I suggest Major that you help me get him back. If they hurt him, I promise nothing." I was in soldier mode right now. Defend, kill and survive. They always don't happen in that order either.

The one holding Chichi spoke "Is this your flea bag?" I just nodded my head.

"Well he bit me." I was trying so hard right now not to kill all of them where they stood. Jasper was trying to calm me and it wasn't working.

"I don't believe that, he knows better than to put shit in his mouth."

They didn't seem to like that much. Two of them came walking up to me and Jasper "Do you know who your fucken with boy?"

He rolled up his sleeve, showed me his tattoo and slapped his bicep "Southside Black Knights!"

So I rolled up my sleeve, showed him no tattoo and slapped my bicep "Northside Big Cocks. Let's get it on."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me!**

**Thank you for leaving reviews, marking this story as your favorite or alert!**


	6. Chapter 6

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity and other adult situations. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**SETHS POV**

This night has been a blast. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. I was trying to help my sister. She was drunk and stoned. It takes so much for us and nothing for her to get there. She was trying to get her leg up in the truck and it just wasn't going to happen. I took her hat off and tossed it into the truck. I picked her up and lifted her in. Knowing Bella, I better buckle her seat belt too.

She has not come to the Rez for so long. I know Charlie really misses her. Mom thinks it's because she does not approve of her marriage to Charlie. We all know that Edward won't let her come because of Jake.

Now don't get me wrong. I like Edward. He has not been anything but nice to me. But, we all know about the love triangle with Jacob. Believe me I've been in his head and wish I hadn't. Bella, Bella, Bella is all he thinks about.

There was a commotion going on across the street with the vampires. These guys had Peter's little dog. I know all about getting picked on. Everyone does it to me. Do you know what it is like to get your ass kicked by your sister, repeatedly?

But I still can't let them hurt humans. The pack will rip them apart and I will have no choice. Oh shit, what am I going to do? I have to stop this. So I ran into the woods and phased. I walked up behind Peter and Jasper showing my teeth and growling. I was trying to scare the guys off and put an end to this. They were practically running over each other to get away. The one holding Peter's dog threw it and ran. Peter caught him before he hit the ground. Going back to the woods, I phased back.

"Hey guys I'm naked, I need something to wear."

No response.

"Come on guys, don't leave me out here."

**PETERS POV**

Not believing what just happened. This crazy wolf boy stopped us from killing the humans and helped save Chichi. Well, doesn't that puppy have some big balls?

He was yelling from the woods that he needed something to wear. I took Chichi and put him in the front seat of the truck. I grabbed the blanket that Chichi sleeps on from the back and a pair of my boots. It all I had because I left my bag at the Cullen's.

"Thanks kid. What's your name?"

He wrapped the blanket around his waist "Seth."

"Well, Seth, I'm Peter Whitlock. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask." We walked back to the truck and got in. Bella was passed out in the front seat with Chichi curled up on her lap. Well at least he was happy and she was being quiet.

Jasper was sitting in the back with Seth. Jasper leaned over the seat "Peter, we need to get some food for Bella. She has not eaten today. So stop somewhere and we will wake her up." He wants to wake her up. Why does that feel like I would be kicking my own ass?

The kid leaned over the console from the back seat. "I could eat." Chichi saw him and went over and started licking his face. Seth lifted him up and put him on his lap. They were playing and having a good time. Awe, my little man made a friend. Well, they are the same species, sort of.

I pulled up to something called McDonalds.

"So kid what do you want?"

"I want ten cheese burgers, three orders of fries and a strawberry shake."

Turning around in my sit to look at him "What, I was gonna share, I was gonna give Bella one?" We placed the order for their food and were waiting. Jasper woke up Bella.

She has laughing and snorting like a pig. We all looked at each other. We had no clue as what that was all about, we hadn't said anything. "It's too bad that you guys don't have a drive thru. I'll have a bag of AB+ and a side of O to go and skip the straw, because I can suck it out on my own." Then she started snorting like a pig again. Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with this girl? How can she joke about us drinking blood, human blood?

She rolled her window down and stuck her head out of it. "I'm not feeling so well." She just threw up down the side of my truck.

Smacking my forehead with my hand. "Fuck."

Jasper was trying to calm me down "I will pay to have your truck detailed tomorrow."

I slowly turned around in my seat and looked at him. "Damn straight you will!" But she was not done, oh no, not by a long shot. Only this time it was on a poor unsuspecting pimpled faced kid that was taking out the trash.

Seth videotaped the whole thing. Seth told Jasper "Funniest Home Video, ten thousand dollar prize, here I come." Yippy, another fucking Kodak moment captured.

Jasper finally convinced the Manager not to call the police to us, after making a generous donation to The Ronald McDonald House Foundation. But we were officially banned from McDonalds. I knew waking her up was a bad idea. Fuck my life!

**EMMETTS POV**

We pulled up to Tootsie Pops and were waiting for the others to get there. The wolves were munching on their food. I just spent over a hundred dollars at the drive thru but, it was well worth it for all the fun we've had tonight. I was running down a mental list of names that they had called Edward. I wanted to store them for later use.

_**Gayward**_

_**Cockward**_

_**Fuckward**_

_**Assward**_

_**Pussward**_

_**Suckward**_

_**Ed-licks-himself**_

_**Ed-no-dicks-Bella**_

_**Ed-couldn't get laid in a whore house on payday**_

Peter's truck pulled up beside us, finally. I asked Peter "Where the hell have you guys been?"

He just kept walking. "Don't ask."

I looked over at Seth and he was wrapped in a blanket with only a pair of cowboy boots on. "What happened to you?"

Seth laughed "Don't worry; I got it all on tape." He was rubbing his camcorder like it was his best friend.

Bella was stumbling along holding on to Jacobs arm. I really don't know why Edward hates him so much. He is a pretty cool kid. He and Bella seem to be so comfortable with each other. It's like they know what the other one is going to do or say. Edward always goes on and on about how unsafe Jacob is but, really I don't think he could ever hurt her. It is so obvious to everyone that he is head over heels in love with her. I almost feel sorry for the kid.

We walked in and it was wall to wall men. It was standing room only. They were having some EYE CANDY contest. I went over to the DJ booth. "Hey man, can I request to sing tonight?"

He shook his head no. "The contest is about over and we are wrapping it up for the night."

He looked up to me and over to our group. "Yummy, I might be able to squeeze one more in for the contest. But, you guys will have to do it at the same time." I did not know what this contest was, but I signed us up. There was no way I was going to lose this dare.

Going over to the bar, I ordered what I had seen everyone drink tonight. While I stood there waiting on the drinks; I put operation get Bella back on top of the list of things to do.

**QUILLS POV**

Emmett came back to the table with bottles and bottles of booze for us. Now I am not a leech lover by any means but, he is really kind of cool. If I didn't know what he was, I wouldn't. He acts so human. He is a total goof ball. But then again all of these vamps are some crazy mother fuckers.

We only agreed to let them come along so that Jacob could see Bella. Really it has not been bad like I thought it would be. The DJ came on. "Next up we have a group. Get your money ready to vote for the naughty hottie. Remember after this the winner will be announced. Also whoever the highest bidder is will get to dance with our new EYE CANDY. I give you, The Kings of Dare."

Emmett went up and took the stage. The DJ went over. "Where are the others?"

"It's just me." The DJ told him unless he could get at least two or three other dancers to get the fuck off the stage.

Emmett walked back over to us "Unless I can get a couple of you guys to participate with me, I can't do it." We all said no and hell no.

Emmett was so happy and threw up his hands "You guys give up then, I win, and I'm the King of Dare."

Peter stepped up "Look here mother fucker I have had a really really hard night, there is no way I'm letting you get out of this. But, if you touch me, I will beat you down."

Emmett looked at Seth. "No…No…No…" Emmett whipped out his wallet.

"Think of this as a business arrangement. I will give you five hundred dollars and all you have to do is, just stand there. Just go on stage and stand there."

Seth thought about it. "Okay." Emmett handed him the money. Seth tucked it in his boot and away they went.

Jacob turned on Seth's camcorder. "What are you doing?"

"How much of that money do you think Seth will give us not to show everybody on the Rez this?"

Knuckle bump "Good thinking."

They were playing some sort of stripper music when they took the stage. Peter and Emmett danced like professional strippers. Poor Seth just stood there looking like he was going to piss on himself. I never had seen guys run so fast to the ATM. I thought there was going to be a stampede of gay guys when Peter tore his shirt off.

But Emmett was not going to be out done. He tore his shirt off and grabbed the microphone. "Who what's to come up here? Come on up spank me and give your phone number?" There was a line, a very long line. They crowned Emmett the EYE CANDY KING. He received a twelve inch gold dildo and eighteen hundred and thirty six dollars. He gave the money to Seth. I did not even want to think about what guys did with a dildo.

Emmett also slow danced with a guy named Big Joe while he sang Stand by Your Man to him. I am pretty sure he didn't get that name BIG Joe because of his height either.

When Emmett had completed his entire dare he came over to Bella. He was dancing around and waving his gold dildo. "I am the EYE CANDY King of Dare; I am the EYE CANDY King of dare." Then he asked Bella, if she would like to use the dildo. She was red as a beet and grabbed it out of his hands and put into her purse along with all the phone numbers Emmett had collected.

We had met some interesting people here tonight. Some of the guys had stars in their eyes for Peter and Emmett, stuck like glue to them. Emmett handled that pretty well but Peter was getting a little aggravated. "Look guy, girl or whatever, I am not gay."

The guy looked at Peter sympathetically. "Muffin, I am gayer than the term gay can be. My gaydar zinged you when you walked in the door. I understand you're still in denial. But, honey if you're not gay than neither am I." Ouch that had to hurt and be a kick in the old man hood. Probably as much as when Bella tried to burn his balls, according to the story Emmett told us.

Bella stood up "He's my Bitch, don't fondle the merchandise."

The guy put his hands on his hips "You're a girl so, how can he belong to you?"

Peter walked over to Bella. Grabbed both of her boobs, one in each hand and was jiggling them up and down "These aren't real. His name is Edward and he is a transvestite." We were all rolling on the floor except Bella. The gay guy stuck his nose in the air and walked off.

Poor Bella just stood there with her mouth open. Peter let go of her boobs then finished his Jack Daniels and slammed his glass on the table. "Thanks Barbara."

She finally stammered out her name. "My name Is …Isabe… Be…Bella."

He smiled as he walked away. "That's what I said."

Huh, he must not know her name since he is new to the group. We thought we had better get out of here, while we still could. We went outside and Emmett pointed to Seth. "I pick you, Truth or Dare?"

Seth sighed "Dare I guess."

Emmett was thinking. "I dare you to go to Wal-Mart ask for help purchasing a feminine douche and then ask for a demonstration."

"Man, I thought you liked me?"

"I do, I would have been tougher on these guys."

Next stop WAL-MART!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. When I get up in the morning if this story is not deleted again, I will post more chapters.**

**Thank you for leaving a review, marking this story as your favorite or alert!**


	7. Chapter 7

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity and other adult situations. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**PETERS POV**

Going outside to get away from everyone so that I could think. After touching her it's like my mind has turned to goo. I don't understand why I'm feeling this way. I have always been in control of myself, well for the most part anyways. I still can't believe that I groped her like that in front of everyone. That was wrong and I needed to give her an apology for it. But, I'm feeling so warm now; I know that's impossible, but its true. How could her touch warm my dead unbeaten heart like that?

Her scent has been driving me crazy all night. It is a mix of chocolate, strawberry and after concentrating really hard, sex. I think I'll refer to her as my little sexual chocolate drop. What the hell am I thinking? She is not mine and never will be. All I know is now that I have touched her, I want her.

Bella is a human girl who is going to marry Edward Cullen. I wonder what she could see in him. He is a whiny over sized little boy. But none the less, she still belongs to him. That deserves to be respected and besides, I've only got to make it for a couple more hours with her and that will be the end of it. She will go back home to Edward and I will go back to just trying to make it through the day.

There has not been even a thought in my head about sex in so long. Not really much of man huh? I swore off women after Charlotte, I will never let another woman into my heart and allow them to mess with my head, that always seems to go hand in hand. I am destined to spend the rest of my existence alone.

Holy shit, this is the first time I thought about Charlotte since… I met Bella. Well I don't care if she does have the wolves and all the other vampires wrapped around her little finger; she is not going to get to me.

Who cares that she smells so damn good and has perky jiggly titts. Nope, not happening. Jasper was standing in front of me "Brother." I nodded.

"So Peter, what was that all about with Bella?"

Trying to play dumb. It's really hard to fool Jasper but, I was giving it my best shot "I don't know what you're talking about? I was just having a little fun with her. I mean after all, she did throw up on my truck." He gave me that yeah right look. Everyone walked out and was getting ready to go to Wal-Mart.

**BELLAS POV**

We all were loading up and was getting ready to go. I was starting to feel a bit better and my head was clearer. I sat in the back with Seth and Jasper rode in the front with Peter. Apparently I had called him Piper tonight, at least that's what Seth had told me.

Peter was driving without a shirt on. Does he not own another shirt or what? When I watched him dance around on the stage it was hot but, not as hot as when he grabbed my breast. When he tore off his shirt, holy shit, I think I had sex with my eyes.

His body was absolutely amazing. He is not as big as Emmett but, has more body mass than Edward and very broad shoulders. My head was hanging down low.

How could I think about someone else like that when I was engaged to him? Kissing my engagement ring. Edward has women throwing themselves at him all the time. He doesn't even give them a second glance and there I was practically panting like a dog in heat.

Of course my infatuation with Peter was short-lived when he called me Barbara the transvestite. I don't know what his problem is or why he doesn't like me. I was trying to save him from the gay guy and he burned me to the ground in return.

Looking up, Jasper had turned around in his seat. He was just staring at me like he was studying me. Crap, he has felt everything that I had been. So I tried to cover it up. "I was just thinking about Edward. I wonder how their hunt is going?"

"I'm sure that it is fine. But I am curious about how you're able to get around Alice's visions with your locket."

"When I was little, I would come to Forks every summer to visit Charlie. Jacob's mom would watch me while he was at work. She was such a wonderful person and she always treated me just like I was one of her own. She was so beautiful and could light up a room with her smile. Jacob has that same smile. But I got so attached to her that I was sad when I had to leave. She gave me this locket. She told me it was magical and when ever I was sad, she would be there with me, giving me a big hug."

Opening it, I took out the little lock of hair that had a piece of red ribbon around it. "This is Jacobs's hair and the Elders blessed it for me. So when I can't take it anymore and need to disappear, I use it. But please, don't tell Edward."

Jasper went to say something but Seth interrupted him "We're here, let's get this over with."

We all walked through the doors and a not so friendly door greeter asked what we wanted. Her name tag said Hi, Welcome to WAL-MART. My name is Karie. But it should have said Hi, Welcome to WAL-MART. My name is unfriendly and I'm an unhelpful bitch.

**EMMETTS POV**

The woman that greeted us at the front was not an attractive or nice woman, let's just say. She was extremely overweight with stringy brown hair and glasses so big that they seemed to cover up most of her face. Peter's rat dog had more sex appeal. But she took a likening to Jacob.

He kept trying to move anytime she came near him. I whispered to him "Slip and slide into the crowd buddy, maybe you can lose her."

He just rolled his eyes as he started the camcorder. Seth had asked her if she could help him to choose a product. She was all huffy about it.

"If I must. Follow me over to aisle seven. So, is this for your mother or sister?"

"No, it's for me; I haven't been feeling very fresh lately. Which one do you use? Is there a brand that smells better than the other does?" She just stood there.

Seth grabbed a box and opened it up "Hey look guys it comes with a sippy straw. So how would you hook one of these up anyways? Would you give us a demonstration?" She cleared her throat and I would say by now, Seth pushed her a little to far.

"Why don't you wait here and I'll be right back." Really I was starting to get a bad feeling about this. She came walking back down the aisle with two security officers.

"Everybody scatter."

They had a hold of Seth's arms as we were making our getaway. Bella was in front of me. She turned to run and made a bong sound. She ran into the pole in the aisle and knocked herself out.

"Man down, Bella knocked herself out again." Shit, now we have to come back for Seth and Bella.

**JASPERS POV**

We were all running in different directions to get to the parking lot when I heard Emmett. "Man down, Bella knocked herself out again." Seth is with store security, Bella knocked herself out and I have no idea where Peter went to.

When we made it outside, I was waiting to see who else made a clean getaway. Here came Peter, just leisurely strolling along pushing a cart full of booze. He opened a Wal-Mart bag and took out a t-shirt. He tossed it to Emmett. Then he took one out and put it on himself.

"Where's the kid? I got him one too. What's going on?"

As he was unloading the booze into the jeep and truck I explained that security had nabbed Seth. Bella knocked herself out with a pole that was in the middle of the aisle.

"Okay, so whats the problem? Let's go get my Bella back."

"Peter, what did you just say?"

He gave me a funny look. "I said okay, let's go get Bella back."

The emotions that were coming from Bella and Peter tonight have been absolutely killing me. They change from minute to minute. They were everything from having no self-worth and loathing; to hot and come fuck me. I was not sure if their feelings were because of each other or just because. But they had me so confused whether to sit down and have a good cry or try to take some private time out so that I could take care of little Jasper. Well, he is not actually little.

Bella was going through something with Edward and its all really strange. Peter has not mentioned Charlotte one time since he got here. It is very unusual for him not to talk about her all the time.

Emmett called us over. "Okay, I've got a plan. Jacob, Quill and Jared, you guys go break Seth out. Jasper and I will take care of the security cameras. Peter and Embry can go rescue Bella."

"How are we going to do that?" Jacob asked that loaded question and I was afraid to hear Emmet's response.

There was no way that I was going to allow Emmett to head up a rescue plan. Can you imagine what could happen? So I took charge of this mission "Jacob, try to find out where they are holding Seth. Can you guys do that?"

"Sure we can, we will find him by his smell."

"Great, I don't care what you have to do. It's only a matter of time until the cops show up. Then we are all screwed." They all nodded in agreement with me.

"Peter and Embry, you get Bella. You guys get her out of here when you do. Once Emmett and I know that you guys are all out, we will steal the security footage. No evidence can be left behind. Is everyone clear on what they need to do?"

Everyone took off in different directions to complete their mission. Emmett took off running with his arms out. "Super Emmett to the rescue." Oh shit, maybe I should have picked Jacob.

Emmett and I was trying to keep a low profile watching and listening, while waiting on the others to do their thing. Embry and Peter seemed to have the easiest task. They had laid Bella down on their couch in the lunchroom. Nobody was in there. So Embry picked up Bella and was carrying her out while Peter kept lookout. When Embry was out the door with her, Peter came and got the keys from Emmett. They were going to get the vehicles ready, our getaway cars so to speak.

After Peter took the keys to Embry, I told him to keep head count and let us know when the last one was out the door. He only had to whisper because we would hear him. He took his position in the front of the store flipping through a magazine.

Then we heard a huge commotion and people were screaming, running and yelling wolf. Jacob ran by us holding Seth under his arm like a football with Jared right behind him. A sight it was considering Seth didn't have on any underwear on under his blanket and his thing was flapping in the breeze. They had Quill phase to make a diversion to get to Seth. Pretty smart and very dangerous at the same time.

Peter whispered "All wolves out, go fuckers."

Emmett and I blurred into the security office. Stole the tape and destroyed the main system. No evidence left behind. We blurred out the door to see Peter throwing a temper tantrum in the parking lot.

Embry had rounded the yellow parking pole with ease in Emmett's Jeep. But Bella, must have turned a little sharp and struck the pole with Peter's truck. She had caved it in from the driver's door to the bed. There were stripes of yellow paint going down the side on the original black paint of the truck.

"God dammit. All she had to do was go from the parking lot to the front door. Little monkeys eat big monkeys balls, fuck. How could she not see the pole? Crazy, no driving, blind, making my life hell. That's it I'm killing her." There were sirens coming our way. I grabbed Peters arm to stop him.

"We have to get out here, now."

* * *

**Poor, poor silly Peter. Poor, poor confused Bella. More fun to come in the next chapter.**

**I hoped you enjoyed reading me. Well my lovelies, I was thrilled titty pink this morning to wake up and find it was still here LOL! **

**Thank for leaving reviews, marking this story as your favorite or alert! **


	8. Chapter 8

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity and other adult situations. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**EMMETTS POV**

The cops were on their way. So we were all leaving quickly. Jasper and Peter jumped in the back of my jeep so I decided that I would drive his truck. I opened the door and there was Bella passed out behind the wheel. Her head was thrown back with her mouth open. I don't know if it was because she was still drunk, exhaustion or due to knocking herself out again. I lifted her up and put her in the middle between me and Jacob.

This night has been so awesome. I wouldn't get to have this much fun at home. I didn't want this night to end yet "So, Seth, have you picked your person?"

He was in the back playing bartender for us. They drank what they called a Bulls Ass. It was red bull mixed with grain alcohol. To be honest it was damn good.

"Yeah, I pick Jacob. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Pick a vampire."

"Why?"

"Because it's part of your dare. Just pick one."

Jacob downed his drink and handed the empty glass back to Seth. "Okay, Peter I guess."

"Your dare is to kiss Peter for five second then remove his underwear, with your teeth."

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to kiss a leec..., him and I'm sure as the fuck not getting anywhere near his underwear either."

Seth was being a little too cocky for his own good "I know what you and Quill was gonna do to me. So, who's blackmailing who now?" Jacob was over that seat and was beating on that kid. So I broke it up.

"Jacob if you don't want to take the dare, then you have to take Seth's punishment. You need to keep in mind that I slow danced with a gay guy named Big Joe." Jacob finally agreed to do it if Seth wouldn't video tape it. Seth told him okay.

We pulled into the rest stop where the others were waiting for us. When we got out, Seth handed me his camcorder. Well, Jacob didn't say that I couldn't record it. Now did he?

Spoiled sport Peter didn't want to do it. But Seth convinced him by saying that Peter had told him if he ever needed anything, just to ask. I don't know what that was about. I would ask Seth later and get all the details.

Peter stripped down to his boxer shorts. They had a whale in the front on the crouch that said: _Do You Want To Free Willey?_

Seth was the timer, a very slow timer at that. Jacob and Peter kissed until Seth counted to five. They were spitting, wiping their mouths off and rinsing with booze.

Then Jacob got down on his knees and grabbed the bottom of Peter's boxers in his mouth. Poor Jacob, he was gagging and making all kinds of noises. It almost sounded as if he was trying to get a fur ball up. Jacob sat up on his knees took a shot of whiskey and spit.

But from the angle that I shot it from, that's not what it looked like. It looked like Jacob was on his knees in front of a naked Peter. Making all kinds of gagging sounds. Then popped his head up, turned and spit. I called Seth over and replayed it for him.

Seth was laughing so hard he could barely talk. "Emmett you are the king. This should be good for Jacob taking my patrols for at least a month."

I love this kid. He is so laid back and fun, we could be related.

**JACOBS POV**

Still not being able to believe that Seth made me do that. At least Paul wasn't here to see it or I would have never heard the end of it. Fuck, when we phase he will see it. Wait until I get Seth alone.

That was the nastiest thing I have ever had to do in my life. I drank a whole bottle of whiskey to get the taste of man underwear out of my mouth. Even though that was some fucked up shit I did, I had to admit that tonight has been fun.

Emmett came up beside me. "Well, Jacob who do you pick?" It is time to embarrass the vamps a little bit

"I choose Jasper. Truth or Dare?"

He smirked "I only do dare?"

He was different from the others. He is a thinker and a planner. But they seem to care about each other like a real family and they do love Bella. Tonight at the bar when I thought I was going to have to fight Emmett, Jasper made sure that she was safe first. I worry about her everyday being with them. I am always so scared that they will slip up and kill her; or worse she becomes one of them.

"Well Jacob, what is your dare for me?"

I know they can't eat human food so I ran with it. "I dare you to go Dough Boys Bakery, buy a dozen doughnuts and eat them all. But you have to do it naked."

Jasper laughed. "Okay, let's get going."

Jasper drove Peter's truck and when he got in he tossed Peter's underwear in the backseat. Yeah, that's what I wanted to see again.

Bella was still passed out and snoring a little. Thank god she will never see what I did. She has been different tonight. But I couldn't decide what or why the change was. I know she has had fun, something Edward won't ever let her do. Even though I have got along with the vamps tonight, it doesn't mean I approve of her being with him. He lies to her and controls her all the time.

Emmett was knocking on my window. "I think we are too close to home for this. We need to disguise Jasper." We got out and followed Emmett to his jeep.

He pulled out a duffel bag. "This is my sexual role play materials that Rosalie and I use." That was gross to have to think about. He took out an I Dream of Genie costume, a Police Man costume, a Cat Women suit, some black leather stuff and a Shrek mask. I really didn't even want to ask.

Jasper picked up the mask and looked at me. "Would it be alright if I wore this Jacob? I have to agree with Emmett. We have caused enough problems this evening."

"Sure a naked Shrek eating doughnut should make it funnier."

"Hey have you guys seen Quill?" They all said no. I hadn't seen him since we left Wal-Mart. Oh well, he's a big boy and I'm sure he will catch up with us eventually.

**QUILLS POV**

When I phased at Wal-Mart, Sam was in my head. He had seen everything that had happened tonight. "Quill, come home now!" I had no choice but do as my alpha told me. Really I wanted to find Jake and warn him.

"Don't you even think about it, Come home." Hell Sam saw that too.

Running as fast as I could. I came up to Sam and Emily's house and they were sitting on the front porch together. He tossed me a pair of shorts. "Go phase." I picked the shorts up in my mouth and ran to the woods. I phased, got dressed and did the walk of death back to the house. I stood there waiting for my punishment.

"Would you like to explain all that has happened tonight?"

"Well, you probably saw most of it."

"Yes, I did. What were you thinking by phasing in Wal-Mart? Chasing around humans, we are here to protect them, or have you forgotten? You could have exposed us all."

Hanging my head in shame for my actions. But I only did it to save Seth "Sam look, I only phased so that Jacob and Jared could get Seth out of Wal-Mart. Nobody got hurt."

"Really, is that how you see it? You guys got vampires stoned. Went to gay bar and I still haven't figured out how the hell Seth got in. You guys have had a good old time with what you're born and bred to kill." He started pacing on the porch.

Emily being the sweetest person in the world was trying to defend us. "Sam, please calm down. They are just kids that have been thrown into this world. They never get to leave the reservation. Don't you remember what it was like when you were a kid?"

"Emily, please let me handle this."

"Where are they going next?"

"I don't know."

Sam started walking to his car "Well, come on or do I need to bring Leah with me? I know she would never behave like this." I followed Sam and we went to look for them. Man, he sure knows how to suck the fun out of this night.

**JASPERS POV**

Stripping down and putting my mask on. I went inside the doughnut shop while the others waited outside snickering and laughing. They were watching through the store window. I walked up to the counter "I would like to purchase a dozen chocolate doughnuts, please." I knew about these because they are Bella's favorite.

The guy behind the counter named Chris, was looking me up and down. He asked me if I knew I was naked. I told him that this is the way I like to eat my doughnuts because then I could just wipe away the crumbs so they would not get on my clothes.

He smiled and told me he did the same thing at home with Cheetos. Well that was more than I needed to know. He boxed them up and told me that would be eight dollars. Since I left my money inside my pants outside, I turned around to go get it. There stood Charlie with his gun drawn.

"Put your hands up, where I can see them."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. **

**I want to give a special thank you to my wonderful and beautiful sisters; 01Katie and filmdork. They came up with the dares. **

**Thank you for leaving reviews, marking this story as your favorite or alert! **


	9. Chapter 9

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity and other adult situations. So if this offends you stop reading here.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**CHARLIES POV**

Normally this is a sleepy little town, downright boring most of the time. But tonight has been like a crime wave. My deputies just got back from Wal-Mart. There was a group of kids playing pranks on the employees. But their security system broke down so there was no footage available. I sure am glad that Sue and I do not have to worry about our children doing stupid things like that.

Yelling for Lois. She is the dispatcher at our station and like a mom to all of us. She stuck her head in my office. "Yes, Chief."

"Is it a full moon tonight?"

She went to check her calendar and yelled from her desk. "No, it is a new moon." I grumbled because I was looking for any explanation as to why all the crazies have come out on my shift.

A biker gang came in to file a complaint against another gang, The Northside Big Cocks. To look at these guys the others must have been some tough son of bitches to scare them. But the funny thing was when I questioned them about the incident all they could talk about was his huge Cujo looking dog and how they were just minding their own business.

This gang supposedly attacked them for no reason. They are probably just on drugs. Since they could not really provide any information, I told them that I would file a report and if they had any other problems with them, to let me know.

The one that is still baffled me was a gay guy that came in named Brian. He had paid a lot of money in a contest to dance with another gay guy named Muffin. Then a transvestite named Edward stole him away. He wanted his money back. He seriously wanted to file charges against a transvestite named Edward.

Needless to say I smirked at that one a little bit. I would have to remember to tell that one to Bella, if I see her anytime soon. I picked up my cell off my desk and dialed her number. It went straight to her voice mail. I don't know why I would think she would be up at this hour. I'm sure she is fast asleep in her bed or more like Edward's bed.

Rubbing the back of my neck, it was feeling really feeling stiff. Lois was standing in my office doorway.

"Chief, you look so tired. Why don't you go home? Call it a night."

"You know what, I think I will." Since I have stayed on the reservation with Sue, I have not been sleeping well. They have a severe coyote problem.

They howl all night long, every night, sometimes during the day too. It is constantly waking me. I told Billy that I would be happy to have animal control come out capture them and relocate them to a better suited area. But Billy acted like he had no idea what I was talking about. He said Jacob snored so loud that he has learned to sleep through anything and has never heard it.

So, I mentioned it to Sue. I figured she was on the council and they would listen to her. She explained that they were protected by their heritage and would always have a home on their land. So I am trying to suffering through it.

Pulling up to Dough Boys Bakery to get one of their famous jelly rolls and some doughnuts for Seth and Leah. I do not know how those kids can eat so much and stay so thin as they do.

As I walked past the window I had to take a harder look, twice. There was a naked man at the counter. He had on a green monster mask. Son of a bitch, he is trying to rob the place. Well, not on my watch. I called for backup and drew my pistol.

"Put your hands where I can see them."

He slowly put his hands up. Then something happened that was so bizarre. There was no good explanation for it, a breeze and he was gone right before my eyes. All I saw was a black Harley Davidson Crew Cab truck pulling away.

When I questioned the employee on duty. He acted like it was not strange at all. That it was normal. He said the guy just wanted doughnuts. Hmm, don't think I won't be keeping an eye out for that truck.

**PETERS POV**

As I was standing there watching Jasper complete his dare, my "I JUST KNOW" went off. It told me to get to my truck. I told Emmett about it and that I was going. He said we would all catch up after Jasper was done.

When I walked up to my truck, I just shook my head. I only bought the damn thing because Charlotte told me not to. She went on and on about how immature and childish it would be for me to spend that much money on a truck that I didn't even need. So after she left, it was the first thing I did.

Charlotte wrecked my life and Bella wrecked my truck. Maybe this was fate telling me something. I wasn't upset about the truck. I could go buy another tomorrow, if I wanted. But, it is the last bit Charlotte I have left. This truck is a constant reminder of her. Well, maybe not so much anymore. Now it reminds me of Bella too.

Opening the door; Bella was sprawled out in the front seat. Seth and Chichi were asleep in the back. I was moving her over when she started to moan. I was being careful. She was moving around the started talking.

"Um….rub some more. Oh….feels good. Peter….more."

She was talking but she was not awake, or at least I don't think so. She said my name. It took all night, but she finally got it right. Is she thinking about me? I looked over at her. Every breath she took made her breast rise tightly against the vest she was wearing.

Her heaving bosom were taunting me. My mind was wandering to places that are forbidden. I know the Cullens would be pissed if I drained her. I wonder if they would mind if I fucked her, a little? Wonder how that would play out, Edward would you mind if I popped your Fiancée cherry because from what I hear you're not gonna do it?

My cell phone rang and it was Emmett telling me that there were more cops on their way again. The Major was going to make his getaway from one now and I needed to pick him up in front of the bakery. I looked over to Bella. "This isn't over yet sweetheart."

Pulling up to the curb and Jasper blurred into the bed of the truck. We sped away. He hopped into the cab once we were out of sight. After thinking about it, I had to admit, this night has been some crazy shit.

The Major was sitting over there naked as a jay bird, wearing a Shrek mask with a box of doughnuts covering his dick. I started laughing out loud.

"What's so funny Captain?"

All I could get out was "You." I reached around Bella and snapped a photo on my phone. There is his new wallpaper when ever he calls.

He laughed along with me as he pulled off his mask. "Do you have anything that I can wear in here?"

I reached around in the back and found my underwear. It figures the only time someone takes my underwear off of me, it's Jacob. I held them up. "This is all I have, but they have Jacob's teeth marks on them." He had a look of disgust.

"Well, it's either this or you can stack those doughnuts on your dick."

"First of all there would not be enough of them to cover him and besides now I have to eat them. But I'm happy to see that you're getting so much amusement out of my misery."

"Anything I can do to help you out Major."

"Truth or Dare?" I'm not a pussy, so I chose dare.

"I dare you to take body shots off of Bella and her from you, from different areas of the body of course."

"Why would you do that to me?"

"Not so smug now are we Captain?"

**JASPERS POV**

Peter had given me a hard time since I got in the cab with him and Bella. So I thought that I would remind him just who his superior officer was. That dare shut him up, at least for a little while.

Using his cell to call Emmett since the asshole ran over mine. I told him to meet us at the Dew Drop In bar. I thought we should at least be off Main Street for a while. I woke up Bella, she doesn't know it yet, but she is going to be the star of this dare. She was thirsty so I poured her some juice that I found in the back. She had finished off five glasses of juice, my she was really thirsty.

When we got out of the truck, I noticed that she was wobbling a little bit. She finished her drink then spiked the cup on the ground. I wonder why she did that for?

Emmett came up "What was Bella drinking?" I told him I found a jug of juice in the back and she had five glasses of it. He whistled while he walked over to his jeep and grabbed his duffel bag. He was acting really strange and I mean stranger than normal.

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

Inside people were dancing, drinking and having a good time. Finally we are visiting a normal place. I bought a round of drinks while we waited on Peter to do his dare. He was really nervous right now. I know that I should not be enjoying him squirming, but I was. To see the calm, cool Captain acting like a little school boy was as funny as hell. I still don't know why Bella was acting like she was drunk, she hadn't had a thing to drink.

Emmett turned on the camcorder and nudged me "Operation get Bella back, now in progress."

Emmett walked to the center of the dance floor and placed an empty chair down. Then he called Bella over and whispered something in her ear. She smiled sweetly and shook her head yes. Emmett had the waitress bring over a tray of various shots.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this evening we have Peter and Bella. They are going to show us how to do body shots properly."

Everybody was cheering. He motioned for Peter to come over and patted the chair seat. Peter walked over and sat down. "The first shot of the night is a Blow Job." He put the shot between Peter's legs and then patted his head.

Emmett nodded his head to Bella. She got down on her hands and knees. Slowly she crawled across the dance floor. When she reached Peter, she sat up and ran her hands up his legs. When she hit the top of his thighs, she stopped. Her head bent down to the shot glass and with her tongue she took a big lick of whip cream off the top. She stood up and used her tongue to smeared the whip cream all over Peter's mouth. Then she bent down and took the shot.

That was hot; everybody was projecting lust and sexual feelings. I had made a tent in Peter's underwear. You know no matter how I say that sentence in my head, it still comes out wrong. I crossed my legs, hoping that no one would notice. Man, I really miss Alice.

I heard Peter growl, "Is that the way you want to play little girl?"

Bella walked over to Emmett and he whispered again to her. She got a devilish little smile on her face. She picked up a shot and the salt shaker.

Peter got up from the chair so Bella could set down. Sticking the shot down in the front of her jeans. She handed Peter the salt shaker. "Do think you're big enough to play little boy?" She just put him in his place and made him waver a bit.

Emmett announced the next shot "This shot is the Naughty Nookie Tequila shot."

Peter was determined to take control. He walked over to the tray picked up a piece of lime, went and straddled Bella on the chair. "Don't think I'm not coming for that shot." He leaned down and was licking her breast where they were playing peek-a-boo with her vest.

Then he shook the salt where he had just licked. He took the lime and was running it over her lips until she opened her mouth. He placed it in her mouth and ran his fingers down to her breast. He licked off the salt from her breast and kept licking all the way down the front of her shirt.

Peter he used his teeth to get the shot glass out of her jeans. He down the shot and never used his hands. He spit the glass off to the side on the dance floor. Peter tipped Bella' chair back on two legs. His tongue was probing her mouth for the lime.

Emmett went over and slapped Peter on the back and he got off of Bella. "Okay man, I think you got the lime and some of her tonsils. The last shot of the evening, is a Slippery Nipple to the Navel."

Bella got off the chair and was trying to stare Peter down. Emmett came over with a Slippery Nipple and a Fuzzy Navel shot and helped Bella to lay down on the floor. He placed the Slippery Nipple where her shirt began at her cleavage. Then he sat the other shot on her belly button.

Peter had his crotch over Bella face. He was on his all fours licking around the spot of the shot glass on her belly. Then he took the shot.

He got up and stepped over Bella's body. What Bella did surprised the hell out of me. She ripped the snaps open on her vest. Her breast were only cover by lace. If I didn't know better, I would think that they were trying to out fuck each other and show the other who was dominated. I really think Peter lost.

He picked up the shot glass, drank it then helped her up. "You need to button that up before you start a riot." After all that excitement the DJ put on a slow dance for all the lovers. She snapped up her shirt and went to walk off.

Peter grabbed her arm. "Dance with me."

"I can't dance."

He took her hand in his and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "Just let me lead you, I've I got you." They were staring at each other as though there was no one else out there on that crowded dance floor.

Then I understood what Alice was talking about. But, it is not just going to be Bella that will have to make a choice. They are both my brothers and this story will end sad for one of them.

Fate had been kicking the shit out of us all night long, the gang that had confronted Peter at the park walked in. I blurred my speech out to Emmett, he nodded.

**EMMETTS POV**

Jasper was fast to explain what had happened at the park. These guys didn't stand a chance against us. We are a team of supernatural beings after all.

It was too bad that these guys ruined my fun. Bella was drunk off Bulls Ass. I was going to have her give Peter a Bella Belly dance. Oh well, I have enough with the body shot footage. I thought I was going to have spray Peter down with the hose there for a little while. I wonder what Bella would do so that Eddie would not see this? I bet she will never have me slow dance with a gay guy again.

Peter had Bella protectively behind him, I knew Bella was safe there. Now back to these assholes. The fat one walked up to Peter "Well, well, we meet again. Not so tough without your dog are you?" Why in the hell would someone be scared of Peter's rat dog?

Peter was trying to maintain "We were just leaving. We don't want any trouble."

"You can leave but she stays."

He pointed to Bella as he grabbed his balls "Why don't you come over here sugar? I'll let you see what it's like to feel a real man." Peter was growling as he walked over to him and he put that guys balls into a vise grip hold. Even my balls ached from watching it.

"Well honey, it feels kind of small. My dog has a bigger dick than you do. If you even as much as look at her again, I will rip your dick off and shove it up your ass. Then I'll get mean."

The fight was on. The pack handled most of them. We had to keep reminding ourselves not to hit them any harder than we play around with Bella, or we would have killed them.

There were cops everywhere. We were all running out the back door. I grabbed my duffel bag and Seth's camcorder. Peter already had Bella and was running. I ran with Jacob. Jasper, Embry and Jared took off in the other direction. I had no idea where Seth or Quill went. I yelled "Everybody meet back here when the cost is clear."

Jacob's cell phone rang so we stopped to answer it. "Fuck, Sam knows everything. He is out looking for us right now. We have to get to Embry, Jared and Seth before he does. Emily told me if we wanted to live, that we shouldn't phase until Sam has had a chance to calm down."

Damn, I'm glad that Carlisle is gone and will never know what we did tonight.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me! If I am still on here tomorrow (looks around for the word police) I will be posting more. Mireads, you know what I'm saying girl LOL! **

**Thank you to all my sisters that have came back and to my new ones that are joining the party. **


	10. Chapter 10

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity and other adult situations. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**CARLISLES POV**

I've worked an extra-long shifts at the hospital this week so that I could have a three day weekend with my family. Even though it took some serious convincing on my part, Edward came along too. He felt that Jasper and Emmett would not be suitable to leave Bella with. But, I believe in my boys.

Jasper has mastered his control with Bella now. I would never have a concern about leaving her at any given time with him. If I thought that there would have been a problem, I would have not hesitated to say so.

That brings to mind my other son, Emmett. I know he can be loud; he is always clowning around and on the occasion is a little on the crude side. But he loves Bella just as much as Alice does. Emmett would end his own existence to defending either one of the girls.

Edward is my first born so to speak. He was so young when I turned him and lived in a different era. What he lacks the most is the ability to move to the twenty century. Where women are equals and show their sexuality a lot more openly.

The others have adapted so much easier than he has. I think that is why sometimes Edward seems so different from the others do. Why the other children cannot relate to him is because they cannot understand his upbringing and way of thinking.

My arm was touched by the most beautiful women in the world "Hello my Darling. Have you talked to him yet?"

Esme is the perfect wife and mother, always worried about her children's well-being "No, I was waiting for you to return before I asked Edward to hunt with me."

"Edward would you like to go for a hunt with me?" I don't think he wanted to but he finally did agreed to go along.

When we got away from the camp I wanted to get him to open up to me. So I could find out what was going on with him and Bella "So Edward, how are things going with the newlyweds to be?"

"I am really confused Carlisle. I try to show Bella how much I love and cherish her. I only want what is best where she is concerned. She is my whole world and I treat her like my father treated my mother. I knew how much he loved her. But, lately it seems to only be upsetting and angering Bella. I don't know what to do about that."

"Son, you have to give women their own sense of being. Take your mother for example. She takes care of the house and all of you while I'm at work. It makes her happy and occupies her time. When she is happy, I'm happy. But Bella is a human and it is different."

Alice came running up to us looking very upset. "What is it Alice?"

She hesitated and Edward was on his feet in front of her. "Why are you blocking me?" She looked down at the ground and wouldn't answer.

"Alice its okay, just tell us."

"Bella, Emmett and Jasper went to a party tonight. They went out with Peter and the wolves."

"What? You knew and you never said anything?"

"I thought it would be okay, I swear I would never let anything happen to Bella. I love her too. The only vision I have had of any of them at all night was Peter running off with Bella into the woods. I have tried to call all their cell phones but, no one will answer."

We ran back to camp to get packed up. Rosalie left with Edward. I know that she will not take any guff from him. Where he always makes Alice feel bad and has that way of making her feel that it is all her fault for what she sees.

As Esme was comforting Alice my phone rang. It was Sam; he told me all the things that his boys and my boys had done tonight.

"What's wrong Carlisle?"

"Emmett."

**JASPERS POV**

Jacob had just called Embry to let him know that Sam knew what we had done and he was pissed. We were to meet them back at the bar. The cops were still in the parking lot when we arrived. We met up with Emmett and Jacob too but, they didn't stop running. Apparently Sam and Quill were chasing after them.

Jacob yelled as he ran by "I would rather spend the night in jail than face Sam right now. Jail is safer." So we took off too and followed Jacob. The cops were running for us in one direction and Sam and Quill from the other.

We came up on a group. It was a rally of some sort. They had on different kinds of costumes. We were just trying to blend in with the crowd, go with the flow so to speak. Wait a minute, I recognize some of these guys from Tootsie Pops.

The one that was dressed like a fairy, no pun intended, had a wand and shoes that lit up. He was making an announcement "Okay listen up. We are going to start our Midnight Man March here and it will go to Main Street. You should never be ashamed of who you are. The only shame would be in trying to pretend that you're something that you know you are not."

Laughing at the irony of that statement. I guess we all have more in common with them than I thought. They are just trying to lead a normal life and gain acceptance from the world around them. While they have to sometimes hide their secrets, just we do. It's not like we could come out of the closet and tell the world that we are vampires and werewolves. Even little Bella has her secrets.

Big Joe came running up to Emmett "You're here. Hey look guys; it's the EYE CANDY KING." They all came over, well of course they all wanted to get close to Emmett. He was explaining how we had gotten ourselves in a little bit of predicament and needed their help.

They told us not to worry. We would be hidden in the middle of their march. Nobody would get to us, they would make sure of it. We still needed to blend in with their group though. Emmett laughed and opened his duffel bag. He tossed Jacob the I Dream of Genie costume, Jared the Cat Woman suit.

"Jacob, I am going to kill you." It was Sam, he and Quill had caught up to us.

"What the fuck?" as he looked at Jacob and Jared changing into their costumes.

"Look Sam, I know that you are pissed right now, but it's not Jacobs fault." Emmett stepped into between Sam and Jacob. He wasn't scared at all.

"This is none of your concern. You will have your own problems to deal with because I have already called Dr. Cullen and advised him of what all of you have done."

Emmett pulled out the Policeman outfit and tossed it to Quill. Nothing ever stops him when he wants to get something done "This is my concern right now. If one of us gets busted, then we all do. That also includes you Sam. Right now we have a few options. One, we can surrender to the cops and tomorrow you can explain to your Elders why you were all in jail with vampires. Two, we can try to escape using our gifts and risk even more exposure. But since we have already done that one tonight with Charlie, I probably would not recommend it. Or three, we could try to have a clean escape and follow through with the plan. Work as a team until this is over."

"Fine. But when this is over Jacob. I'm so going to kick your ass." Jacob never said a word to Sam, he just nodded his head.

Emmett walked up to Big Joe all decked out in his leather and studs. Lets face it, Em in leather and studs sent Joe into overdrive. He asked Joe if they had anything that Quill, Sam and I could wear. They gave Quill a plaid shirt and a cowboy hat with a red bandana to tie around his neck.

They brought Sam an Indian head rest with a makeup bag. Sam was backing away from them "Are you fucking serious?"

Apparently they were serious about it. They told Sam to take off his shirt. They drew red war paint stripes on his cheeks with big yellow happy faces. On his chest they drew two stick figured guys. One was bent over and they were; well I bet you can guess the rest of that.

I became the official banner boy. It was a silk banner with rainbows on it. It said; I AM GAY. BUT, I LOVE YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE NOT. I wore it as proud as I could, considering what they were doing for us. The patrol cars pulled up beside our Man March and scanned the crowd. Then they finally drove away. Whew, we made it through another one.

We told them thank you and they even asked us to come to their next meeting. Emmett and I told them that we would be there and asked if it would be okay if we brought Rosalie and Alice with us. They said they didn't care as long as they were in costumes too.

We all took off to go back to bar to get our vehicles. Sam had not said a word to anyone, I felt sorry for Jacob. When we got back to the bar, Peter's truck was gone.

"Where the hell did they go?"

**PETERS POV**

Running with Bella in my arms. Protecting her was the most important thing right now. First I tried to walk away without a fight because I didn't want anything to happen with her nearby. But, when that nasty bastard talked about touching her, I went into a rage. Now I'm not sure if she was scared of me or not.

Hoping that she will still want to be friends. That brought a smile to my face, you know the old saying, friends don't let friends drive drunk. Except with Bella is it, friends don't let fiends drive when their crazy or they smash up your truck.

When I picked her up I must caught my watch on her locket. I still had it in my hand. I stopped running and put her down. She was just standing away from me not saying anything.

"Your locket came undone." I held out my hand and she finally took it from me, putting it back around her neck.

Now came for the big question "Are you afraid of me now?"

"No, you were just trying to protect me." I was awed, how could she be so nonchalant about you're a vampire and eat humans; but hey its no big deal. You almost ripped a guy's dick off back there; but hey that's okay let me shake your hand.

She went over and sat on the ground under a tree. I just watched her. She was playing with her locket and looked like she was off in her own world. I think she was probably sobering up a little too. I know her necklace has a great deal of meaning to her. What I really wanted to know was how much meaning Jacob had to her? They have a bond, which is clear for anyone to see.

"So it's been a wild ride tonight huh? I'm taking it that you and Jacob have a lot of history together."

"If it wasn't for Jacob, I wouldn't be alive right now." Then she told me the story of how Edward left her alone in woods, told her he never loved her and she was just a play toy. She was saved by wolves that night too. How she was in a comatose state of mind, didn't eat, didn't sleep and was just making it through the day. Edward controlling her every move and makes her feel like she is less than because she is just a weak human. He doesn't want her around Jacob. I see can that Jacob is her Knight in Shining Amour that saved her and in her eyes he always will be.

But I also understood to well what she was saying when she was pouring her heart out to me. Charlotte had done the same thing to me. She left me for another and apparently she had been shopping around for a while. Only I was too blind to see it. I wasn't good enough for her. This one was supposed to be her true mate and love.

I sat in our house for months, didn't even feed, hid from the world and prayed for my death to come. The only enjoyment I got was buying that fucking truck to spite Charlotte. I had a pity party for one and I was the guest of honor. The most interaction I have had with anyone in over a year is Chichi. If he hadn't needed me, I don't know what would have happened. Only I am still in the just making it through the day mode.

My "I JUST KNOW" was going off. Was it possible that she and I were going through the same thing at the same time? I felt like I needed oxygen, but I know that I don't. My chest hurt so much but, I know that's impossible too. Maybe it was because what I had gone through, Bella had gone through or a little bit of both. All of her feelings were mixing with mine and I was reliving my own nightmares over again.

"When?"

"When what?"

"Was it September 14th?"

She gasped "How did you know that?"

"Because that's the same day Charlotte left me. The same day that my world came to an end."

"How is that possible? Did Jasper tell you?"

"No."

"Truth or Dare?"

"I think that I have had enough of that game tonight."

"It's my turn, Truth or Dare?" This game will not be a win for Bella, no matter which one she picks.

She smiled the first genuine smile I have seen on her face tonight. "I would say truth. But you will probably just embarrass me. We are out in the woods, so how bad can it be? I pick dare."

Holding out my hand to help her up from the ground. Whispering it in her ear "Kiss me."

Bella never said yes she was willing to play along or no. So I ran with it. Running my fingertips softly down her cheek. Letting my hand slide down her neck. I could feel the pulsation, her heart was racing. If I still had one, mine would have been too.

Pulling her into me, I gently put my lips to hers. She was hesitating and I didn't want the kiss to be like that. For her to regret doing it later. I have all the time in the world and I was gonna be patient until she was ready, licking and sucking on her upper lip until she responded to me.

Pushing it a little farther, my tongue touched hers. Our mouths were moving together just as our bodies had on the dance floor. She surrendered to me and kissed me back. Moaning with our lips pressed together, both wanting more.

Then she broke our kiss. She was breathing hard "We should get back to the others." I picked her up and carried her back. I didn't want to let go but, I did. I would never want to hold her against her will.

The cops were still in the parking lot. I gave her my keys "They will be looking for me not you. Go get my truck and I'll meet you down the road."

When she went to walk away I could not help myself "Do you think you can drive it this time without hitting anything?"

She acted as though I was speaking another language to her "Um… okay." I took off running and waited on her. All my thoughts were of her. I can't keep letting myself get worked up over something that can't be nor won't ever be. I have to protect my heart at all cost. Even though I don't have a beating heart left, I still have those same feelings.

When Bella pulled up I opened the door and went to get in. She was scooting over to the passenger side. I put my hand on top of her thigh "You don't have to move over unless you want to."

So much for working on the heart protection plan. I'm such a dumb ass. Bella sat by me and I left my hand resting on her thigh as she flipped through radio channels. We just drove, listening to the radio and being in a comfortable silence together.

We went back to the same rest stop that we were at earlier tonight. I called Emmett's cell and he didn't answer. I tried Jaspers, oh yeah I ran over it "No one is answering. So I guess we will wait here."

Bella laid her hand on top of mine. "I think that you wife was a fool to leave you. It is her loss. I'm surprised as handsome as you are that you don't have thousands of women throwing themselves at you." My own wife never told me I was handsome in all the years that we had spent together.

Grinning from ear to ear. "So you find me attractive?"

"All vampires are beautiful, especially when compared to an average looking human." Is that how she sees herself, or is that what Edward has convinced her?

"Well, I think you're beautiful not only on the outside but, in here too." I reached over and rubbed her heart. I'll have to admit that I was coping a feel at the same time.

Her back arched off the seat pressing her breast harder into my hand. I whispered "Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

Lifting her off the seat and moving with her to the middle. I placed her in my lap so she was straddling me. I wanted to see her face "Are you sure this is what you want Bella? It's been a very long time for me."

"Well, it's been never for me."

Lifting her chin with my fingers so she had to look at me "How far have you ever gone?"

"Just kissing."

So sweet, so innocent. She put her hands on my chest and was rubbing me up and down. So I made it easier for her touch me, I took my shirt off and tossed it in the floorboard. Her hands roamed over my chest and abdomen. It felt like a raging fire. I closed my eyes and was enjoying the sensations that I felt from her touch.

Cupping her breasts in my hands and massaged them over her vest. She went to unsnap it. I grabbed her hands "You don't have to do anything that you do not want to do."

She barely spoke "I want to." I put her hands down and slowly undid one snap at a time myself. Watching as her beauty was unfolding to me.

Letting her vest fall from her shoulders. "So beautiful."

Putting my mouth to the top of her bra kissing and sucking on her exposed skin. When I felt her thrust forward on to me; she moaned and arched her back, my control was gone. My cock was rock hard and needed more.

Reaching around her I unhooked her bra and tossed it in the seat "I want you Bella."

Bella put her arms around my neck and was kissing me so hard, so good. This wasn't like our first kiss, she wanted this time as much as I did.

Her nipples were brushing against my chest. When I saw her hand go down to her pussy and she began rubbing it herself through her jeans. I thought I was going to cum on myself "Oh, that's it baby. Do you want me to help you out?"

She froze and didn't answer. I didn't want her to think that what she was doing was wrong or bad "There is no shame when you're with me. Tell me what you want, what you need. I've got you and I want to please you Darlin."

She unbuttoned my pants and then unzipped them. Willey was free and wanted to go home. I wasn't sure if her heart was beating so fast because she was scared or because she liked what she saw. She put her forehead to mine "I want you too. Help me and please don't stop."

Flipping her so I could lay her down on the truck seat. I took her boots off. She lifted her hips and helped me get her jeans off. I didn't want to crush her so I laid half way in the floorboard. I ran my fingers inside her underwear and they were soaked with her sweet juices. I kissed her neck I let my fingers just roam. I found her clit and started massaging it.

She was trying to be quiet and was clamping down on her lips "Let me hear you Bella."

"Oh my god. That feels so good" She was moving against my hand when I stuck my finger inside her and the moaning only spurred me on. I took that as oh yes I like and I want more of it, more indeed.

Suddenly the truck door opened "Get off of her."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me!**

** My long lost sister Doll (aka otherworlder81) has appeared. Thank you..I've missed you a lot too! She reminded me why I wrote this to begin with, my fabulous husband, Peter. Believe it or not, there is a lot of true events in this story! LOVE YA SIS~**

**Thank you for reading this story!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity and other adult situations. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**PETERS POV**

Looking up and there stood a cop with his gun drawn and pointed at me "Bella, get away from him honey." So I figured I better got off of her. She reached down, grabbed my t-Shirt and slipped it on.

"Dad, this is not what it looks like." She just said dad, oh fuck me. She got out of the truck and went over to stand by him. He never took his gun or eyes off of me.

"Really Bella, then why don't you tell me what the hell is going on? I saw this truck pulling away from Dough Boys tonight after there was a crime in progress. Then I find him molesting my engaged daughter. Where in the hell is Edward? Why aren't you with the Cullens?" Well, sure when he says it like that, it probably does look bad.

"Get out of the truck now and that's the last time I'm going to say it." So I did as he asked. I was standing there in front of Bella's dad with my pants undone and my boner sticking out. He pulled out his cuffs.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back." Sure not a problem, at least I get to point my dick in another direction.

"You're under arrest as a possible suspect in a possible attempted robbery." That fucking Jasper getting me into trouble for something that I didn't even do.

The back door opened to my truck and Seth come tumbling out with empty Grain Alcohol and Jack Daniels bottles. Can this night get any fucking worse?

I use to think that I was a stealthy mother fucker. Now, I didn't even notice that Seth was asleep in the back seat while I was trying to do his sister in the front seat. I even let her dad sneak up on me. All I could come up with was, Bella.

"Son, what are doing out so late? Does your mother know where you are? Have you been drinking?" Well fuck me again, Seth is his kid too.

Seth was doubled over holding on to his stomach "No. I wasn't drinking." Then he threw up. I could really see how Seth and Bella are related. Neither one of them can hold their liquor worth a shit. Bella's dad was really furious now.

"That is my step son and I will be adding contributing to the delinquency of a minor to your charges." Yeah, I guess it could get worse. Perhaps now would not be the appropriate time to ask his permission to take his daughter out.

Sitting down on the ground still hand cuffed while Bella and her dad took care of Seth. Chichi was barking because he wanted someone to let him out. Bella went and got him. She came over and sat down beside me. When her dad came walking over too, Chichi started growling and showed his teeth. He was trying to protect me. So brave, my little man.

"Well Bella, I'm waiting for answers."

"I had a fight with Edward tonight. I decided that you were right. In that I have been letting him control me too much. I wanted to spend some time with Jacob. So we all went to Emily's birthday party. This is Jasper's brother Peter. We got separated from the others and he was taking me and Seth home. I swear dad, I don't know anything about a crime at Dough Boys. About me and Peter well…. it doesn't matter. I'm eighteen so there is nothing that you can do about it. It's not his fault. If you're going to arrest him, then you're going to have to arrest me too." Feisty, I like it. She was trying to defend me.

"Okay."

She was surprised "What?"

He motioned for her to stand up. So she did. "Isabella Marie Swan you're under arrest for indecent exposure and underage drinking." He cuffed her and sat her on the ground by me.

Leaning over and kissing her forehead. "It will be alright, I promise." She gave me a halfhearted smile.

"Mom wants to talk to you." He is trying to save my ass again tonight. Is this kid for real?

"Hello Sue. You gave Seth permission to be with him. Seth has had the flu all day and that's what's wrong. I do think that it is necessary, she broke the law. Just because Bella is my daughter, it doesn't excuse it."

Hearing Emmett's jeep and another car pull up. I'm so glad that they're here. Now maybe this will be over with. But when they came walking around the truck, even I was speechless. Her dad's eyes were huge. "Sue, I'm going to have to let you go."

"Where the hell have you guys been? At the YMCA robbing the Village People?"

Jasper's eye brow raised and he looked between me and Bella. "Where have you been brother?" I smirked and he knew.

Emmett went over to talk to Bella's dad. "Hey, Charlie. Nice night isn't it? What did these crazy kids do anyways?" Well at least I know the name of the man I pointed my loaded weapon at.

He was looking Emmett up and down. "Son, do you know that you have battery clamps hooked to your uh….?" As Charlie was pointing to Emmett's chest.

"Actually Charlie, they are nipple clamps. A gay guy named Big Joe gave them to me. I kind of like them. They make my nipples feel all tinggly."

"Could someone else please talk to him before I get the chair?" They all rushed him at once. He told everybody to shut up and sit down. They could talk but, only one at a time. They all came up with a hell of a story plot that even I would have believed if I had not been there.

The Cullen's car pulled up too. Well isn't it a fucking party now. Edward went straight to Bella. "Love, are you okay? Don't worry I will take you home where you are safe."

I started to growl and so did Edward. Carlisle came over and grabbed him by the arm. "This is neither the time nor the place." He took Edward with him to talk with Charlie.

Yeah, I can kick Edward's ass any place he wants.

**EMMETTS POV**

We all sat on the ground, hoping that Carlisle could reason with Charlie "Jasper, what do think our punishment will be?"

"If we get to live, I have no idea."

"Yeah."

Edward came back over to where Bella was "I want to know what is going on. Why is everyone blocking me? Tell me the reason that you have this low life's shirt on?" It was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop.

Peter was staring Edward down "Do you really want me to tell you why she has it on?"

Bella was stammering "Well…I…we…" Jacob was up on his feet. Even in pink chiffon genie pants, he still looked like a bad ass.

Don't worry Bella, I'll save you. I'll give you time to get your story straight. I ran over to Edward and started singing loud and proud the little ditty I wrote for him tonight.

"Gayward is a Pussward that's because Ed-licks-himself a lot. That's why the Pack nicknamed him Suckward."

"Ed-no-dicks Bella with his Cockward as he acts like an Assward."

"It so sad that Ed-could not get laid in a whore house on payday and Jacob hates your guts!"

"Fuckward you, Fuckward you"

"FA LA LA LA LA LA ! "

He just stood there in shock. Everyone was rolling around on the ground even Bella. "What is that gibberish? Stop using profanity in front of Bella."

Then Edward made the mistake of coming closer to me "You have done enough already tonight."

Crossing my arms over my nipple clamps. "You might want to back down now little brother. Maybe if you would take that stick that is shoved so far up your ass out. Perhaps you could treat Bella like you should and maybe she wouldn't feel like she had to sneak around to see Jacob." Edward got kept getting closer to my face.

"Edward if you do not back away from me, I will remove that stick for you."

He backed down and since I was on a roll. "Just so we are all clear, Jacob would never hurt Bella. So you can stop with that bullshit too."

Charlie came walking back with Carlisle and Sam. "Everybody listen up. Dr Cullen and Sam have agreed with me, instead of arresting you all. You're going to volunteer to better your community. The station sponsors a carnival and it is to raise money for the orphanage. So as long as you all agree to be there this Sunday, I will forget about tonight. Well except for you Edward apparently you have been gone hiking."

"I would like to spend that day with Bella Sir, so I will volunteer my services as well."

Charlie rolled his eyes "Great."

Charlie went over to take the cuffs off of Bella then Peter "I will be watching you. If you are going just one mile over the speed limit, I will be there. Throw a candy wrapper on the ground, you're going to jail. Do you understand?" Peter gave a nod.

"Oh and stay away from my daughter."

Peter whispered it "I can't."

Bella walked Charlie to his car. "I love you dad and I'm sorry that I haven't been around lately."

"I love you Bells and I will see you Sunday."

Bella was walking towards Jacob and Edward grabbed a hold of her arm "Bella, don't."

Going over to them but, I wasn't fast enough. Peter got there first "Let her go."

"She is my Fiancée. Stay out of it."

"She has the right to talk to whoever she wants to. Why do you care that she talks to Jacob? After all, how many times has he saved her because of you? So, what the fuck is your problem?"

Edward stood up to Peter which really surprised me "You're my problem." Well I'll be dammed, Edward found his balls.

Peter shoved him "Come on pussy. I'm not Bella. I can defend myself against you and I'll kick your ass."

"Please don't do this." Bella really didn't want them to fight and then she started crying.

Jasper went over and broke it up. He was dragging Peter off "Calm the fuck down. You are scaring her right now." Bella went over hugged Jacob good bye and told him she would see him Sunday.

"You and I need to talk Edward." They left with Carlisle. Man I think it is a tossup of who is going to kick Edward's ass first, Jacob or Peter.

Jacob came over to the jeep as I was getting ready to leave "Well, it's been fun. Thanks for believing that I would never hurt Bella." Then stuck his hand out and I shook it.

"Yeah Man, it's been a blast but, I have to go home now so Carlisle can kill me."

Jacob laughed and looked over at Sam "Yeah, I know what you mean."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. Okay I have made it two days in row. Really excited about that. Will be posting more tomorrow.  
**

**Mireads~ You crack me up Darlin. If you can't say fuck, you can't do fuck, I say! **

**Thank you for reading me!**


	12. Chapter 12

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity and other adult situations. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**PETERSPOV**

Watching Bella walk away with Edward. I knew that's how it would end up being. Jasper had finally calmed me down and we were getting ready to leave "Well brother, I guess this night is over. I will ride back to the house with you."

Taking a smoke out of my pack and Jasper took one too "Is there anything that you want to talk about Peter?"

"Do you want to talk about why you're wrapped up in a, I'm gay and proud banner?"

"Not really."

"Ditto man."

The ride back was quiet until my cell rang, it was Emmett "Hey do you guys want to go grab a beer on the way home? I mean we're in trouble anyways and Quill gave me some circle goodies."

"Where?"

"Jasper knows the spot it is about eight miles from the house. We might want to get our stories straight before we go home." Jasper told me that's where they go when they want to get away from everyone. It was just a field by a little river. But it was really a peaceful place.

Emmett was already there when we pulled up. "Hey guys, I thought I was going to have to smoke these all by myself."

Letting the tailgate down, I hopped on. Emmett lit it up and passed it on. I had already downed four beers and it wasn't doing anything for me. I went to the truck to find some Jack. When I was rummaging around I found Bella's bra. I just stood there holding it and thinking about her.

"Come on man, let's talk about it." Emmett handed me a full bottle of Jack he got out of his jeep. I put her bra in the glove box. I hopped back up on the tailgate and down half the bottle. He lit up another. It was going to take more than this to dull my pain.

Jasper slapped me on the back "Brother, it's time for some honesty. We are in the circle of trust after all."

"Charlotte left me over a year ago. She insisted that this one was the one love of her life. Basically told me that she hadn't had any feelings for me in a long time and there were apparently others before him. She even tried to convince me that she was doing this for my own good. Then she called me after she left and wanted to know if I wanted to meet him, the sick bitch. She was an Eskimo pussy with me and a sperm dumpster for everybody else. So I went nomad, I've been roaming around with no place to go. I had no reason to want to keep existing until tonight, when I met Bella. Then she rode off in the sunset with Cuntward."

Emmett laughed "I'm going to have to text that one to Jacob. But seriously, how does Bella feel?"

"I don't know. Her dad interrupted before I could find out." Emmett's cell phone rang it was Alice telling them they better get home because Carlisle was pissed.

Emmett lit up another "One for the road."

Jasper passed it me "How far did things go tonight?" Hesitating before I answered that, I didn't want them to think badly of her.

Emmett held his hand out so I passed it on "Man, we already know. We just don't know how far. Don't worry we won't say anything. We are all good at blocking Edward when we need to. When we get there I plan on singing my little ditty over and over for him. My philosophy is to wear him out so he gets tired and moves on. I also give him as many mental images of me fucking Rosalie as I can. Because I know he hates that."

Then Emmett lit another "I thought you said the last one was the last one."

"Who are you, Smokey the fucking bear? Who said I was going to share?"

"Because you are, you asshole." Reaching out my hand so the circle could continue on.

When we pulled up to the house Alice was waiting for us outside. She came over and gave me a hug, I kissed her forehead. She put something in my hand. It was Bella's locket and a piece of paper. She put her finger up to her lips. I knew to be quiet. So I put into my pocket for later "Bella is asleep; she was very upset when she got here."

Carlisle came out to the porch "Emmett and Jasper get in her now." Carlisle told me that I was welcome to stay as long as I followed their boundaries, the Cullen rules.

We walked into the living room. Carlisle was pacing back and forth "Emmett what did I say was going to happen to you if it happened again?"

"Well you said that you were going to take me to Snip and Clip and get my balls done."

"No, that's not what I said. I told you I was going to have your balls snipped and clipped if it happened again."

"Isn't that the same thing? But technically I didn't go to jail so, I think I should get to keep my balls."

"Never mind, let's get on with it. I am so disappointed about what transpired in my absences. I thought we all had a clear understanding about what is expected of you. Right now I am so furious with all of you. There were so many risk of exposure this evening that I haven't thought of a punishment yet that would be fitting." I think Emmett was using his philosophy and trying to wear Carlisle out only it wasn't working.

Edward was staring at me and asked Carlisle if he could say something "Tonight Bella's safety was put at risk numerous times. She had no business being around those dogs and other ennobles. I will never trust you two with her again. No decisions will be made concerning my Bella without checking with me first." Who does this little prick think he is?

Huh, I pulled out my cell phone and sent Emmett a text; _Prickward._

Emmett was laughing until Carlisle got closer to him "Are you finding this humorous?" Emmett was trying to stop laughing but, couldn't.

"No, I meant ouch, these nipple clamps are pinching my titties." Then we were all laughing including Rosalie.

"Why are you encouraging him Rosalie?"

"I don't even know why I have to be here. I didn't so anything. It is not like I had any fun tonight either. I was with Edward."

"Peter, I don't want you anywhere near my Bella. She will be tainted because of you. Tell me why I can't read your mind? I haven't been able to pick up anything from you."

"Maybe it's because you are not as good as you thought you were."

Then I took my; I am flipping you the bird, telling you to go fuck yourself, suck my dick finger and ran it across my forehead. "Can you read this?" Edward took a fighting stance and I stood up ready to fight. If that's what he wanted, that's what we would do.

Emmett grabbed Edward and Jasper put his hand on my shoulder "Carlisle perhaps we should take a break and let everything calm down." He agreed with Jasper.

Emmett was drawing a circle with his in finger in the air. "Babe, let's go get some air." He grabbed Rosalie and took off.

Jasper grabbed Alice's hand "You need to help me um… check the oil."

She scrunched her face "In this outfit?"

"That is the perfect checking the oil outfit." Out the door they went.

I figured I would go too. Edward stopped me before I made it to the door "Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't know what they're doing but, I'm going to go get stoned."

When I walked outside I pulled my smokes out and the piece of paper that Alice gave me.

_**Peter**_

_**I think we need to talk. If you don't want to, I will understand.**_

_**But don't think I'm not coming for my locket.**_

_**Bella**_  
_**555-867-5309**_

Putting the piece of paper back in my pocket, I lit up my smoke "Cum you will Darlin."

Hearing Emmett but, when in the hell can't you hear him "Man, if you don't come on were going to smoke this without your ass."

Even Rosalie relaxed a bit and was all giddy "I love this shit. So if we are nice to the puppies, can we get more? I bet Bella can convince them to give us more."

Emmett laughed "Bella smokes it too."

Rosalie was sputtering and coughing "Excuse me; this stuff must affect your hearing. I thought you said Bella smokes this too."

Emmett pulled out his cell phone "I have Quill on speed dial. They grow it and he said I could have as much as I want. Charlie thinks their patch is a burial ground that is forbidden to be disturbed. So he never goes out there. I also found out tonight that Bella does a lot of things we never knew about." Emmett recapped the whole night with graphic details of everything.

Rosalie came bouncing over to me and sat down on my lap. She wrapped one arm around my neck "So, don't hold out on me buddy. Did you fuck her? Was Jacob any good?" Could someone cut her off already?

My "I JUST KNOW" told me it was time to go. We headed back to the house and we could hear Bella and Edward arguing. She was standing there in MY JOURNEY t-shirt, one of my favorite bands. Her hair was a mess and she only had one sock on. She was to damn adorable "What's that supposed to mean, Edward?"

"I don't think that you had the best influences this evening. So I am willing to forget this whole incident as long as when I say something is forbidden, you do not do it. Also you will not see that dog again."

"Don't call him that. I don't let him talk that way about you. As far as tonight goes, it was my idea to go out. They had nothing to do with it. Jacob is my friend and I'm not going to stop seeing him."

"You will not ever see him again and you're to stay away from Peter as well."

"You can't tell me what to do anymore. I might be younger than you but, I can make my own decisions. A marriage is supposed to be an equal partnership. Not just one person deciding everything. I might be just a weak human to you but, I'm strong enough to know that I can't live this way anymore." I went and sat down by Emmett. I will let Bella handle her business as long as Edward doesn't get out of control.

**JASPERS POV**

Bella was feeling quilt, sorrow and peace all at the same time. Edward was working her just like he always does "Bella I don't think that you're less than because you are human."

Edward took her hand in his and brushed her cheek with the other. He was pulling out all the stops on this dazzle job he was doing on her. Seeing that same look Bella always has when she is about ready to forgive him. That look of I have the love sick Edward blues.

"Bella, you have to realize that because you are a woman, you need to understand where your place is. That is why I am superior to you."

"What?"

Then Esme came over to them and got involved. That's something she never does either "Edward why are you being so cruel to Bella?"

"I am not being cruel. It is the way things are. Even Carlisle would agree with me. He said so this evening. He told me that he only allows you to have a sense of being by taking care of the house because he is the one that has to work. This is to just occupy your time so you won't be bothering him. That you are different because you're not a human woman." I hope Edward realizes what he had just done. Esme went to confront Carlisle. He had that deer caught in the highlights look. He didn't know whether to run or to just stand there and take it letting Esme run him over.

"Esme that is not what I said, exactly."

As she tapped her foot. This is the first time I have ever seen my mother pissed off "Then why don't you tell me exactly what you said? Do you have any idea how hard it is keeping up with all of you and this house? I always need to be perceived as the perfect image of a doctor's wife. Do you think that I am really less of a woman because I'm not human?" Feeling Esme's hurt and pain was the most horrible thing. The woman who is held dearest to me other than Alice. Without anything else being said Esme blurred up the stairs.

Carlisle turned around and was now face to face with Alice and Rosalie. I would hate to be him. Of course Edward just could not keep his mouth shut "I don't know why you are all mad at Carlisle? Emmett feels the same way about you Rosalie."

Rosalie turned her head to Emmett "Babe, I never said anything like that." She then turned her head back to Edward.

"He said the only reason he puts up with you is because he likes getting sex. That he lets you think that you are getting your way so you will give him oral sex. Which he says only happens once a century anyways."

Rosalie blurred over to Emmett. She was beating the hell out of him "If you thought I didn't do it much before, see when the next time you get it is." She blurred up the stairs. Now Emmett was pissed off.

"I'm glad we don't have those problems Jasper."

Edward then turned to Alice. Whatever was about to come out of his mouth wasn't going to be good for me, I just know it "Really Alice, do you want to know what Jasper says about you?"

She looked and sounded so hurt "What?" Maybe I should have let Peter kill Edward. Yep thinking back it would have been easier than what I was going to be out through by my wife.

"Jasper only lets you shop so much because he needs a break from you. He also hides money that you don't know about. He said if you knew he would be broke."

" Alice, please honey."

"Don't touch me." She blurred up the stairs too.

They all came down with their bags packed. Esme went to Carlisle "I love you and I think that you're a good man and a good father. But you need to work on your mate skills. I need some time alone to think."

"Jasper, I am going to go out tonight with them and I expect you to respect that until I'm ready to talk to you."

It was Rosalie that stole the room "I am taking Bella and we will see after tonight what you think about your women being equals. Because let me tell you bitches something, when we're done partying, you will be begging us to come home."

"I don't feel like going out. It's Saturday morning and I just want to go back to bed." Poor Bella was a mess. Her hair was all over the place and she looked like hell.

"Get your skinny ass moving and call your friend Quill." Bella followed the girls out the door.

Edward was surrounded by four very pissed off Vampires. He shrugged his shoulders "What did I do?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me! **

**I was super silly this morning to see that I was still here. I'm on a roll now. **

**Thank you for leaving reviews, making this story as your favorite or alert! **


	13. Chapter 13

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity and other adult situations. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**ALICESPOV**

We were driving to the hotel and Bella fell asleep. I didn't realize the other person was Peter until I saw them together after she took off her locket. I only saw her with someone other than Edward before but, there was never a face. I really thought that maybe it was Jacob. I warned her you cannot undo some things. She has already crossed that line with Peter.

No matter who she picks it will end badly for the other one. I just hope that the future for the one that does lose her changes soon. Neither one will want to let her go. I feel sorry for both Edward and Peter. Even though I am not that close to Peter he is still Jasper's brother. I have tried to block Edward for over a week now. I didn't want to say anything. I wanted the outcome to be whatever she wants. Bella will be making this decision all on her own. But no matter what happens, she still will be my sister.

Esme asked what we should do first. I thought we should probably feed Bella since she hasn't eaten anything. Maybe it will make her feel better because she looked pretty bad right now. We stopped in front of McDonalds and woke her up. When she realized where she was there were tears coming from her eyes. We all asked her what was wrong. She said nothing but, I already knew. She missed him even though she may not realize it yet.

We ordered her food and sat down. Rosalie was still huffy "I can't believe that they think we are less because we are women and not human."

"Yeah, imagine someone treating you like you're less than because you're not like them."

"Well, I guess I owe you an apology Bella. I am sorry for making you feel that you were less than. Believe it or not, I didn't want that." She didn't look up but she told Rosalie thanks.

Esme asked how Sue was doing and how things were going with the wedding. Bella told her she didn't know since Edward didn't allow her to go on the reservation she hadn't seen anyone. Esme didn't realize that she wasn't able to go see Charlie.

Bella told Esme they were having a bridal shower for Sue today on the reservation that Emily had told her about it last night. It was going to be just a few of the Indian girls.

"Maybe I can help you bridge the gap that my son has created." Esme asked Bella if she would call Sue so that she could speak to her.

"Bella, I'm so glad you called."

"Sue I'm going to put you on speaker, Esme would like to speak to you." Esme asked her if she would like to come with us for a night out. She would pay for Sue and the girls as a bridal shower present. Esme thought perhaps this could be some bonding time for all of us with Bella. Sue politely told her that she couldn't make it. Bella hung up the phone and we waited for her to finish her food.

**SAMSPOV**

Watching them all squirm waiting for their punishment except Seth, he was asleep. They should have watched out for him because he is the youngest. He was the only one that I let eat, sleep, drink and quit running since we got home.

Telling them if they stopped running their punishment would only become worse. Everyone including Emily thinks that I am being way to hard on them. But they have to realize that if they should ever have to fight one of the Cullens, it could mean that they would get hurt or worse. When it's time for the kill, you cannot hesitate no matter who it is or you are the one that is dead. I'm the one that is responsible for all of them and this will be a hard lesson learned. They are more than just a pack brother to me.

It was almost time for our Saturday morning Council Meeting. Everyone was sitting around waiting on me. Sue's phone rang and I couldn't believe that now the female vamps were trying to get them to go off the Reservation. Well, I would have put a stop to that shit if it needed to be done.

"Well it's a good thing you told her no Sue. I would have had to put my foot down. Our women are not to leave this reservation without our permission."

"I'm sorry, are you addressing me as though I am one of your pack members? I am one of your superior Elders. Have you forgotten that? I do not have to ask permission from you or anyone else to leave. If you keep pushing me I will make sure that you are punished right along beside them. If I am not mistaken you were with them. So may I suggest that you back down from me and know where your rank is."

Sue picked up the phone "Bella let me speak to Mrs. Cullen. If your gracious offer is still available, I would like to accept. There will only be four or five of us. We will meet you there."

Billy shook his head at me "Sam, don't you know better than to piss off an Indian woman."

When I went home Emily was sitting out on the front porch "I am going out tonight for Sue's bridal shower." I went to protest.

"I love you so much and you are my whole world Sam. But you're acting like an ass right now. I will not be disrespectful to Sue by not going, irregardless if you like it or not."

**PETERSPOV**

It was Carlisle that went to Edward first and slammed him up against the wall "How in the fuck did you get that out of what I said to you? You are going to figure out a way to fix this or I'm taking you to Snip and Clip, got it." Then he let go of Edward's throat. He fucked with Carlisle's mate that would make a crazy man go insane.

Carlisle turned to the three of us "You will help him fix this or I swear I will make all of you miserable for the rest of your existence. Right now I am going to my study and figure out a way to get my Esme back home."

As he walked away "I meant what I said." Carlisle was acting like a true vampire. That is a side that he doesn't let show very often. I let Carlisle have this one but, I'm sure me and Edward will dance soon enough.

Jasper and Emmett were feeling lost without Alice and Rose. They probably spent three hours crying on each others shoulders. My "I JUST KNOW" went off. I had to get to the girls. I told Jasper I was going to feed because I didn't want Edward to know where I was going.

Taking the piece of paper out of my pocket and texting Bella; _It's Peter, Where are you guys?_

_Hilton Hotel_

When I got there something wasn't right. I could smell….wolves. I walked around to the back of the building. There was Seth and Jacob sprawled out on the ground. They were both asleep. Seth woke up "What are you doing here Peter?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He told me that he was being punished because Sue, his mom, had smacked Sam's dick in the dirt. Jacob was being punished because well Sam was still pissed off about last night. Part of their punishment was to follow the tribe's women to make sure that nothing happened to them. But Sam figured they would be back home by 9:00p.m. at the latest.

"Mom and the girls should be here soon. We were trying to catch a nap. This is all the sleep that Jacob has had in almost three days." I asked what happened when they went home. He told me, I feel sorry for my little buddy.

He asked what happened to piss the girls off so much. After I told him, he shook his head "I live with mom and Leah. I bet Rosalie is a saint compared to Leah. But even I know when to keep my mouth shut and just take it."

The tribal women showed up to the hotel. There was Seth's mom Sue, Leah his sister, Rachael Jacob's sister and I recognized Emily from last night. They went and joined the others in their suite. Seth and I scaled the building to get to their balcony. We decided to just let Jacob sleep, let a sleeping dog lye so to speak.

They were kind of awkward with one another. The only thing they seemed to have in common was Bella. Rosalie had Bella in the bathroom doing her hair. Esme and Sue were discussing the upcoming wedding. Alice was trying to talk to Emily and Rachael. Leah was being off standish. She sat across the room away from everyone and never said a word. Seth said that she was being friendly compared to normal.

When Bella and Rosalie came out of the bathroom I must have had that look on my face. Seth elbowed me "Dude, that's my sister. Can you wipe the drool off your mouth?" I told him sorry.

All I could do was just stared at her. She had on a denim mini skirt and a black silk halter top with blood red lips. Hot could not describe how I was feeling about this girl.

Seth told me to come over to the other side where there was more room. I looked down "I'm going to need a minute." Probably more like a few minutes so I thought of Charlotte. Hard on was all gone, problem solved.

They got loaded up and took off. We woke up Jacob to leave and told him that he could sleep in the truck until we got there.

**BELLASPOV**

Not really knowing what has happened to me. I've tried so hard not to turn into my mother when I grew up. I forgot about how much like Charlie I truly am. In love with someone who is selfish and treats you like their doormat. Just like my mother treated him. I know what I have to do with Edward. It's Peter that I have no clue. I'm not even sure that there is anything that I need to do. He might not want to see me anymore.

Peter made me feel so alive and free while I was with him last night. He doesn't treat me like I'm breakable or less than. He calls me out all the time and doesn't take any shit off of me either. But what I loved the most was he asked me what I wanted. He didn't make it all about him and want he wanted, it was all about me and what I wanted to do or not do.

Edward has always told me that if we had sex he could kill me and it was unsafe. But with Peter, I have never felt safer than when I was in his arms. There always was the possibility that Peter only wanted sex from me. He told me it had been a long time for him.

Oh well, I will deal with that tomorrow. I felt my cell phone vibrating in my purse. Edward has called and texted a hundred times since we left. So I ignored it. We pulled up to the bar and I was going to try to enjoy my time with everyone.

We ordered drinks and sat down. I didn't want one but, Rosalie insisted. At least this night will be much calmer than last night was. I don't think that I could handle anymore excitement. I sipped on mine but Rosalie and Leah were downing their fourth one.

Esme and Sue seemed to hit off well. They told each other their story of why they decided to come out tonight. Sue had sympathy for Esme because she knows what it is like to be treated less than. She is the first woman to service as an Elder and she has had to fight for it every step of the way. I think Sue gained Esme respect by standing up to Sam. I wonder what Sam did to them? I will have to remember to ask Jacob at the carnival tomorrow.

Rosalie was snapping her fingers at Leah "Hey she wolf, do you have any of that stuff?" Oh no, I know Leah will not take anything off Rosalie

"Are you addressing me bitchpire?"

Rosalie changed her tone a little bit "I'm sorry, I do not know what your name is. I wanted to know if you had any of that stuff that Quill gave to Emmett.

"That stuff is for the pussy boys. I do have some shrooms though." I know exactly what those do to you. I had a trip and never left the reservation for three days.

"Leah, I don't think that is a good idea for you to give Rosalie any."

"Titty up for god sakes Bella. Not everybody is weakling like you. Just because when you did it; we found you rolling around with the pigs in mud naked singing I Feel Pretty don't mean anything. My buzz only lasts about an hour."

Rosalie smiled "I will take some and I'm sure that I can handle anything that you can."

"Are you sure you want to go there? I will give you some but, first let's have a drink off and see how much of that you can handle." I hated to tell Rosalie but, Leah can out drink Jacob.

"Fine let's drink."

Rosalie was trashed and Leah was a little buzzed "Al here you want some of this."

She shoved several into Alice's mouth and held her down until she swallowed it "That was nasty, what was that?"

Rosalie was fanning herself "Something that makes you feel all warm inside."

Rosalie then crawled up on top of the table. "Let's go to a strip club. We can call it Sue's bachelorette party. We never get to do anything fun." Sue and Esme were not sure that would be appropriate for them to go. But we convinced them to since Sue was the one getting married after all.

On the way out of the bar Rosalie stopped at a waitress "I need a thousand dollars in ones please." The girl's mouth fell open and she told Rosalie she couldn't break that. I know she is drunk but, really how much trouble can we get into?

**PETERSPOV**

The girls were drinking and Rosalie was a little drunk. Seth told me Leah could out drink all the pack. I wasn't sure what Rosalie and Alice had taken but they were acting a little funny.

They wanted to go to a strip club. Great the first time I go to one, its guys taking off their clothes. We followed them to a place called Big Wieners and Hot Buns. This placed was as crowded as hell with horny women.

Seth woke up Jacob. Jacob hadn't eaten so he was going to run across the street and get something. We went around back to slip in through the back door. We took a spot at the side of the stage so we could keep an eye on them.

Leah and Rosalie were at the bar getting drinks. We watched them take some of Leah's shrooms and crush them up. What the hell were they doing? They were spiking everybody's drinks with them.

There was another bachelorette party going on beside them at the next table. The bride was trashed beyond recognition but, took a likening to Emily. I thought poor little Emily was going to have a heart attack when they asked if she wanted to tongue their male blow up doll.

But when Rosalie came back to the table it was on. She threw that doll on the table and did things to it that I bet Emmett is sitting around wishing she would do to him. Bella was so red. I always forget that she is inexperienced in sex. Well, I can only assume that she is anyways.

After eight rounds of shrooms drinks they were getting a little crazy. Except Bella she had not taken but a couple of sips of her drink. The two bachelorette parties had joined together and become one.

Bella reached into her purse to pull out her smokes when Emmett's golden dildo fell out. Rosalie grabbed it "Goddamn it Bella stop holding out on me. Ladies let's have a suck off. The winner gets a paid lap dance by the stripper of their choice." She was waving it around just like Emmett had. I couldn't help thinking how perfect they really are for each other.

The only ones that would participate from our group were Rosalie and Alice. The bride named Donna had won the contest, isn't her man lucky? Seth and I looked at each other. After watching all these women try to suck off a dildo we were both going to need a minute.

They told our girls that they rented a bus so none of them would have to drive. They ask our girls to come along with them. They were making rounds to different bars and had made a conga line to the bus. The bus was pink with a side logo: Bachelorette Party in Progress. Hop on our PARTY BUS.

It had a row of stripper poles going down the center and the seats were just like benches. There was a complete bar in the back of it. Hell with all that going on, I would have loved to have gotten an invitation.

Bella was at the end of line of girls. Grabbing her by the waist. She turned around "Hey."

She stood there not saying anything. I took her by the hand and led her around to the back of the bus "You wanted to talk to me." She wouldn't look at me. I wasn't sure but I did it anyways, I kissed her.

When our kiss started to deepen, Rosalie stuck her head out one of the windows. "I don't care what you're out there sucking on. Peter needs to put it back in his pants. Get your ass on this bus Bella. All aboard toot, toot."

"You better go and we will talk later."

"Okay." A bunch of cock blocking mother fuckers I swear.

Then I heard it. A voice I hadn't heard in years "Where the hell have you been fucker?" What is up with everybody sneaking up on me lately? I mean even Rosalie knew I was here.

"Garrett, how did you find me?"

"I ran across your scent and followed it. Who is the little human girl? Does Charlotte know?"

"Charlotte left me. Her name is Bella and she is off-limits."

"Hey man I was just asking. What are you doing anyways?" I told him about the last couple of days. When we walked over to the truck I could see Seth and Jacob starting to shake. I figured Garrett was a threat to them. I told them he was a friend. That if Garrett did anything that required an ass kicking that I would do it for them, not to worry. Seth was cool but Jacob, I don't think he was sure about it.

We were following the bus. The music was loud and they had the lights on inside. We could see them all dancing around and drinking. The bus started swerving all over the road. Then it came to a stop.

The driver had quit. Rosalie told us that Alice had straddled the driver's lap bouncing up and down wanting to drive. When he finally got her to go sit down, one of the human girls threw up on him. They were going to have to wait for a new driver to come take over for him. So I told Garrett to drive and make sure that nothing happened to any of them.

We got to a place called Spank Me. What kind of place it was, I didn't know. We were all crowed around a small window and had to take turns looking in. What the hell? This is like a sex place with leather, whips and chains.

Our party girls were on a roll. They were getting ready for the best titty contest that they invented for themselves. Seth begged us all to let him have that turn. So we all said okay. But when he did, he looked sick "Somebody please poke my eyes out." Then he sat down against the building and covered his eyes up.

Not knowing what the hell is wrong with this kid, who doesn't like looking at boobies. So I looked in. Oh my, it was Sue and Esme topless taking turns spanking each other with leather whips trying to decide which one to buy. Jacob wanted to know so, I let him look. He didn't want to know anymore. So Garrett looked and never stopped looking. I personally had seen enough.

"Garrett come on we need to go."

"Okay but give me a cigarette man. I need one after that." The girls came out with all kinds of stuff they bought. Except Bella she looked really kind of board.

Feeling so bad for Seth. He hadn't said a word; I hope he is not scared of boobies for life. But it got worse for him; as a van drove by "Seth, mommy loves you."

It was sue and she was in a van with a bunch of guys that were dressed in leather and had masks on "Hey Peter". Correction it was Sue and Esme in the van.

Jacob grabbed Seth "Come on we have to go get them back." I got their cell numbers and they got mine. I told them to call me if they needed me. That I would stay with the rest of them to make sure they were okay.

Who would have thought the way these women could party would put us guys to shame? Jacob called my cell to let me know that another one of the pack members was coming so if anything else got out of control. He said his name was Paul, but warned me that he could be on the bitchy side.

When they were ready to the leave the next bar Rosalie had way to many drinks and other stuff too. She was standing outside screaming the words to the music that was blaring from the bus. An officer that had walked up and down the mall strip they were in front of just happened to be walking by "Excuse me Miss, Is there a problem? Have you been drinking this evening?"

She sauntered up to him "Yes I have." He asked her if she knew that she could be arrested for public intoxication and disturbing the peace.

She was working him, batting her eyes and innocently twirling her hair around her finger "I'm so sorry and I'll be quiet. If I hadn't eaten all of those shrooms I wouldn't have been as loud." Did that really just come out of her mouth, fuck me.

He went to arrest her and she was resisting "I am Rosalie Lillian Hale fucking Cullen and you cannot arrest me."

Whispering it to her "Just go with him Rosalie, there are to many witnesses around. He will never make it back to the station with you. I promise." She finally did it. The new pack member was already here, Paul.

He told me he would go rescue Rosalie, that it was a job for a real man "You're the man. If you need me call me." Yeah, I bet Rosalie Lillian Hale fucking Cullen shows him a thing or two.

The rest of the bus had loaded up except for Alice and Bella "Run away with me."

Holding out my hand, Bella took it.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me! **

**If Peter has made you get your giggle on or laugh so hard that you snorted... Give a whoop and do a shot! **

**AbbeNormal~ Stay warm girl all snuggled up to that sweet man of yours.  
**

**THANK YOU FOR READING PETER!**


	14. Chapter 14

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity and other adult situations. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**PAULSPOV**

That damn vamp thought I couldn't handle the little female and this bullshit errand of getting her. I'm not like my other pack brothers that went out with them last night. I cannot be persuaded to be a friend to them.

Running out on to the road in front of the police car, he slammed on his brakes to stop "What the hell do you think you're doing? I could have hit you."

"I need to get the girl. So why don't you make this easy and just give her to me?" He drew his pistol. But before he could even aim it; I had him on the ground and cuffed him to a fence post.

"Someone will find you sooner or later. I told you, I need the girl." I opened the back car door and she was sobbing. Pulling her hand cuffs apart. I don't know why she didn't do it herself because she is just as strong too.

She threw her arms around my neck "Thank you so much for saving me." I froze, why is this vamp touching me?

She rummaged through her purse. She pulled out a handful of shrooms. Fucking Leah why would she give those to her? She swallowed them down. Then she took out another handful and knocked me down to the ground. Her boobs were right in my face. "This will make you a happy puppy." She was holding me down. She shoved them in my mouth and was smothering me with her boobs. I finally got her off me. Taking those only seemed to made her stronger.

Taking a hold of both of her arms "You need to get a hold of yourself." She was laughing historically and couldn't stop.

"Look, I don't want to have to slap you but, I will."

She broke free from me, bent over and flipped up her skirt "Slap me here big puppy I like it." I took a couple of steps back not sure what to make out of this.

"What are you a shy puppy? Do you want me to slap you first? Go ahead and bend over."

We were sitting together taking a long trip and never left the side of the road. She rested her head over on my shoulder. They are all going to know that I pussed out.

I will never phase again.

**PETERSPOV**

Bella took my hand.

"Garrett, make sure you watch over them and don't let anything happen. If you need me, call me."

He wrapped his arm around Alice neck "Well pee wee, I guess it's just you and me kid."

Since we had gotten into the truck Bella hasn't done anything but look out the window "Where would you like to go?"

"You asked me to run away with you remember."

"Okay I know where we can go." Taking her to the place that Jasper and Emmett go to. We pulled up in the field and moonlight was shining off the little river.

My favorite song by Alabama, It Feels So Right, was playing on the radio "Dance with me?"

She looked confused "Here?"

"All I need is the radio and you." Really enjoying the feeling of having Bella being in my arms. When I am with her everything does feel so right, just like the songs says. The sensations of her body against mine was consuming me. I could feel the heat coming from her pussy and the smell was just pure heaven to me. As we moved together her hard nipples were rubbing up on me and she was making it hard for me. Oh hell, she was just making me hard.

Taking my time to really feel her body. Yeah, you know dancing is the best way to feel up a female and make it seem like you're really not. I touched her face then I kissed her. Our tongues were intertwining with one anothers. She ran her hands down my back to my ass and pulled me as close as she could to her. I couldn't believe she did that but yeah, I was liking it. Could that mean she wants more too?

Undoing her halter top and lifting it over her head. Letting my tongue do the walking, I went down her neck to her shoulders licking her sweet sweat away. My venom was glistening in the moonlight on her skin. It only made me want to devour her body in so many ways.

Massaging her breast as I kissed her so softly. When I pressed my cock hard into her pussy, she let out a moan. It was time to take this dance to the next level or to stop this and just dance "Bella you need to tell me to stop or I'm not going to."

"Don't stop, no interruptions this time." Her body felt so hot and wet from excitement. It felt like it was an eternity since I've made a woman feel that way.

"You're getting way to hot, come here." Taking Bella by the hand we walked down to the edge of the water together. I laid her on timber floors wet grass. Cupping my hand down to the water and bring it to her body. First letting some dribble into her mouth as I let the rest of it splatter down her body. Doing this several times until her breathing turning into shorts pants of breath as she would shiver from the cool water. The only gentlemanly thing to do now, was warm her back up.

Bella grabbed my hand and put it on to her breast. When I tried to move it away she held on to me. I leaned down and was sucking on one breast while running my thumb over her erect nipple on the other. She sat up and pushed me down to my back. Our bodies were halfway laying in the water. I didn't mind if she didn't.

She ripped the buttons off my shirt to get it open and started to undo my pants "Slow down baby, just enjoy it."

We stood together holding and exploring each others bodies. Both still not satisfied. I unbuttoned her skirt and she shimmed out of it. She reached for the button on my pants and undid it. I stepped away from her and took them off.

She was inspecting every part of my body with her eyes. Yeah, there is nothing like being eye fucked by a beautiful woman. When she came closer to me, she went down to her knees. Yeah, there is nothing like that from a woman either.

Bella hesitated; I think she was unsure of exactly what to do. She took my shaft into her hand and licked the tip of my cock like an ice cream cone, she could have cock cone anytime she wanted it. I couldn't help but to moan "That feels so good."

Laying her down in the grass, I took her underwear off. I started fingering her pussy and she was really getting into it. I started slow and picked up the pace when she moaned and was so close to cumming. When she screamed and arched her back off the ground begging me for more, I couldn't take it.

Pressing my body on to hers. She closed her eyes "Don't close your eyes Bella. Share it with me. Let me see into your heart and soul." As I entered her she screamed in pain. God that was the purest blood I've ever smelled.

Tears were running down her cheek. I kissed her and dried her tears away "I've got you baby. I'll stop if you want me to?" She shook her head no. I moved inside her as long as I could. Laying there just sharing each other. Feeling emotions that I have never experienced before made me want to bite her and make her mine. But I know I can't until she's ready. I couldn't hold it any longer. I shot my load into her.

Bella was laying in my arms, just holding on to each other and looking at the stars. I know it's too early to say that I love her but, that is how I feel. I wanted to bite her, its way to soon for that too. It has to be her decision. I want her to always be by my side.

When she brought her hand up to my chest I saw her ring. That was a reality check for me. She still hasn't told Edward she is done with him yet and maybe she's really not. I didn't want this moment to end but, I had to know "Bella, where does this leave me and you? Are you going to stay with him?"

My cell rang and it was Garrett. I kissed her forehead "I should answer him."

"What?"

"Well I missed you to sweetheart. You need to get back here Peter. These women are totally out of control and there is only one of me. They are going in so many different directions."

"I will be there."

We got dressed as quickly as we could. She rode in the middle by me and that made me happy she still wanted to be close to me. I tossed my shirt over in the seat. Not really any point of putting it on since its missing buttons. Shit hanging out with these guys you almost need to carry extra clothes at all times. "Baby, can you hand me my smokes from my shirt?"

She got two out and opened the lighter. I laughed "Are you sure that I can trust you with that?"

"After what we just did I think you can, don't you?" I kissed her and she handed one to me.

When we got to Garrett he looked tired, but I know vampires don't get tired "What's wrong?"

"Well you might want to over to LEGS and get Alice first. So that Jasper doesn't kill her. She is on the stripper pole and has about twenty guys trying to take her home. Since she has downed a whole bunch of shrooms, I couldn't pry her away from it. But before that she gave so many lap dances in there that I lost count. Leah and four of the human girls are shaking their asses in short shorts at Hot Stuff up on the bar. I saw what they were wearing and trust me underwear covers more. I…"

"You what?"

"I can't go back into Hot Stuff, I think I am in love and I got pissed off because all the guys wanted to stick money in her panties."

"You are in love with a human girl?"

"No not a human girl, Leah."

"Leah is my sister and you know what she is right?"

"Hello, I don't believe that we have met. I'm Garrett but, you can call me Garr. I am having feelings for your sister."

He picked up Bella's hand to kiss it so I smacked him "I don't have time for this right now. Where are the others at?"

He never took his eyes off Bella "Some are passed out on the bus and a group of wolf girls and humans took off that way. But where have you two been and what were you doing?"

"It had to be Emily and Rachel I'll go look for them."

"Be careful and Garrett will go with you. Call me if you need me."

Whispering it to him "You better behave Garrett."

Trying Jacob and Seth's cells and no one answered. I went walking into LEGS it was a female strip club. I walked by the stages; fake..fake...fake and at stage four, I stopped and just studied them. There is about an eighty-five percent chance that those tits aren't real.

But I came to Alice and she was working that pole. When I say working it, I mean she was doing it like she was riding on Jasper's dick "Come on its time to go."

She shook her head no "I like it here. They like me too not like your brother." Well at least I understood she was fucked up and very emotional right now. She and I were probably are on the same emotional roller coaster ride tonight.

"Jasper you and Emmett need to come get your women and make up with them."

He paused "Are you with Alice? I can't she asked me to respect her privacy tonight."

Hanging up my phone, I shot a little video of what his girl was up to and sent it to him. My cell was ringing "Where the fuck is she?" Yeah I thought he would see it my way.

Alice skipped over to me "I'm kind of tired." I picked her up and carried her back to the bus. I don't know how many times tonight I have to say that vampires don't get tired.

When I laid Alice down on one of the seats "Peter, tell me that Jasper really loves me."

Putting a kiss on her forehead "I promise that he loves you with all his heart." She smiled and zoned out looking at the ceiling in the bus.

One crises down only about a dozen more to go. I went to Hot Stuff and I scanned the room but, I didn't see any of them. I called Garrett "Are sure they didn't leave? I can't find any of them in here."

He told me that he never saw them leave but he and Bella had found Emily, Rachel and one of the human girls. They were tripping hard and went and got tattoos. As soon as there done they would meet me back at the bus. I walked outside and the bus was gone. What the fuck else can happen tonight?

Picking up Bella and the rest of the group. Emily had gotten a tramp stamp tattoo of a wolf's head and it said: _I KNOW HOW TO MAKE MY MAN HOWL_. Rachael's said: _WEZ BAD BITCHES_. And the human girl's said:_ AREN'T YOU LUCKY TO BE BEHIND ME RIGHT NOW?_

My cell rang it was Alice "Peter you need to hurry we are being arrested."

We pulled up to one hell of a sight. The bus had rear ended a cop car. He was trying to sort everything out. Leah said they ate the evidence after the crash so they wouldn't get busted for that and she wasn't kidding about that either.

Alice was twirling in a circle holding on to her skirt. She was singing "Mary had a little pussy, a little pussy and I take it with me where ever I go." Some of the human girls were still passed out on the bus, some were crying and some were hurling. The bride was cuffed in the police car already. She thought she was okay to drive but, didn't see the police car until she hit it.

Jasper and Emmett pulled up wanting to know what the hell was going on. Jasper went to Alice and they were making up.

Then Paul came jogging up with Rosalie on his back. She had a handful of his hair, topless twirling her shirt like a lasso "Giddy up big puppy."

Emmett was pissed "Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, you put your shirt back on right now."

Paul dropped to his knees "Could someone please get her off of me?" Emmett picked her up and was telling her how much he loved her.

Then Paul stood up and walked over to one of the human girls. He was looking at her like I look at Bella. Bella took my hand "They don't mate, they imprint and she just became PAUL'S WOLF GIRL.

When Edwards Volvo pulled up Bella became tense. I wrapped both arms around her "Bella you are coming home with me. I have had enough of this nonsense." She told him she couldn't go home with him. They stood there and arguing back and forth. Edward kept asking her for a good reason she couldn't leave with him?

Bella blurted it out "Because I just slept with Peter."

All eyes were on us.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. I will be posting more! **

**Thank you leaving reviews, marking this story as your favorite or alert!**


	15. Chapter 15

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity and other adult situations. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

**PETERS POV**

Everyone was looking at me and Bella. She whispered to Edward "I'm sorry."

"You, this whole thing is entirely your fault. Everything was fine until you came along." Shaking my head at that one, can he really believe that was true?

"I will not have you behaving like a common street whore. You will not lay with every piece of trash that comes along. You're my Fiancée and you belong to me."

When Edward grabbed Bella, that was all I could take. I pulled her away from him and put her behind me. Taking the back of my hand, I pimp slapped him across the face like the bitch he is "Your problem is with me now, not Bella. You will not talk to her that way."

All of them were trying to separate us. Telling us to stop and maintain because there were humans around. But I didn't care. Bella grabbed my arm "Please don't do this now my dad is here." I failed to realize that six more police cars and Bella's father had arrived.

"You again, why were you slapping Edward?"

"Why don't you ask Bella what happened Charlie?"

"Bells what the hell is going on now?" When her dad asked her, she immediately dropped her head.

"I slept with Peter and Edward just found out." She never looked up at him. Is she ashamed of what we did or that she did it with me?

Charlie was pissed and shoved me up against the bus and did the same with Edward. "You both are under arrest for disturbing the peace."

"As soon as I get out of jail Edward, your ass is mine."

"Name the time and the place, I will be there."

With a huge smile on my face "I am going to enjoy killing you."

Then her Dad yelled to his deputies "Arrest them all, we will sort this mess out at the station."

There weren't even enough cells to hold us all. Most of the women were in the interrogation rooms and had been spread out through the station. Bella was in her dad's office. I was in a cell with Jasper. Emmett was with Edward on the far wall. Garrett was with Paul in the middle.

The bride had called her Fiancée, Luke, to come and get her. Then the bridal party, KATIE the Maid of Honor, called for her bail. Followed by the Brides Maids; KYMMIE, ANGELINA, MIREADS, AXIA AND REEKA took their one phone call. I never really noticed human women before Bella. Even after their hard night out; they were still adorable.

Her dad came up to the cell and opened the door "You, come on." More fun times in store for me I'm sure.

**SAM POV**

I've called and called Emily. She would never pick up her phone. I was starting to get worried so I tried Jacob and Seth. They would not answer me either. I swear if they let anything happen to her, I will kill them. Without her I have no life.

Quill and Embry came over to the house. Of course they were starving to death like normal. Since Emily and Sue were gone they needed someone to feed them. I fixed hamburgers, corn dogs and french fries foe them. They ate everything and wanted to know what else I had to eat.

My cell phone rang and it was a number that I didn't recognize "Sam, I'm in jail and you need to come bail me out."

"What the fuck are you doing in jail?" She started to cry.

"Emily I'm sorry, I will be there."

"Also you need to bail out Rachel, Leah and um…Paul." When the fuck did Paul leave? I am so going to kill Jacob. I just know he had something to do with all of this.

Quill came up to me as I was leaving "Sam do you want me to come along with you to go get Leah as a backup? You know that I would never act like she did tonight." I gave him the death glare. Because at this point I was I no mood for it.

"You probably don't really need me to come Sam, so I am going home now."

**CARLISE POV**

Trying to just make it through my shift at the hospital. I was so lost without my Esme. I would give her anything she wanted to have her come home. Without her and my children, I am nothing. I even planned a trip to surprise her and let her know how much I appreciate everything she does for us. She and I could use some private time to unite again. I stared down at my wedding ring. I do love that woman so much.

Nurse NICOLE knocked on my door frame "Dr. Cullen are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine thank you." She told me her shift was coming to an end and I had a phone call on line three.

Hoping it was my Esme until I answered "Hey dad what's up?"

"Nothing son, what are you doing?"

Emmett hesitated "Well, I am in jail and I wanted to know if you could bail me out?"

"Why are you in jail this time?"

"I really was hoping that we could, you know, just skip all of that and you could just come bail us all out."

"Who is you all?"

"Well there is me, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Peter."

"What the...why? Where is your mother?"

"Okay but before I tell you, I need you to promise that you will stay calm. Do you promise?"

"Okay, I promise."

"Well after she got drunk and tripped out on some shrooms. She and Sue took off with some hot young guys dressed in leather that had whips and chains. No one has seen them since."

"What? I will bail you out just so I can kill you."

**PETERS POV**

Charlie told me to go in through door one of the integration room. When I walked inside he slammed me up against the wall "I should kill you for what you did to my little girl. Don't you even care that she has a Fiancée?"

Not being sure how to really respond to that. I knew no matter how I answered the question it was going to be wrong answer. I'm sure it has to be hard on him to think that his little girl is capable of doing such things. But she is a woman, all woman. And of course I didn't give a rat's ass about Edward.

"I am sorry sir; I never meant any disrespect to her."

"You are going to stay away from Bella, do you hear me?"

"I'm afraid that I can't do that."

Charlie backed away from me and drew his gun and it was pointed at my head "I could kill you right now and no one would question it."

Walking up to the barrel of his gun "Then do it, go ahead pull the trigger. Because I'm not going to stop seeing Bella unless she tells me she doesn't want to see me anymore." He was seriously thinking about doing it but, instead he walked away.

Figuring that I better not piss Charlie off anymore today. So I put myself back in my cell. Emmett had called Carlisle and Jasper wanted to know if he thought he would come or not. Emmett told Jasper to flip a coin. It landed on heads.

"That's the same odds that we have of him bailing us out, about fifty fifty. But I would guess it is about a ninety percent chance that I will lose my balls this time."

Poor little Emily was shaking and crying when she made her phone call to Sam. Rachael had passed out a long time ago. Leah was walking by to go to the bathroom when Garrett grabbed the bars on his cell and was trying to talk to her.

"Hey good looken."

"What do you want count slurpy?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me?"

"If you don't leave me alone I'm going to kick your ass."

Garrett was all grins as Leah walked away "She is starting to warm up to me."

Emmett and Jasper had made up with their women. They admitted that they had said some of the things and some were taken out of content. Other things were private thoughts that Edward had seen in their heads. Alice and Rosalie had zoned out for a long time. I don't know what Leah gave them but, damn I've got to get me some of that stuff.

Paul and his girl were looking at each other across the room with goof grins on their faces. There were no bars separating those two. I know how you feel buddy.

Sam was the first to arrive "I am so disappointed in you. You were the last one that I thought would ever act like this. Your behavior is unacceptable and you will be punished for it." Paul never took his eyes off his girl. Sam looked over at the girl and smiled. He must have known that Paul had imprinted.

Emily hugged Sam and said she was sorry. He even told her she was the only one that made him howl after looking at her tattoo. But it was his response to Leah that I didn't understand. Sam kept looking between her and Garrett with his mouth open.

Leah snapped at Sam "One word and I swear I will throw down with you right here, right now."

Carlisle immediately assumed it was all Emmett's fault. For once he really had nothing to do with it "I didn't do anything. I went with Jasper to pick up Rose and Alice. Besides it was your golden boy over there that started shit with the girls in the first place."

Carlisle walked over to Edward and he told Carlisle what had happened between me and Bella. He looked over at me "Oh." Yeah, I'm probably not welcomed there anymore.

Esme and Sue came walking in arm and arm. Sue had on a black leather hot pants and halter top. Her black boots had silver chains wrapped up them. Esme had a red leather skirt that was too short to even be called a skirt on and red stilettos.

Who would have thought that Momma Vamp and Momma Wolf had it in them? Our TWIMAMAs are naughty hotties. They were singing "Hey! You're a crazy bitch. But you fuck so good when I'm on top of it. I dream of doing you all night. Scratches go down my back to keep my ride on. You're crazy bitch but I like the way you fuck me."

Jacob and Seth came walking in behind them. Seth went over to Carlisle "Dr Cullen, after what I've seen tonight, I think I'm going to need some serious therapy. Could you recommend someone?" Carlisle didn't answer him he just stood there with his mouth open and looked at Esme.

Sue went to Charlie and told him to let everyone go. He told her that wasn't going to happen. She was tapping her ridding crop against her leg "Charles Andrew Swan do not disobey me. I have many things to tell you that will make the last couple of days make sense."

She raised her crop under his chin "But first things first, don't forget to bring your hand cuffs home with you."

Sue passed by my cell and was intensely staring at me "Adonudo unaligohi. I am sure that I will be seeing you soon." I think she just called me an ugly asshole in reverse but, I'm not sure. She went off twisting her ass and singing her Crazy Bitch song.

Carlisle took Esme's hand "You look so…."

"I'm ready to go home now." He just stood there.

She took her whip and brought it hard across Carlisle's ass "I said move boy."

Charlie released us all but in a few hours we all have to report to the carnival for our community service duties. The bride invited us all to her wedding. Alice and Rose were thrilled that they made a new human friend.

Bella fell asleep and Charlie was carrying her to his car. Edward went over there "Sir, Bella really needs to come home with me. We have many things to discuss. I think that would be for the best."

"I don't give a damn what you think. She is my daughter and she is coming home with me." At least Edward gets no special treatment from Charlie. He seems to dislike Edward as much as he does me.

Lighting up a smoke and it tasted so damn good. Waiting for Edward to start in "After the carnival meet me where we play baseball. Its time to settle this. Bella is mine and I will not let someone like you take anything away from me."

"In case you haven't noticed, I already did."

As we were walking away I looked over and Jacob was staring me down, he knew. Yeah, that one is coming too.

**JASPERS POV**

The fact that Peter had sex with Bella shocked us all. But most of all Edward, I think he used sex as tool to control her. I knew from their first dance, it was going to be a sad ending for someone. I am going to try to talk some sense into Peter. But I would fight to my own death to keep Alice by my side, so I understood what they had to do.

Emmett said he would try to do the same thing with Edward and get him to stop this fight. Edward is faster than Peter. But Peter is deadly. I know what kind of torture he is capable of because I taught it to him.

Edward has lived a very civilized life and won't understand Peter's way of fighting. Fighting with me and Emmett is different. Edward always has the advantage of seeing what our next move is. I am still baffled as to why Edward can no longer see into Peter's mind. He has always been able to before. They are both my brothers and I do not want to lose either one of them.

"Brother, I will run with you to get your truck."

When we got there Peter let his dog out and fed him. He seems to have taken this little creäture on as way to make peace with himself and have someone in his life to love.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

There were so many questions that I wanted to ask him. But I am not sure how to or what his reaction will be "Will you tell me how you were able to be intimate with Bella without killing her?"

"Killing her never entered my mind. I had so many emotions and feelings when I was inside her that I have never experienced before. It took all my strength not to bite her so she wears my mark. I would never do that unless that's what she wants." He had said so much in those few sentences.

"How does Bella feel?"

"How in the hell should I know. We never get but a little bit of time together. I don't think we ever will as long as we are here either. I mean come on, her dad finds me fingering her pussy and then the next night he has to hear that I popped her cherry. He really hates me by the way." Peter lit up a another smoke and handed me one.

"When I finally get to make love to her, I end up chasing tripping women all over town. Then end up in jail with you assholes. Now she is somewhere I can't go. I feel like I'm having a panic attack right now and I don't even need to breathe." Peter has mated with Bella. There will be no other for him. If she doesn't return his feelings then he will eventually find his own ending.

But I still had to try to stop this with him and Edward "Is there anything that I can do to convince you not to kill Edward?"

"Fuck no, you heard what he said, Bella belongs to him. He acts like she is his fucking pocession or his toy to be played with. I didn't feel any love coming from him towards her, only dominating control. As long as he is existing she will never be free. Even if she doesn't love me, she deserves to be free. She and I walk the journey of life as OTHER WORLDERS but, I don't care. If she would let me, I would take her on my journey with me." I was feeling all the love he has for Bella and all the hate he has for Edward. It was time to calm him down.

We caught up with the others. They already had a circle in progress. The girls told us all about their night. Emmett and I are definitely taking a trip to Spank Me.

When Rosalie said she has Leah on speed dial, Garrett's face lit up "Let me see your cell." She tossed it to him.

"Yes, may I please speak with Ms. Leah the wolf please?"

"If you don't leave me alone blood breath, I will come and find you. Then I will phase on top of you." She hung up on him. Garrett dialed it again

"I will come to you baby because I think that would be really sexy." Leah screamed then she hung up on him again.

We have a vampire doing a human. Now we have a vampire that wants to do a wolf. I really had to think about how they would have sex together. Would it always have to be doggie style so if she phased he still got to finish? I bet that would be a one hell of a ride.

We were all brain storming on how we could help the children out. Emmett came up with us all donating the money to build them a home not just a place to stay. I made a few calls and the JEPG Foundation was created. Rosalie and Alice loved that idea and took off to go shopping for them. I just hope that this day will end calmer than the last two.

**BELLAS POV**

Waking up to Leah screaming at the top of her lungs. It took me a little while to realize that I was in her room lying on the floor. Leah flopped around on her bed then put her pillow over her head.

Then I heard it "Oh baby." Bang bang bang on the wall. "More yes, yes, yes." Well at least Charlie should be in a better mood today.

Leah got out of bed and kicked me "Get the fuck up Bella. I can't take this anymore; we are going to go get something to eat." I showered and she loaned me a white tank top and jeans shorts. Leah is thinner than I am and they felt like I was falling out of them.

When we walked outside we found Seth lying under a tree with his earphones blaring. I guess he couldn't take anymore either.

We decided to go the diner it was all that was open "I didn't sleep for shit. Mom and Charlie were making noise all night long. When I finally got to doze off that PSYCHO VAMPIRE FREAK kept calling and harassing me the rest of the night. I am going to go to Spank Me after the carnival to get them both a gag ball. I hope they take the fucking hint and use them to. Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure I'll go." It would be at least a small escape from this town.

We ordered our food and Leah hadn't said anything. She seems preoccupied. But then again, I know I am. I have to face Edward today. I already took his ring off and need to return it to him. Knowing in my heart that I don't want to marry him. But I still feel bad for what I did to him. No matter what, he didn't deserve to hear about me and Peter the way he did. How did my life get so messed up so fast?

Leah asked me about last night and how I feel about Peter. I couldn't even find the words to explain it. The huge void that I feel without having him nearby. It was almost like I was incomplete and something was missing. But I will not allow myself to be rushed into anything, been there and done that. I still have to end things properly with Edward before anything else can happen.

"Bella you don't always get to choose who you fall in love with. You and I are poster children for the ABBE NORMAL kind of love." Knowing everything that Leah has to go through with Sam and Emily every day and how I have now fell for two vampires, I couldn't agree more with her.

Everyone was there when we arrived except Edward and Peter. Edward went to talk to Charlie this morning and apparently it did not go well. Charlie excused him from serving today because he did not want there to be any problems here.

As I walked by everyone just looked at me but never said a word. Jacob turned his head like he didn't even see me. That brought tears to my eyes. I stood up to Edward for him; and now he and I are back to square one. Looking for Peter but I never saw him. Maybe he decided it was time to move on from here.

My booth was pop the balloons with a dart. Leah was across from me at the basketball hoops. She came over and popped a balloon "Does that remind you of anything Bella? Maybe like..oh I don't, your cherry."

"Go back to your booth Leah." I bent down to get another balloon to it blow up and was trying really hard to just ignore her.

"Excuse me cutie. I would like to pop your balloons." My heart was beating so fast. It was him and he was still here, he didn't leave me.

"How many do you want?"

"As many as you will give me." He threw a twenty on the counter.

Peter popped five out of five. "What is my prize?"

"Anything from here in this row."

He leaned over the counter and pulled me to him "I would much rather have this." He kissed me.

"I better get back before your dad misses me. I will see you later."

They came around and told us to take a lunch break. I went first and then Leah was going to take her turn when I got back. I went around and came up on Peter giving the kids pony rides.

He even had Chichi out there with the kids. They all loved him and he was chasing around after them. I just stood there and watched. I don't know if I was just feeling emotional right now or if it was horny hormones. But I wanted him. His t-shirt was tight across his chest and his wranglers showed off one of his best features. He looked over at me and smiled. I pointed at the House of Mirrors across the midway. It was shut down for another forty-five minutes.

It was slightly dark on the inside. I went running down the aisle and Peter caught up with me. He guided me to the back with his hands on my waist. There were huge mirrors hanging on the wall. They each gave you a different reflection of yourself.

We were bouncing a little from walking on an air filled platform, almost like a huge pillow. Before I ever knew what was happening Peter had me on my back and he was on top of me. Feeling his hard cock pressed hard against my leg. He kissed me so long and loving, it stole my breath away. Sucking on his tongue and it tasted like peppermint candy.

He kissed and nipped at my breast over my tank top "Is it too soon? Do you want to?"

"I want to."

He used his teeth to unbutton my shorts and to pull down by my zipper. He took them off with his mouth. I was sore from last night but, I didn't care. My feelings have intensified. I was tingling from head to toe and the wet heat coming from me was driving me crazy. He would softly kiss my pussy and then give it long loving licks. But when he sucked and was flicking his tongue on my clit, I had to put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream.

When he stood up I saw the bulge in his pants. He stripped down and came back to me. He lifted my legs and put my ankles up on his shoulders. When he penetrated me, I was gasping for air. He was pounding into me so hard and so good.

Last night was so tender and loving. This time was raw and full of need for the both of us. When Peter started pounding me harder, I cover my mouth with both hands.

"Scream Bella, tell them you're mine. I don't give a fuck who knows."

Peter rolled on his back and took me with him. He grabbed my hips and helped guided me up and down on him, showing me how he likes it to be. It felt like he was up inside my stomach. He was bouncing me faster up and down his cock "Cum with me baby." I was feeling it throughout my entire body.

Collapsing down on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt so loved. He treats me like a man should a women not like a less than.  
"Bella."

"Yes."

"I love you." Not that I didn't want to but, I couldn't say those same words to him yet. The last two days have been a whirlwind. I thought Edward was my one and only but, I was wrong on that. I didn't want to make the same mistake again.

"I have a lot going on right now, can you give me some time Peter?" He looked hurt and never answered me. We got dressed and were headed towards the exit. The last thing we needed was a surprise visit from Charlie.

"You know you're going to have to choose Bella. I don't mean between me and Edward. I mean who you're living your life for, yourself or to please everyone else."

"I have to get back to my booth now. I will see you when this is over Peter, okay?"

"I have something I have to do right after. But I will call you later."

Leah and Garret were arguing when I came back. She had a dart in her hand "I will stab you in the heart with this if you don't get away from me."

"If I let you stab me. Can I pick where I get to stab you at?" She slapped him hard.

"I am going to consider that foreplay baby." Love, it is craze.

The day was over with, we had served our time. Leah and I were getting ready to leave "Do you want to go see the fight before we go to Spank Me?"

"What fight?"

"Peter and Edward are going to fight. Where the hell have you been? It's all anybody talked about today."

Edward and Peter were going to fight for me. I can't believe they were so stupid to do that.

**JASPERS POV**

The carnival was a success and no one fought or went back to jail. There was a donation made from the JEPG Foundation in the amount of one hundred and fifty thousand dollars to build rooms for all the kids.

Rosalie and Alice had bought truckloads of clothes and toys for them already. Rosalie had a glow about her all day. It made Emmett so happy to see her that way. They were going to enroll in the Big Brother and Big Sister program so they could spend more time with the kids.

I've tried to call Edward all afternoon and he wouldn't answer me. I couldn't stop Peter so I thought maybe I could him. We were loading up to go to the baseball field. Peter hadn't said a word the whole way there. Edward was already there waiting for him.

Peter let Edward have the first two punches "Now you have really pissed me off."

Watching them fight was primal. They were fighting for the one they loved. Edward held his own longer than I gave him credit for. After taking so much punishment from Peter; Edward couldn't stand anymore. Peter never stopped with the punches, he wanted to make Edward suffer. Peter had him on the ground with Edward's neck in his hands. I turned my head; I knew the end was here.

Bella and Leah came running up. Bella screamed "Peter I love you and if you love me you won't kill him."

Peter let go of Edward and looked at her. That was his mistake; you never take your eye off the enemy. That gave an advantage to Edward. He kicked Peter off of him and wrestled Peter down to the ground. I think by luck from the distraction Bella had created, Peter could get his ass handed to him.

Bella took off her tank top and stuffed it down in the gas tank of Edward's Volvo and Leah tossed her a light "Edward stop or I swear I will light it. Isn't this your most prized belonging, even more than me?"

Leah phased in front of Edward. She was protecting Bella. Edward got up and walked closer "You wouldn't dare. If you had not been acting like a whore then none of this would be happening. It is you that I should beat down."

All I saw was Jacob leaping over the car and landing as a wolf in front of Leah. He phased on the fly over the car and it was breath taking to watch.

Edward laughed "Do you two think you can stop me from getting to Bella?"

Now Garrett had joined in on the fight "If they don't, I will." It was getting really hard to tell who was protecting who anymore.

Bella raised her head high "Fuck you Edward." Then she lit it.

Garrett grabbed Bella and blurred away with her. It was just in time before Edward's Volvo blew up.

Edward never saw it coming. Peter charged him from behind and knocked him into the fire.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me! I will be posting more soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity and other adult situations. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**JASPERS POV**

Watching it all unfold before my eyes but I couldn't believe everything that was happening. For a moment supernatural enemies became one to fight for who they love. Garrett had Bella and Leah was running by his side. To watch them be a team to save Bella it become obvious, Garrett had mated with Leah. They were no differences from Alice and me to them, we are a team for eternity.

It was Jacob that stood his ground, he never backed down or away. He lounged for Edward at the same time that Peter hit Edward from behind and they collided. Jacob rolled on the ground and was back up on his feet but Peter was still down.

Edward should be grateful that speed was on his side. Even though he has burns, he is still alive. If there was a next time with Peter this won't be the case. Because Peter toyed with him for a long time and the kill could have been quick. Edward took off like the speed of light. Emmett and Alice went to run him down to see how severely he was burnt.

Jacob was taking off after Edward to. Sam yelled "Jake, this is not your fight. Stand down now." But Jacob is a scraper. It took Sam yelling more commands for him to stop. I think Jacob wanted his piece of Edward too. I sure as the hell wouldn't want to have to fight Peter and Jacob at the same time.

Leah was standing in front of Bella. Leah had Garrett and Seth by her side snarling, daring anyone to come close to them. Garrett was crouched between them and was ready.

The wolves had shown up to see the fight. Jacob told us at the Carnival that he didn't care anything about this fight and would not be coming. But man that boy knows how to make a hell of an entrance.

Quill and Embry were laughing "Dude did you see that shit, Bella blew up his fucking car? I told you this fight was going to be good and we didn't want to miss it."

"Are you all right Captain?"

He got up and was limping a little bit "Yeah, but Edward kept biting me on my ass and the back of my thigh. What kind of fucked up pussy fighting do you guys do around here?"

"Well sweet muffin perhaps you should not be so tempting." Peter gave me the finger. I knew he was okay at least his finger wasn't broken.

Bella was just standing there looking shocked and confused. Peter stopped a few feet in front of her "I blew up his car."

"Yes you did."

She ran to him and put her arms around his neck and he lifted her off the ground "Don't ever scare me like that again, my crazy girl. Promise me."

"As long as you promise not to fight with Edward anymore, then I promise." They were holding on to each other and weren't letting go. But I noticed that Peter never promised Bella that he would leave Edward alone.

They were walking back over and Peter was still limping from his ass wound "Are you okay, did Edward hurt you?"

"I'm fine and I heal quickly. It takes a lot more than him to hurt me."

"You didn't have to fight Edward to be with me."

"I wasn't fighting to be with you, I was fight for you. You're not a prize to be won in a fight. I love you Bella and even if you really don't love me, Edward will never hurt or control you again. That I can promise. I would leave right now and never come back if that is what it took to make you happy. I would be miserable for the rest of my existence but, I would do it."

"I love you but, I'm scared."

"So am I Darlin, but with you I can do anything. Leave with me and walk my journey by my side. I don't care where we go. Let's just go. I will bring you back when you say you are ready to come back."

"If I do agree to go with you, we would have to tell Charlie first."

"I just can't catch a break."

Sam told Jacob and Leah to go phase back to human. Garrett tossed his shirt to her as she trotted towards the woods. When she came out Sam went over to her and took her hand. Garrett was growling at that.

Sam was feeling so much regret and pain "Leah I am sorry for everything that I have done to you. There is not a day that goes by that I don't have regrets of us. But it is time for you to find your happiness. I am releasing you; I will now have no more control over you. You know what you need to do. How your life ends up is your choice now." He kissed her forehead and walked away. She started crying. Garrett picked her up and was comforting her. Both Rosalie and Bella went over to.

Emmett came back and slapped Peter on the back "Man, you really fucked Edward up. Alice is going to stay with him until Carlisle gets there. He didn't want me around. Jasper, Alice said she would call you later." If anybody could maybe get through to Edward it was Alice. He is going to have to stay away from Bella or this will be to do all over again.

Jacob walked up to us in just a pair of shorts. I really wanted to know what was going on with Leah "What was going on between Sam and Leah?"

"It's a long story about those two. But he just released her from the pack. She has the option to stay or go, because she imprinted on that." He pointed over to Garrett. So I was right about her and Garrett.

Jacob motioned his head towards the woods "Peter, I want to talk to you."

**PETERS POV**

Never taking my eyes off him. I wasn't sure right now if Jacob was a friend or a foe. I would not fight him unless it was life or death because I know what he means to Bella.

"Are you going to take Bella away from me to?"

"No, I would never try to come between you and Bella. She is her own person and can make her own decisions."

"I don't approve of what you are being with her. I can live with who you are if you don't hurt her. But if you do, I will kill you."

"Thank you for what you did for her tonight. You will always have a place in Bella's heart that no one can take away from Jacob. I know that because she says it in so many ways every time she talks about you."

As we walked back Jacob was still rubbing his shoulder still "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, I just landed on my shoulder. At least Edward didn't bite my ass." I rolled my eyes at that; I guess my ass will be the butt end of their jokes for a while.

"Do you have a car Jacob?"

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't let Bella anywhere near it. She blew up Edwards and wreaked mine all in the same weekend." He laughed along with me.

Alice came up with bags of clothes for me, Bella, Leah and Jacob. She said they could never get a hold of Carlisle and Edward took off. Edward wants to be left alone for a while. He packed up his stuff and took his Aston Martin. I find that really odd that he would just give Bella up that easy. I figured he would still want to fight for her.

Leah still wanted Bella to go to Spank Me with her to get gag balls for Sue and Charlie. Anything that had to do with Charlie and gag balls, I didn't really want to know about. Bella told her that she wasn't going to go because she wanted to spend time with me.

My "I JUST KNOW" went off. I whispered in her ear "You are going to want to go and see this, trust me." She said okay and it ended up being everyone that went, including our wolf friends.

Garrett was happy that Leah at least let him be in the same car as her. But she let Jacob ride in the front seat.

When we were driving there, I needed to say some things to Bella. She needs to understand where I was coming from with this; I want this relationship built on trust and the cold hard reality of what it really is.

"Bella, you know what I am. I feed on humans and I can't change that. I am what I am. There are going to be times that I'm going to have to be away from you. I never want you to be near that. But I don't want to upset you when I do or have to lie about where I'm going."

"I eat cows and chickens. Just because I don't slaughter them personally doesn't change the fact that I still survive on them. We all do what we need to do to survive." I am so in love with this woman.

Wanting to make sure that Bella saw what was about to happen. We were following Jacob around in the store. He stopped and stared at a little girl about twenty. Her name was KAREN. Bella gasped "Is it really happening for him?"

"Yes."

She was so thrilled that Jacob found his happiness. Whatever makes her happy makes me ecstatically thrilled. Now we can just relax and shop for some fun stuff. Just enjoy being two people in love.

Emmett was looking at this giant double ended dildo that was motorized. It had a strand of pearls that spun around the length of it. It was called the Buzz Saw. He was chasing Rosalie all over the store with it. But after Rosalie got her trip on she took it away from and was chasing him around wanting to use it on him "Come on Em, bend over and let me drive baby."

Rosalie had got more shrooms from Leah. She downed a handful but Emmett ate the rest of the bag because he figured since he was bigger than her it would take more for him. If I had to bolt with Bella right now, we are not going to get into trouble tonight.

Garrett and Leah weren't standing close to one another but you could still tell they were together. He had a sixteen inch pink rubber dong hanging out of his pants following behind her "This is small compared to me girl."

Then he slapped it. "Wanna stick my Pablo in your taco. Can I fill your Cannoli with my special G sauce? Would you…."

Leah ripped it out of his pants "I told you that stopped being funny five minutes ago." She threw it across the room.

"Damn it, you broke my Pablo." I can't wait until it is just Bella and I for a while.

Jasper was loaded down with goodies that Alice was getting. Emmett bounced over to him with a video in his hand "Look at what I found. Alice Does Everyone In Wonderland."

"What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

Jasper took it away from him "That's just the name of a porn FILM, DORK." Then he smacked Emmett with it.

Quill and Embry never left the dirty magazine rack and then there was Jacob. Jacob was in a world all of his own "I have to go get something and I will be right back, so don't leave me here."

Walking around hand in hand with Bella throughout the store. I kept asking if there was anything that she wanted to buy but she just blushed. Rosalie told us men to get out and give them time to shop. She told Emmett there was a juice bar around the corner with nude dancers, to go entertain ourselves for an hour or so.

Not really wanting to leave Bella but she probably wouldn't be as embarrassed if I wasn't there. I kissed her good-bye and left with them. Even though I thought it was a bad idea.

SSHART Juice Bar. They had the nightly premier sign with their featured dancers:

**AMBEROSIA**

**Polly the Pirate**

**Sammy Will Whammy You Gal**

**Sassy Sonja**

**THE LADYKT**

When we got inside Emmett was upset. Apparently at this juice bar they are not completely nude. They wear g-strings and pasties to hide their stuff.

"This sucks, the girls got to watch dicks swing last night so I want to see boobs ah bouncing." He ordered us all of drinks and I really wasn't in the mood. I just wanted to leave and have five minutes alone with Bella.

Emmett kept trying to encourage me "Come on man you know you are JXB ADDICTED. You know Jack and Bella."

"You are right about that my friend." Raising my glass and drinking with him.

We had already watched a couple of the dancers and I was ready to go "Have you been watching Emmett? He can't sit still and when he talks, he can't say anything right, watch."

Jasper went over to the other side of the table "Emmett what is the name of this dancer?"

Emmett grinned really huge "I think… I think XSHAZZJAMMYKAL." Well hell that wasn't it. It was Sammy Will Whammy You Gal.

"How long did that stuff last on the girls last night?"

"All night."

Jasper kept watching Emmett "Perhaps we should get him out of here before something really bad happens."

But then of course Emmett went into over drive. Polly the Pirate became SHORT STACKS LITTLE PIRATE. He was trying to help her out with her bird. He stuck its beak in places that it was never meant to go. Holy shit, why did I come with them? The bouncers are going to call the cops to us. Jasper tipped her three hundred dollars to just forget about it.

"Are you not enjoying the show and the strippers to? Because I think Emmett is out dancing some of them."

"I just miss Bella. I'm worried about talking to her dad. I know he already hates me. What if his opinion of me stops her from leaving with me?"

"You worry too much. I'm sure after talking to Sue, Charlie has already forgotten all about it. But why don't we suggest that we have a gathering of the wolves at the house? I know Esme really bonded with Sue so I'm sure they would love that to."

Maybe Jasper was right. But I didn't care we are not going to get into trouble tonight or I will not let Charlie find me getting my freak on with his daughter again.

Sassy Sonja was the last straw. Emmett was calling her SONJA CULLENS because she was hot like Rosalie and cute like Alice. He was showing her how to work the pole and how to make her butt really pop as he called it "Don't forget every time you come back around, really make it stick out there."

The bouncer came over to the table "It time to go or I'm calling the cops."

We were all leaving when Emmett came bouncing over "Watch this, SPEEDY RAIDER!" Emmett blurred through the room grabbing every pair of panties, pasties and boas he could grab. We were gone out the door.

Being really pissed that Emmett couldn't just behave for one night, just one damn night no less "I want to get the fuck out of here. Let's just get the girls and leave before something else happens."

"Come on Peter, don't be mad." Emmett was wrapping boas around me and covered my head with pasties. He handed me an arm load of memento as he called them. God I can't wait until he hits the zone out time.

Emmett was singing at the top of his lungs "Bella and Peter sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First she wreaked your truck and then she gave you a fuck."

We rounded the corner to go back to Spank Me and there stood Sue and Charlie. I dropped the panties and pasties I had in my arms.

"Evening Sir."

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me. Thank you for reviewing, marking this story as your favorite or alert!  
**

**Pablo was for filmdork, bless her heart! **

**You are now officially a part of my story. I will be adding names every chapter.**

**01Katie, AbbeNormal, Amberosia1, angelina32, **

**axia00, filmdork, JXB Addicted, Karen, kymmie**

**Mireads, Nicole, otherworlder81, paulswolfgirl**

**psycovampirefreak, Reeka, Short -stacks –little- pirate**

**Sonja Cullens, Speedyraider, sshart, TheLadyKT**

**twimama77, XShazzJammyKalsix**

**Sending my love back to you sisters.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**PETERS POV**

Standing there looking like a complete dumb ass with pasties on my head in front of Charlie. I took them off.

"I know that this must really look bad but I…" Charlie held up his hand for me to stop talking.

"Are those my daughters or have you already moved on to another innocent girl?"

"Charlie don't worry those are not Bella's panties. We just took those off of some strippers." Please somebody stop Emmett from fucking helping me.

"I am Sue Clearwater; soon to be Bella's step mother. I don't believe that I had properly introduced myself the last time we met. It is very nice to meet you Peter."

"Isn't it Charlie?" Sue elbowed Charlie in the gut.

"Uh huh."

"Charlie would you please go get my sweater out of the car? The night air has a bit of a chill to it."

As Charlie walked away "I hear that you won the fight with Edward. It has been a long time coming. I would like to be able to talk with just you and Bella if that is possible?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Sue was showing me kindness and I wasn't sure the reason for that.

"Good, now don't worry so much about Charlie. He has had a lot of adjusting to do over the last few days. I will see to it that you are given a fair chance. Not everyone can understand our worlds." Jasper told her about the gathering we wanted to have. She said she would get with Esme and work out the details.

The girls came walking out with bags of goodies. Bella said hello to Sue then she told me she had bought some things for our trip. I couldn't help but to smile, she trusts me enough to leave with me. Even with her dad somewhere nearby I didn't care, I gave her a kiss.

Charlie cleared his throat. That man has the worst timing in the world. Bella went over and gave him a hug "What are you doing here dad?"

His face turned bright red; just like Bella's does "We were just um… going to um… get something to eat." Sue gave Charlie a funny look.

"You both kept me, Bella and Seth up all night because you are to loud when you fuck. Take the hint and use them." Leah handed them each a gag ball and just walked away. Damn, I am loving that girl more and more. I might look bad right now but misery loves company, welcome to my party Charlie.

He shoved it inside is jacket "Sue we have to go there is an emergency at the station."

Jacob was leaning up against the truck when we got there waiting for us. He handed Bella a bag "This is a peace offering, sort of. You know what an ass I can be sometimes."

She opened the bag and took out a black t-shirt "Seriously Jake?" She turned it around so I could read it; Buffy the Vampire Slayer with flames going through it.

She hugged Jacob so tight "I love it Jake and I love you too." He told us goodbye. He was staying to wait for Karen to get off work.

Garrett rode back with us because the wolves were going home. He asked Bella about the wolves and all about Leah. It is our kind that causes them to change. So Bella figured that Sam released her because there could be no happy bliss on the reservation with Garrett being around. The cycle could never be broken. Their future children would all continue to change.

After hearing the story of Sam, Emily and Leah; I understood why Leah was fighting mating so hard. Not only is Garrett her known enemy but she trying to have a heart protection plan of her own.

We got back to the Cullens and the music was blaring and Carlisle was screaming "You are killing me Esme, Please take that out of my ass." We just stood there looking at each other.

Rosalie puts her hand on her hip "What kind of freaky shit are they doing in there?"

Emmett put his arm around her "Is it wrong of me to be turned on right now?"

Carlisle screamed "Oh god."

Esme was giggling like a little school girl "That my Darling, was an anal rain dance."

"Bella let's go for a drive." Everyone wanted to know where we were going and if they could come. But I wanted to spend some time with just her. I have always been a loner. The only constancy in my life I have ever had was Jasper and Charlotte. Since I'm not a social butterfly I could only assume their attraction to us was because of Bella.

We went to where we became one, our field. We sat and just talked. I was enjoying learning about her and shared some of myself as well. I wasn't ready to tell her everything yet, but I will. I want her to know about the real me. I still wanted to share with her some of my not so shining moments that I am not exactly proud of.

She was shaking from the night air. I went and got the blanket out of the truck "Maybe I can help warm you up?" We lay together on the ground wrapped up. I could hear them coming miles away as much noise as they were making.

Emmett was standing over the top of us "What are you guys doing?"

Rolling off the top of Bella "Apparently nothing." At least nothing while they are all around us.

They wanted to do a circle and of course they did to. I just sat with Bella and once she was warm she slipped off to sleep.

At the house Jasper told me I could put her on their bed. But told me he didn't want any Peter pecker tracks on it. I faked laughed "Ha ha, I can't promise that."

It felt so good to lay with her. I closed my eyes and tried to let my mind rest. I would give anything to be able to sleep with her like a normal man does the one they love. But this is all I can give her. I kissed her forehead and whispered "A couple of more days baby and we are out of here."

Before I knew it was breaking dawn. She started stretching and opened her eyes. "You stayed with me."

"Where else do you think that I would be? Even though I can't sleep that was the most peaceful rest that I have had in so long."

Emmett came in and jumped on the bed "Are you two going to lay around all day? Daylight is burning and we have things to do for your party tomorrow." I told Bella we would wait down stairs for her so she could get ready.

Alice came bouncing up the stairs with an arm load of stuff for Bella. As she passed us "You two need to go to the store for Esme. I have already assigned duties to everyone else." I love Alice but sometimes I want to give her a gag ball. Take the hint, shut the fuck up.

Esme was in the kitchen looking like the perfect wife and mother. She had a long list of stuff she needed from the store for the party that Alice has turned this into. What started out being a just a small gathering now has been Alicized and has gotten out of control.

Emmett asked if I knew what this stuff was on the list and I didn't. Esme suggested that we take Bella because she would know. She has to go work in a little while. She was working over the summer for college money. Not that she will ever have to worry about money again.

We sat on the couch waiting for her. Emmett flipped the TV to a basketball game. The KU GIRLs were shaking their pompoms. He was awed "That is what I consider to be the perfect sport."

On the way there I was going to gently express to Emmett the importance of tomorrow "Emmett if you do anything to embarrass me or Bella, I will rip your dick off. I swear to you that I will shred it into so many pieces, that Rosalie will need superglue to put it back together. Stay away from Charlie to. Do you understand?"

"I would do anything for Bella. I also consider you my brother as well." Well now he was just making me feel bad.

"I'm sorry man, I'm just nervous."

Bella kissed my cheek "It will be fine, Charlie is just rough on the outside but on the inside he is warm and tender." I hoped she was right about that because he didn't seem like the warm and fuzzy kind of guy to me.

We stopped at the Farm Supply store. I needed to get Chichi some food and new toys. They had everything you could think of for every animal. Bella had to go to the restroom. So we just hung out waiting on her.

Emett picked up a rod and was playing with it.

"What is that?" He told me it was a cattle prod and it was supposed to shock the cows and bulls to make them move.

Emmett stuck it to his leg "I think it's broken, I didn't feel anything."

Then he stuck it to mine, I didn't feel anything either. "Let me see it." I rolled my eyes; the dumb ass forgot to turn it on. I turned it on and handed it back to him.

When Bella came out of the rest room Emmett stuck it to her ass "Bella do you feel that because we didn't feel anything?"

She screamed and fell to her knees. When she got up "You son of a bitch that hurt."

She was chasing Emmett around the store. I went and got four of them, waiting for him to come back around. Emmett is very strong, so surprising him helps you out in the attack. I jumped on his back and had him face down on the floor with his arms behind his back. I was sitting on his butt trying to hold him down.

"Bella get him."

She stuck all four of them to Emmett's manhood "Oh baby, daddy likie, do it again." We were all laughing until I looked up and saw JEAN COBO, the store manager.

She didn't very look happy either "We do not allow that kind of sick thing to take place here. What you do with your boyfriend at home is your own business. Please leave." I looked around to tell her I was with Bella. Bella was hiding under a clothes rack and laughing. So I got off Emmett and just walked towards the door.

We passed a music store on our walk to the grocery store. Bella smiled "I PLAY the FRENCH HORN still. I've played it since I was in the sixth grade."

"That's good to know because I have something you can wrap your lips around and blow on."

She smacked me and whispered "Later." Well hot damn now we're talking.

Emmett caught up to us and Bella was still laughing "Are you guys sure that you don't want to have a little private time alone while I get the groceries?" Well isn't she being funny today.

"How would you like it missy if I bought some cattle prods for Emmett to have around the house to play with?"

Emmett took out his cell "Alice get me a hundred cattle prods from the internet. It doesn't matter why I want them, just get them." Okay that was a bad idea.

Emmett wrapped his arm around Bella' shoulder as we walked into the grocery store "Now Belly, you can't be using the prods on Peter's ass for a while because he is still tender."

Shaking shaking my head no at Emmett and mouthing if you do it your dead. He put Bella in front of him facing me for protection "Peter has a Edward tramp stamp now. He has Edward's teeth marks permanently tattooed on his ass."

Bella was laughing so hard that tears were coming "You mean that's how Edward hurt you?"

Emmett shoved her towards me "Gotta go." They are really starting to give me a complex.

Bella wrapped her arms around me "How about I kiss your boo boo and make it all better?" I wasn't sure if she was making fun of me or not but I was finding that kind of hot. I know that have to get away from Emmett for a while for sure.

It felt different shopping with Bella. Shopping is not my thing but this was fun and I felt comfortable with her. I pushed the cart while she got what she needed and crossed off Esme's list.

Emmett came back with Quill and Embry. They rode to town with Sue. They were making brownies for tomorrow. Finally someone that is trying to help me out with Charlie, they told me those were his favorite desert.

Down every isle Emmett would ask Bella fifty times "Do we need this?"

She would always answer the same way "No."

"I swear Emmett if you ask me one more time do we need that I am going to scream."

He grabbed a box of Chocolate Count Choula cereal off the shelf "Look Bella."

"Dracula Cereal, get it. You could pretend like you're eating Peter in the mornings." She had a strange look on her face.

"Fucking quit." Punching Emmett in the arm.

"Ouch, what did you do that for? Don't you want Bella to eat you in the mornings?" I couldn't understand why they were both looking at me with the same strange look on their faces.

Emmett was motioning his head around and think he was winking at me. Emmett has an OCCASIONAL EPISODE of strange sometimes, but let's just set the record straight. I'm not gay and I don't swing that way.

"What do you think? Of course I want Bella to eat me in the morning, lick me all afternoon and love me all night long. But if you don't…." I heard someone clear their throat.

"Your dad has been behind me the whole time hasn't he?"

"Yes he has."

Well, fuck me.

**BELLAS POV**

Peter and Emmett dropped me off at Newton's for the afternoon. It was really boring today. I have only had four customers all day long. So I decided I would clean for a while to pass the time. I felt my cell phone vibe in my pocket.

It was a text from Peter; _Going with Garrett to get a bite. Rosalie said she would pick you up. Love you._

Trying to think of something witty to text him back about the grabbing a bite comment; _Okay, Maybe you can grab a bite with me when you get home?_

He was really fast on the response; _Do not tempt me. I would love for everyone to know that you are my girl._

Today has been good for me. I have had time to think. But I hadn't thought at all about being turned by Peter. I still want to become a vampire and I feel right now that I want it to be with him. But this time I'm taking things slower and making decisions because that's what I want to do.

The one thing that I thought about a lot today was what he said about living my life to only please others. Peter told me last night that this trip is just about me and him. I need to take baby steps to change things. I need to find myself and my own way. I want to show him that I am making a commitment to him but not giving up something else to do so.

Then it came to me. I was about to do something that I would have never even considered before I met Peter. He is my life line to finding myself.

Rosalie came to pick me up "What do you want to do Bella; the guys are all gone hunting? We have all evening."

Feeling a lot closer to Rosalie but still not sure of how she would feel about this "What would you think about my getting a tattoo?"

"I think that would be so cool and I would love to have one, but I can't." She almost seemed sad that she couldn't get one to.

We went into the shop and the young guy that was giving me my tattoo kept telling me to relax, it's not that bad. He had tattoos all over his body and piercings everywhere. He told me this hurt much worse as he lifted his white wife beater to show me a nipple piercing but when he wanted to show me his penis piercing, I decided that I was ready for him to start on my tattoo and he could keep his penis in his pants.

Telling him that I had a friend that was allergic to needles but she still wanted to get a tramp stamp. He suggested doing a spray on, it only last for about a week but it would allow her to have one.

We twisted our butts down the street together with our shirts tied up so the whole world could see our stamps. Mine said: PETERS GIRL with barb wire and roses going through it. Rosalie's tattoo was: Em, MY MONKEY MAN with bananas going through it.

We walked through the door and Alice was sitting on the couch. Rosalie went over and stuck her ass in Alice's face "See what Bella and I got."

"You guys got a tattoo. I can't believe that you did it first of all Bella. How is that even possible Rosalie that you could get one?"

"Why didn't you see it Alice? I just figured you would have seen it so there was no need for me and Bella to ask you to come long. It's just a spray on but I feel like one of the girls and it makes me feel sexy."

Alice was pouting "Thanks for asking me if I wanted to go."

We sat around drinking and smoking. They me asked question after question about me and Peter. They made sense when they said it is still all new to me but, not for him. This wasn't just a little high school crush. I didn't have to worry about that with Edward. Everything that we would have done together would have been new for the both of us. Rosalie said she does stuff to still surprise Emmett in bed.

They wanted to help me but I don't think that I can do what they want. When I thought about how old Peter really is and how many women he has probably had, I knew it was time to put on my big girl panties. Taking in a deep breath and I was going to titty up just like Leah is always telling me to do.

"Okay what can you guys teach me?"

Rosalie had a huge smile on her face "We will teach you how to know your pussy, feel your pussy and love your pussy."

"Welcome Bella to VAMPIR3 S3DUCTION #101."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me! I am trying to post fast so I can get to the end and mark it complete. **

**You are now officially a part of my story. I will be adding names every chapter.  
**

**01Katie, AbbeNormal, Amberosia1, angelina32, axia00, filmdork, IPLAYFRENCHHORN, **

**JXB Addicted, Jean Cobo, Karen, KUgirl, kymmie, Mireads, My Monkey Man, Nicole, **

**OCCASIONAL EPISODE, otherworlder81, paulswolfgirl, Petersgirl2011, psycovampirefreak, **

**Reeka,Short -stacks –little- pirate, Sonja Cullens, Speedyraider, sshart, TheLadyKT, twimama77, **

**XShazzJammyKalsix, VAMPIR3 S3DUCTION,  
**

**Sending my love back to you sisters.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**BELLAS POV**

Rosalie created lessons of becoming sexy for me. After reading just the first one, I could not believe that I had actually agreed to do this.

* * *

**PUSSY- KNOW IT, FEEL IT, LOVE IT-LESSON 1**

_**1)Making yourself comfortable with your own naked body.**_

_**2)Self discovering your sexuality.**_

_**3)Self discovering your sexuality in public.**_

_**Once completed we will proceed to Lesson 2**_

* * *

Handing the paper back to Rosalie "I don't think that I can do this. I mean really how much can you guys teach me in just one day?"

"Look Bella, we can't teach you what you need to know in one day. Maybe we should come along with you on your trip with Peter? We could take one lesson at a time, complete that one then go on to the next one"

"Peter only invited me won't he be mad if you guys just get invited to come along?"

"Don't be ridicules. Peter doesn't know what he wants until you tell him. But I will tell Emmett that he can swim with a DOLPHIN where we are going. For some reason he has always wanted to do that. He will handle Peter."

"I will tell Jasper that it is a history tour and you won't be able to keep him away. All I have to do is smile and say its 4 ME JASPER please, no worries. Jasper is his brother, do you think Peter will tell him no? We will be by your side every step of the way. When we are done with you, your vampire will be on his knees begging you for more."

"I don't even know where we are going. So are you guys really going to do those things with them?"

They said at the same time "No of course not."

We let Rosalie drive us around. She pulled over "Everybody get stripped down to your panties."

"Uh..nope. I'm not going to be doing that."

"If you cannot become comfortable with your own naked body Bella how do you expect to please Peter with it? You are going to be getting naked a lot." Up until now when Rosalie had said something I never even thought about the fact that I had already been naked around him. I really do want to please him and I don't really know anything about sex. I told myself baby steps and just keep breathing.

"Okay when we pull up to the stop light, we are going to do a nude Chinese fire drill. Everybody get out and run around the car three times. We will do it at human speed with you Bella." The first time was the worst. At least I didn't fall. I would hate to think of what I could have skinned up being naked.

When we came up to the next light, there were cars around. "Rosalie there are people around. I am not doing it."

She shoved me out the door "Oh yes you are Bella even if I have to drag you around the car. Now move your ass."

As we were running we heard brakes stretching and then we saw an ice cream truck and a black Harley Davidson truck colliding.

Garrett stuck his head out of the window "Evenen ladies, nice tatts."

Peter had to do something and told Garrett to take his truck back. Garrett was asking us if we thought Peter would notice. I was pretty sure that he is going to notice the front end all smashed in.

Garrett swore us to secrecy. Rosalie told him not to panic. She would have it taken care of and all we had to do was keep it away from Peter for one day. That doesn't really sound like a good plan to me. But, they told me I have to keep him busy until then.

We went back to the house and continued my lesson. We all did a circle including Garrett. Rosalie was directing this "Okay everyone take off your shirts."

Looking over at Garrett and he had his phone out ready to capture the moment. "Um… what about Garrett?"

"Well don't just sit there dork take yours off too."

That wasn't exactly what I meant. Rosalie explained that they were giving me a few pointers and if Garrett said anything that she would tell Emmett, Jasper and Peter that he wrecked the truck while ogling over my, hers and Alice's naked body. That he needed to keep his mouth shut about mine and her tattoos. They were also a secret until we were ready to show it to them.

Rosalie had planned to show Emmett after the party and remind him why she calls him her monkey man. I think that it is so sweet that she is still so in love with him after all these years.

Rosalie told Garrett to raise his right hand "You are now taking the penis oath. If you share anything that was discussed here with anyone, it will be the last time you ever feel your dick again."

Garrett's eyes were huge "Your secret is safe with me. I love my penis and would not want to lose it."

"Now Bella have you ever self-pleasured before?" I must have been twenty shades of red, it was bad enough with the girls but somehow now Garrett is involved.

"I don't know."

She smiled and took out a dildo "That's okay because we will walk you through it."

Standing up to put my shirt back on and I put the dildo in my purse "You know what I think that I can handle this one by myself. But what is the purpose of this?"

"Once you have had the time to discover your body and know what you really like, it will only make sex better. Trust me; it will turn Peter on as well."

Rosalie took me to Charlie's house so I could pack and I told her I would get a lift back with Leah. Leah called earlier and wanted to know if I wanted to get something to eat with her. She just needed to get away from the reservation for a while.

Picking out some things that I wanted to take with me. Then I thought about what I did with Rosalie and Alice tonight. I actually passed number one on the list.

Taking the dildo out of my purse "Titty the fuck up Bella it is time to do number two."

Taking off my clothes and I couldn't believe how good it actually felt. Then I felt the bed move. Gasping when I looked over and there set Peter just watching me. I was so embarrassed; he caught me playing with myself. What he must be thinking right now. Trying to cover up but he stopped me.

"No, don't stop Bella. I was enjoying the show."

He laid down with me and showed me that it was okay and it didn't bother him at all. He kissed and touched me while I self pleasured. It was only making it better for me and the orgasm was so much more intense. He was just as into it as I was. As matter of fact I could feel on my leg how much he was into it. Maybe Rosalie was right. Maybe I can do this after all.

After we laid holding each other afterwards. I needed to get Peter out the room "Would you mind going down to the kitchen and getting me a glass of water?"

When Peter left I grabbed my phone and texted Rosalie; _I love you and you were right. It was great._

_I hope you enjoyed your surprise visit from Peter. I called him and told him to meet you at Charlie's house. It is time for number three. You're becoming more seductive by the minute. Don't forget to keep Peter busy until tomorrow so I can fix his truck._

Getting out of bed to put my clothes on and I felt his hand rubbing over my tattoo. Fuck, I wasn't thinking, I wasn't ready him to see it yet. He sat the glass on the night stand and sat down. He didn't say anything.

**PETERS POV**

Sitting down on the bed. I couldn't believe that she did that, no woman has ever done something to show me that I mean so much and that I was special to them.

"Do you not like it? Maybe it was too soon and I shouldn't have done it?"

"Bella that is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me. I have feelings for you that I have never experienced before. Sometimes I have trouble expressing them and deciding exactly what they are. When I came here I was really messed up and not sure that I actually had a purpose anymore. I know what that purpose is when I am with you. I have not felt like a man for a long time. But with you not only do I feel like a man again, you make me want to be a better man. It means so much to me that you want everyone to know that you are my girl."

She started crying "I'm sorry I went and got all sappy on you."

She pushed me down on the bed "Say it."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me that I am always going to be your girl."

"You're always going to be Peter's Girl and I love you." As I ran my fingers over her tatt.

Leah was yelling from down stairs. Bella had already told her that she would go to dinner with her. I didn't want to let her go but, I did to get up and finish getting dressed.

"You go with Leah and I'm gonna go find Garrett. I'll get my truck and be waiting for you when you get back." Bella almost jumped on top of me

"No you can't, I mean why don't you come with me and Leah?" Bella was acting very strange

"Don't you want to spend some time with just Leah? I am sure she would rather talk without my being there."

Bella took out her cell phone and asked for Garrett's number. She sent a text; _Peter and I are going with Leah for dinner. He wanted to find you so he could get his truck back but, Leah drove so we can ride with her. Do you want to go?_

_I will be right there._

"Why would you ask Garrett to go?"

"Because I wouldn't want you to be the only guy there silly." That was so sweet of my girl. Always thinking of me first.

Dinner for the girls was very quiet, they really didn't say much. Leah told us that Sue wanted to talk to just me and Bella. Leah called her mom, and she told her to bring us to the reservation. Leah made it very clear to me that it was by invitation only and to never come on their land without being asked to.

Leah and Garrett were going for a walk on the beach while we went to see Sue. At least Leah was not trying to stab him today.

Sue greeted us and asked us to come in. She asked us to sit down at the kitchen table. "Well how are the love birds doing?"

"We're fine. What did you want to talk about?"

Sue seemed a bit uncomfortable "I wanted to make sure that your leaving didn't mean that you would not be attending our ceremony. I love your Father very much and he would be crushed if you weren't there."

Bella took her by the hand "I will be there; I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Sue extended her other hand to me "Peter, if you don't mind?"

Laying my hand in hers. She put my hand over Bella's then covered ours with hers. She closed her eyes and dropped her head. She was talking in a language that I didn't understand. She gasped "The magical two."

Looking over at Bella and she just shrugged, she has no more clue than I did "Excuse me Ma'am; I don't understand what you are saying to us." Sue released our hands.

"I believe in a lot of things, magic being one of them. We have magic in our blood, which is our gift. All I can tell you is that you and Bella have magical powers. They are relying and feeding off of one another. I can't tell you details because I don't believe that you have discovered them yet or yourselves together. But united you two are unstoppable."

She wanted to talk to us alone because she told us it was better to keep it to ourselves until it was time. We sat and talked to Sue for hours. The only thing she wanted was to make sure that Bella did a fitting of her bride's maid dress before she left. I could have talked to her forever; she has so much knowledge and wisdom.

"You know Peter it really doesn't matter what Charlie thinks of you. Really it's only Bella's opinion that counts." Sue has a kindness that I would not expect towards our kind.

As we were driving back to Charlie's, I was trying to really understand the meaning of Sue's words. I knew things have happened over the last few days that even I don't really comprehend. Like today when I went to feed with Garrett, I froze when it was time to bite. I've never had remorse for the lives I have taken. They were considered less than a piece of shit even by human society standards.

All I could focus on was their heart beats. Just like the one I heard and felt all night last night when I held her. I did drain them but, am I getting weak? Even my senses and vampire instincts have been off since I've been here.

Garrett knew that something was wrong and kept asking me if I was alright. That's why I sent him on back. I just need to clear my head. I went for a human walk. I came up to a store window and stood there just staring in for a long time. I know that this cannot happen right now but, maybe someday. I laughed to myself, when do you know you're in love? When all you can think about is heart beats and wedding rings. I do love my girl.

Bella was shaking me "Hey, are you in there? Do you want to come in; I still need to grab my stuff? We can take my truck back to the Cullen's."

She hugged Leah goodbye and told her that she would see her tomorrow. Garrett hugged Bella too, they seem to be closer as well. Leah was even going to take Garrett back to the Cullen's on her way home. He was grinning from ear to ear about that.

Following her up the stairs and watching her little butt swing back and forth "Peter, do you want to stay here tonight? I was thinking since the house is empty, we could be alone."

She didn't have to say that twice to me. I grabbed her waist at the top of the stairs and guided her to her bedroom "I would love to be alone with you. Maybe I can make love to you on a real bed."

She took some clothes to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I took my boots off and my shirt. If Charlie was going to pay a surprise visit, at least I wanted to have my pants on to face him this time. When she came back "You can get comfortable if you want to. I promise Charlie is not coming by tonight." I smirked because she just knew what I was thinking.

When I took off my pants she was giggling "What?"

"You're wearing superman underwear."

Slowly crawling up on the bed to her "Do you know what my kryptonite is?"

She shook her head no "You Bella, you're the only thing that can hurt me."

We lay together kissing and touching until she started yawning. Kissing her forehead "You're tired, you need to sleep."

"I'm sorry it's been a long day."

"You don't have to be sorry. We don't have to have sex every night. However, I would not complain if we did."

Reading her old worn copy of Withering Heights. She told me it was her favorite and she has read it over and over.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I HAVE TO READ SOMETHING."

It was morning and I woke her up. I was just getting friendly with Bella when my cell rang over and over. Getting out of bed and I took it out of my jeans, it was Jasper "What?"

"Well brother, I think that you might want to come and look at this."

"What is it now Jasper?"

He laughed "I don't think that I could explain this even if I had to over the phone."

"Is everything all right Peter?"

"I have to go but, I will come back for you."

She got out of bed and stretched "No, I will get my things together and shower. I will meet you at the Cullens."

Were my eyes playing trick on me? Hell no they weren't. My truck was scattered in hundreds of pieces around the yard. There was some frame pieces hoisted up in the tree just hanging there. "What the fuck happened?"

"I don't know, Emmett and I just returned from hunting and no one is here right now."

"Maybe we can put it back together? Somebody had to take it apart right?" Emmett was actually trying to be helpful this time. At least I think he was.

Taking out my cell "Garrett, where the fuck are you at right now?"

He hesitated "Where are you?"

"I am standing in the middle of what used to be my truck. Or at least that is what it was when I fucking gave it to you yesterday."

"Uh oh." The asshole hung up on me.

"It doesn't matter. Come on Jasper, we are going to go buy a new one. It's time that I let it go anyways."

**EMMETTS POV**

Sitting around watching ladies wrestling when Alice, Rosalie and Garrett got back. Garrett sat down "How do you think they keep those small pieces of fabric in place?"

"The goal is that doesn't stay in place while they are wrestling. I hope that's the case when LEEZER LISA, FRI GIRL and KOUGAS OLDER WOMAN comes on because they are hot. I wouldn't mind getting a peak at their goodies."

"Cool."

Bella came in and sat down close to Garrett "How did Peter take it?"

"I don't know I haven't seen him yet. But when I talked to him on the phone, he was not taking it so well. But don't worry; your secrets are still safe with me."

She kissed Garrett's cheek "Thanks."

When Bella walked in the kitchen "What secrets do you know about Bella?"

Garrett grabbed his dick "I don't know anything about anything. I need to go help Rosalie get Peter's truck put back together before he comes back." I've never noticed him doing that before, maybe that was a nervous tell sign. Hmm… what are they trying to hide from me?

Going into the kitchen and Bella was making a sandwich "So Bella, what's going on between you and Garrett?"

She almost choked "There is nothing going on." Her face was bright red and she was biting her bottom lip. That's her tell sign and I am going to find out what the hell is going on around here.

Not liking those guys keeping secrets away from me. I questioned Rosalie too; she acted like I was crazy. She wouldn't even let me be in the same room when she got done putting Peter's truck back together. She showered and wouldn't let me see her naked. Since when does she not want to show me her body?

Really I was starting to get a bad feeling. Is she cheating on me? Does that have something to do with Bella's and Garrett's secret too? I knew that something was really wrong when Rosalie told me that I had to leave the house for a while because she needed to have just some girl time. That was it. Since when does she need just girl time?

Maybe I need to do a little 007 mission. Dialing my cell "Quill, why don't you and Embry come on over. I need some help with watching a few people in this house that are acting very strange right now."

Meeting them far enough away so that no one could hear us. They asked what was going on. I told them that the house was full of secrets and I think Rose might be cheating on me.

Quill put his hand on my shoulder "That's harsh man, you can count on us. What can we do to help?" Going through the garage, we pulled out some security cameras to set up before we left.

"I will find out what you're doing Rose and for your sake, I hope that it is not what I think it is."

They helped me set up ten cameras. I went to tell Rosalie we were going to leave and I would be back soon. I put my hand on the small of her back.

She took my hand off "I wouldn't want to get my dress wrinkled before the party. I'll see you when you get back." She kissed my cheek. As I walked out the door, I felt like someone had punched me hard in the stomach.

We went just far enough so that no one knew we were nearby. I turned all the monitors on. I told Quill and Embry to watch for someone we don't know coming in or out of the house. Most of all look for a strange man that was coming there behind my back, in front of my face to see Rosalie.

Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Garrett came into the living room and all sat down together. Why would they let Garrett stay when it was supposed to be girl time? They were talking about Bella and Peter's night they had.

Rosalie handed Bella a pair of Love Panties, they had a built in vibrator inside. It had a remote control so you could turn it up or down. Bella was supposed to wear them to the party and no one would ever know.

"I don't know Rosalie. Maybe I should wait because it's to soon for me to do this."

"Stop worrying Bella. I will only apply a small amount of vibration at a time. If it gets to be to much for you, say the code word mama and I'll turn it off. I'm so proud of you. You have almost completed the first lesson. Being in public and still maintain control will be the real test for you."

Then she handed Bella a piece of paper. .

* * *

**COCK- KNOW IT, LOVE IT, BLOW IT-LESSON 2**

_**1)Making yourself comfortable with his naked body. Touching and loving it only. But no intercourse.**_

_**2)Pleasure him with your hand or mouth. But no intercourse.**_

_**3)Pleasure him with the one you didn't use in number two in public. But no intercourse.**_

_**Once completed we will proceed to Lesson 3**_

* * *

What kind of shit is going on with those four? They are sexing Bella up. Peter will not see it coming and he will never know what hit him. That is until our little Bella makes this YEARs PRINCESS of seduction and rocks his world.

Being really grateful that Rosalie is mine and mine only. I felt like an ass for even thinking it, but I can't help it. She could have anyone she wants and I know that.

They were also talking about the trip and I guess we are all going now. Quill and Embry said they would love to come along and see how this all ends up. So I invited them to come along too.

But I am still a little pissed that they are keeping secrets from me. I think they need to be taught a lesson about who they are really messing with. Quill asked me what I was going to do to teach them a lesson about keeping secrets. I have something planned for new little sex kitten.

"I think we need to go to Spank Me and get a pair of Love Panties."

"Are you sure Emmett that this is a good idea? Won't we get into trouble for it? We are still on Sam's shit list."

"Have you guys ever known me to get us in trouble?"

When we got back from Spank Me, everyone was busy and didn't even notice us. While Quill and Embry were keeping a lookout, I went into our bed room and exchanged the panties that Rosalie had laid out for Bella. The remote that she has is now worthless. I will teach them to try to scam Emmett 007.

Helping Quill and Embry make the brownies for the party. They wanted something that crunched, so I went around the house looking. I found Rosalie's stash. I crushed it up and put them in the mix. They told me when they took them out of the oven, not to give the ones on the left to any humans. They had added healing herbs to those. So I guess the others are okay, they didn't say not to give those out.

Peter was showering and people were starting to arrive. When he came down he told Jacob that he would be doing him a favor to take his old truck off his hands. My Rosie had made it look brand new again and I would say that she also made some upgrades

"I can't except that. I don't have the money to pay for it."

"Consider it a gift for what you have done for Bella. Besides I happen to "JUST KNOW" that you're going to need more room soon."

Peter looked over at Karen "She is the one Jacob, never let her go man."

Everyone was laughing and having a good time until Charlie and Sue arrived. Then it seemed to be a little tense. Peter was outside smoking a cigarette when they got here. Charlie was still a little upset with Peter.

"So you're not happy with just violating my daughter, you want to give her lung cancer too?" Peter went to put it out and Bella grabbed it from him

"Thank you, I really needed one of those. I have smoked for almost a year dad. I have always felt that I had to hide it from you but I don't feel that way anymore. I am an adult and I will smoke when I want to. So please do not blame Peter for my choices."

"Sorry. I didn't know Bella smoked before she met you."

"See, I told you everything would be fine. Charlie is all bark but, no bite."

Carlisle, Esme, Sue and Charlie were discussing the wedding. The Cullens were extended an invitation. So far everything was going great. We weren't sure exactly how much Charlie knew about us so we kept up the image and fixed plates of food as well that we would get rid of later.

Bella and Rosalie slipped off together and I knew where they were going to. Rosalie told Bella the purpose of this lesson was to learn self-control. That this would teach her how to have control over her orgasms, it would intensify them when she was with Peter. That it was very sexual to be able to do it around people and for them never to find out about it. Rosalie was coaching her.

"Now Bella, I will start very slow. Remember if it gets to be too much just say the code word, mama and I will turn it off. Then we can move on to lesson number two."

It was time for desert, Alice brought out all the cakes, pies and brownies "Oh shit, that's not good."

They were all mixed up now. I had no idea which pan was which.

Grabbing Quill "We need to take a walk."

"Please tell me Quill that you know which pan of brownies are which?"

"Dude, what do mean? I told you that the humans can't have the one with the herbs in it. You were supposed to keep them straight."

"What would be the worst thing that could happen if they got the one with shrooms in it?"

He stood there with his mouth open "We could od them, you know kill them."

"Oh shit, that's not good."

"It will be fine, no one has had any yet. So we will just grab the pans and take off with them."

When we got back there was half a pan of brownies from each one already gone "Oh shit, that's not good."

Looking to each one of the humans. Karen had cake and Bella was sitting on Peter's lap, with no desert thank god. Emily and Rachael had cake and pie. Sue and Charlie each had brownies on their plate.

"Oh fuck, that's really not good."

"Fuck is right man. We need to get the brownies away from them somehow."

Now I was really starting to panic. So I did the first thing that popped into my head, I grabbed the water hose. Maybe I can water the brownies down and that will water the shrooms down as well. But before I could turn it on Charlie stood up and started taking off his clothes.

"Wow it is just me or is it fucking hot. Sue, you're my good looking lover, do want to go home and do a war dance on cock?"

"Oh shit, I could be a little late. Don't worry Charlie, I'll cool you off." Turning the sprayer on full blast because this hose job needed to be done real fast.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jasper came over and was trying to take the hose away from me. Until I blurred out what had happened. He went and grabbed the other hose, now he was helping me hose down the whole table.

"You idiot, you better hope that you don't kill them."

"Shut up Jasper and just keep hosing them down."

Bella was bouncing up and down on Peter's lap "Mama, for the love of god mama. I am going to ..." Peter was moaning now to, apparently he was feeling the vibration through his pants.

Bella was riding him like a cow girl in front of everyone "Rosalie MAMAMAMALEA!"

Taking the remote out of my pocket and it wasn't even on "Oh shit, that's not good."

Then Bella panties started smoking. Maybe I should not have used water around them. Peter threw her up on the table, raised her skirt up , spread her legs apart and ripped her panties off her.

"You son of a bitch. What did I tell you was going to happen Emmett?" Peter was growling and I would say he is a little pissed off right now.

When Quill and I turned around there stood my little TINKER BEAR. When Rosalie was pissed off about something, she can be a real hell cat to deal with. I would rather face Peter any day.

Flipping the remote to Quill "Run. Run buddy like the wind and don't stop." He was on his own now because Rosalie took off after hm.

We ran into the forest "Emmett you son of a bitch, I asked you to behave for just one day."

Running behind a row of trees until he could calm down a little "Now, Peter you have to admit that it worked out in your favor my getting Charlie high. I really don't think he even noticed when Bella's panties started smoking and you ripped them off of her in front of everyone. But hey I understand, you can thank me later."

He was knocking down the trees to get to me "Everyone noticed you dick."

Jumped up on a bunch of boulders because this little cuss wasn't ready to quit chasing me "Now don't worry, I will make it up to you on our trip. You can swim with the dolphins too."

"Come again, what do you mean by our trip?"

Jumping to another set of boulders until Peter realizes that I went above and beyond the brotherly duty of helping him out "We are all going with you and I might have invited Quill and Embry to go as well."

"We have to get back now." Peter took off towards the house and I was right behind him.

"Is there room for two more at this party?"

"Oh shit, that's not good."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me! Thank you to those that nominated my stories in the Non Cannon Awards. If Peter and the gang made you get your giggle on. Go vote this the most humorous story!**

**You are now officially a part of my story. I will be adding names every chapter.  
**

**01Katie, 4MeJasper, AbbeNormal, Amberosia1, angelina32, axia00, dolphin, **

**filmdork, fri13girl, Ihavetohavesomethingto read, IPLAYFRENCHHORN,**

**JXB Addicted, Jean Cobo, Karen, Kougars Older Woman, KUgirl, kymmie, **

**LEEZER LISA, MAMAMMALEA, Mireads, My Monkey Man, Nicole,**

**OCCASIONAL EPISODE,otherworlder81,paulswolfgirl, Petersgirl2011, **

**psycovampirefreak, Reeka,Short -stacks –little- pirate, Sonja Cullens, **

**Speedyraider, sshart, Tinker Bear, TheLadyKT, twimama77, XShazzJammyKalsix, **

**Yearsprincess, VAMPIR3 S3DUCTION,  
**

**Sending my love back to you sisters.**


	19. Chapter 19

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity and other adult situations. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**JASPERS POV**

Edward walked up with a female vampire "Is there room for two more at this party?"

Peter went straight up to him, pulled out his smokes and held the lighter inches from Edward's face then lit it.

"Does that remind you of anything? I see your wounds seem to be healing well."

Emmett went and got a pillow and was standing behind Peter trying to cover his ass with it "Don't worry buddy, I got your butt. Hey Edward. How's it going?"

Peter knocked the pillow out of Emmett's hand "Get the fuck away from me with that."

"Everyone. I want to introduce you to Myra, my fiancée." Edward put his arm around the female's waist.

"She is everything that a lady should be and acts accordingly as well. I will never have to worry about her sneaking around behind my back." Edward made sure he made eye contact with Bella when he said that. That was a little dig at her no doubt.

"Peter, I am only here to see my family. We are leaving for Europe tomorrow. I am not here for anything more than that. I expect you to not interfere with the visit either."

Peter looked over at me to see if Edward was lying, I shrugged my shoulders. I couldn't get an emotional reading from either one of them.

Peter went over and took Bella by the hand "Come on baby let's go."

Bella stopped in front of Edward. She took a black velvet box with his engagement ring in it out of her purse and handed it to him.

"This belongs to you and I am happy for you Edward that you found someone."

Edward let go of Myra and took a hold of Bella's hand "Are you really happy with him Bella? Is he everything that you thought he would be?"

"I am happy and he is more than I could have ever asked for." The look on Edwards face was almost evil. Peter must have noticed the look as well because he got in between Edward and Bella.

"I hope what you're saying is truly the case for your and Myra's sake. Because if you come near Bella, I will make sure that neither one of you walk away." Peter and Bella got in his truck and drove off. There was no way he was staying here around Edward.

Edward looked over at Jacob and Karen. He was smirking "I guess you wasted a lot of time chasing Bella around like a dog in heat."

Jacob on the other hand, didn't maintain so well. He went cowboy on Edward's ass. Jacob never said a word and started punching him in the face.

Myra was hissing but Leah and Rosalie jumped in between. It was a warning for her to stay out of it. Rosalie pushed Leah behind her and was bearing her teeth. The wolves had to drag Jacob off of Edward. Somethings will never change.

This party was official over and probably not soon enough either. Carlisle gave Charlie a shot so he could sleep it off. It could be a couple of days before it would be totally out of his system and he before he would come down off of his high.

"Sue, I believe that Charlie's memory will probably be a little fuzzy. He won't remember most of what happened so you will have to fill in the blanks accordingly." That was his way of telling Sue no matter what she told Charlie that happened, he wouldn't remember it anyways. So lie Sue, lie your ass off because Charlie will never know.

Sue seemed to be studying Myra. Leah never left her mom's side as a safety measure, I think. Myra was doing everything not to look directly at Sue. Sue was muttering something that I didn't understand.

"White devil."

Rosalie came up and rested her arm on the top of my shoulders and looked at Myra "I don't like that bitch." But then again, who does she really like?

She and Emmett were going off for the evening. Alice told me they were going to monkey around and I really didn't want any more details than that.

The wolf girls stayed to helped with the cleanup even though Esme said it wasn't necassary. Seth stayed to hang out with Garrett and was playing with Peter's little dog.

Carlisle suggested that they take Myra and Edward to the classical music concert that was playing in Port Charles. I couldn't figure out if there really was a connection between Edward and Myra or not. I never felt anything coming from them and Alice told me she saw nothing as well. But they really didn't seem like a couple should be. I mentioned it to Carlisle and he blew it off because he was happy Edward was home again.

Calling Peter as Sue had asked me to do. She wanted Bella to go ahead and do the dress fitting tonight so if they wanted to leave early they could. Sue was feeling nervous and cautious but, I didn't have any idea as to why. I also wanted to let Peter know that Edward had gone away for the evening and not to worry. But knowing him as well as I do, he will worry anyways.

Peter and Bella came back in his new blue Ford 1500 crew cab truck. He only bought it because the color was called blue bell. It reminded him of her, what a silly fucker in love he has become.

Sue told Peter and Bella not to worry that when Charlie came to she would relay the evening as he gave his blessing to them. Or at least that is what she was going to try to convince Charlie anyways.

Sue hugged Peter goodbye "Remember what I told you. That will be needed very soon, do not be fooled by false pretenses. Please make sure that you take care of my daughters and bring them back safe to me."

"I'm sorry, did you say daughters?"

Leah was walking to the car "I am going to." He looked over at Bella and she just smiled.

"Yes Ma'am, I will take care of them." Peter was feeling upset, worried, very nervous and lust. What a deadly combination that is.

He walked Bella to Leah's car "I love you and I'll see you after you're done. Be safe for me okay."

"I have my own personal guard sister." Leah just rolled her eyes.

Peter went around to the driver's side and opened the door for her "Leah will you promise me that you won't leave Bella alone? I don't trust Edward. If anything happens, will you call me?"

"I will bite him in the ass if comes near her, how about that?"

Quill and Embry rode back with them too. Sue told them they could go on the trip as long as they watched out for Bella and Leah. I think Sue over ruled Sam just because she could.

"Jasper, let's go for a walk."

Peter was going so slowly with his hands in his pockets. I've noticed that he has done that a lot lately.

"What's on your mind Captain?"

"Brother or no brother, you know what I am going to have to do. Major you are the only family I have and I don't want to lose you. But, I am going to finish my business with Edward. He came back for Bella and you know it. Even Sue knows it. Myra is just smoke that he is blowing up everyone's ass. He probably picked her up at a vampire Whores R Us." I really couldn't argue with him about it either way at this point.

"I couldn't get a reading from them and neither could Alice. All I know is that something doesn't feel right with them. You know that is not what Bella wants though. If she finds out that you killed Edward for no reason there could be repercussions on your part. She is what is good in this world Peter and not evil like us in ours. Maybe you could use your brain instead of bronze. There has to be other ways to send a message to him."

"I would rather just kill him."

We were walking back to the house and Peter never picked up his snail pace. Which seems like a total waste of time to me because we could have back in seconds.

"Well, Jasper do you have any ideas of how to send Edward a message?"

"Yes, but you're going to have to kiss and make up with Emmett. You know he will eat that shit up."

Putting my arm around his shoulders "So honey, where are you taking me on vacation?"

He shoved me away from him "If it is with all you guys, I am sure it's going to be a vacation from hell for me."

Chichi was lying on the porch chewing on one of Peter's boots "Goddamn it Chichi, you know those are off limits."

He coward down and looked up at Peter with big sad puppy dog eyes. He was running around the house as fast as his little legs would carry him. He knew he was in trouble.

"Come here Chichi, now."

Peter started walking around the house to get him. Seth had already run interference for little Chichi and stuck him under his lawn chair.

At first Peter was at a slow pace after the third lap around the house "Did Chichi come back around here?" We all shook our heads no. His pace got faster.

Garrett leaned over "Do you think we should tell him?"

"No, he will figure it out eventually." Every time he lapped us were all watching him run by, even little Chichi.

"Why didn't you guys tell me Chichi was on the porch?"

We were all cracking up "Because this was funnier."

He gave us the finger "I hate you guys."

Garrett blew him a kiss "We love you."

Seth was getting ready to go home and Chichi was on his heels. He turned and looked back at Peter and came back to his side. Peter reached down and picked him up.

"You are so loyal little man but he, is your friend. I'm not saying goodbye, I am saying that you can go run with the big dogs if you want to."

He sat Chichi on the ground and he took off after Seth. Peter asked Seth if he would watch him while we were gone.

"You are not coming with us right Seth?"

"Nobody asked me if I wanted to go."

"Well I hate to rush you off buddy. Here is some money for dog food and for watching him." There was no way in hell Seth was going to get an invitation to go from Peter.

Garrett had been mopping around since everyone left "What's wrong with you?"

"Leah is sick."

Peter sat down on the porch step beside him "What is wrong with her?"

"Seth told me that Leah has a constant case of pms. If I could figure out how to cure it, then I could probably get close to her. I don't even know what that is."

"Let's go surf the MD web and find out more about it." On the internet there was an explanation, Pre-Menstrual Syndrome.

"Look Garrett, I found a quiz to determine if Leah has it. The first question, does she have any breast swelling?"

"Well her titts did look bigger in the tank top that she had on today."

So we check yes.

"The second question, are her nipples discharging?"

"I don't know because she wouldn't let me anywhere near her nipples."

So we left it blank.

"The third question, does she have food cravings, salt or sweets?"

"Well she ate four of those brownies at the party tonight and said she could eat the whole pan."

So we check yes.

"The fourth question, has she changed her sleep pattern?"

"When I called her all night long, she said she didn't get any sleep and was bitching about it."

So we check yes.

"The fifth question, has she had a decrease in sexual desire?"

"So that's why she doesn't want to sleep with me. It makes sense now, who could resist the Garrmeister."

So we checked yes.

"The sixth question, does she have any pain in her joints or muscles?"

"She told me that I was a pain in her ass and to get the fuck away from her."

So we checked yes.

"The seventh question, does she have headaches or migraines?"

"This one I know for sure she does have. She told me to shut the fuck up earlier because I was giving her a headache."

So we checked yes.

"Final question, does she have any of the following behavioral and emotional symptoms of: aggression, depression, anger and mood swings?"

We all looked at each other and busted up laughing.

So we checked yes.

"Well she has seven of the eight symptoms. Now let's find some cures." We came across a web site called; _My Wife Is a Bitch When She Has PMS._

According to this there are several things a man should do when a woman has this condition. Their recommendation is to keep her heavily medicated during this time.

They also referred to it as Pissy Mood Syndrome for anything she wants to do or say and have an excuse to get away with it. Garrett said no matter how many things he had to do off of this list, he would do them because he loves Leah.

"But do you guys think Leah will get mad when I tie her up and gag her for seven days?"

We were going to go later to get Leah the medication she needed and the help her to come through this. Both Peter and I assured Garrett that we would be by his side every step of the way to help out.

Garrett was going to try some of this on the road. I thought Peter was going to have a shit fit, it was just one more person added to the list of people he didn't want to come along.

**BELLAS POV**

Damn that Emmett, he blew up my panties. As soon as Peter and I got back to the Cullens, Rosalie and Alice wanted to see my twat.

They told me not to worry, that we would get Emmett back when he least expected it. But tonight he belonged to Rosalie. She didn't want him to have any penis injuries to where he couldn't perform.

"Bella a good revenge plan requires patients and planning."

Both Rosalie and Alice wanted to inspect my injuries and I really didn't feel that was necessary. But nothing was going to stop them, it just had to be done. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have two women looking and touching your twat at the same time? Other than some scorched hairs that was about it. They planned on getting me waxed anyways, so I guess it really doesn't matter.

Telling Peter that I enjoyed self-pleasuring so much with him that I decided to try the panties as a spur of the moment thing. I don't think he caught on because he is so worried about Edward now that's all he is thinking about.

Peter really believes that Edward is back to hurt me or to break us up but, I don't think so. Edward has Myra now so why would he care about what I am doing? Oh well, I'm not going to spend my time and energy worrying about Edward; I'm going to focus on pleasing my man.

Sue's wedding dress was a long white silk dress with spaghetti straps. It was very simple but she looked so beautiful in it. My dress matched Leah's. It was red silk but, short with spaghetti straps. Leah's long legs made hers look great.

Going to tell Charlie goodbye, he was talking in his sleep about birds and jelly beans. I kissed him on the cheek. Sue had already called the station and made up a pretty good excuse. She told them he had a flu bug and wouldn't be there for a few days. His fever was so high that he was delirious.

Calling Peter and he said he would be waiting for me at Charlie's. Leah took me there and was happy about getting away from the reservation for a while. She had already packed a duffel bag full of her stash; she was going to share with Rosalie.

"Is Garrett going? Because I might change my mind if he is. That bastard won't stop calling me and I feel like I haven't slept for days. I just need some alone time to think."

"He is not going that I know of. Thanks for the ride Leah. I will see you in the morning.

When I walked up to the front door it was standing open. There was a note and a rose on the screen door; _follow me._

Walking inside and there were rose petals all over the floor. Candles lit everywhere. The petals led into the kitchen, there was a dozen roses sitting on the kitchen table.

The card on the roses made me smile; _Just because I love you._

On the table there was a box so I opened it and inside was a video recorder; _play me._

The video was of the bathroom upstairs. It had a bubble bath with rose petals on top of the water. There was a bottle of wine on ice for me and a joint on a tiny sliver tray with something I couldn't make out. I really could use one of those after the day I've had.

Sitting down on the side of the tub, the first thing I did was lit up. I opened the tiny box and there was a gold ankle bracelet with a heart charm that dangled. It was engraved; _Peter's Girl._

He is so sweet. I put it on and took the bottle of blackberry wine out of the ice. I opened the bottle, to hell with using a glass.

Getting really tipsy and stoned. I saw Peter standing in the doorway just watching me. He lifted me out of the tub and was carrying me to the bedroom.

"I need a towel to dry off. Thank you for everything, that was so sweet."

"You don't need a towel. How about I will tongue dry you? I wanted you to know how much I love you and how special you are to me."

My lesson, crap. I had to somehow gain control or I was going to cave to him. I got up and helped him undress, but I made sure that he left his boxers on.

"Why don't I pamper you for a while?"

Getting the massage oil out of my purse that Rosalie gave me. I was rubbing his back and arms. I purposely was reaching for his arms and hands while dragging my breast up and down his back.

He flipped over and I was straddling his crotch within seconds "I have something that you can rub on this side too." He was holding on to my legs and started moving under me. Oh this was not going to end well if I didn't stop it.

Wondering if I skipped number one and just did number two if Rosalie would know. Oh, who am I kidding of course the Queen of cum would know.

"I just need to go to the bathroom then I'll be right back."

Going into the bathroom and was going to text Rosalie but she is probably still with Emmett. So I sent Alice a text; _SOS, 911, I want to fuck Peter, I am so weak. Save me. You have about five minutes._

_Don't you do it Bella. I will be right there._

Trying to stall for time in the bathroom until Peter knocked on the door.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah of course..." I didn't even get to finish that sentence before I was on my bed with Peter on top of me. Well shit, maybe I gave Alice to long of a time frame.

Peter lifted my leg up to his hip and had his cock at my entrance. There was nothing else on my mind but wanting him. Alice and Jasper came through the bedroom door.

"Hey guys, I had a vision that Bella needs to come with me right now."

Then came Garrett, Emmett and Rosalie through the window.

"So guys, what's ya doing?" as Emmett plopped down on the bed beside us.

Peter grabbed a sheet and covered me up. He was pissed as he got out of bed "Get the fuck out now."

"Do you mind, can you cover that up?" He was standing there naked, showing his hard on.

"Fuck no Alice. If you don't like my hard on, then don't interrupt it. Get the fuck out. What is so important that Bella has to go right now?"

"Come on Bella it's time to go, I've seen it. It's a girl thing and you wouldn't understand Peter."

Wrapping the sheet around me I went into the bathroom to get dressed. I was starting to understand the importance of some of these lessons. It was so sensual just feeling him with my hands and body. My god my body really wanted to feel every inch of him to. If he wanted me half as much as I want him right now, then Rosalie is truly the Queen of pussy. Well lesson two is now in progress.

"I will see you later Peter." He wouldn't let go of me.

"Maybe we can go for a drive later, the truck seems to be the only place that I can get any." Really wanting to laugh at him but, I didn't

"I would love to go for a drive with you." I am so IN LOVE WITH WHITLOCK.

Peter was walking down the hall still naked "Where are you going?"

"To take a shower, a very cold shower."

"You did good tonight Bella. Peter will be thinking of you all night while you're gone. But we need to beef up your resistance a little. Alice and I will run interference for a while."

"I loved doing number one it was really great. But I don't get number two and three, what is the importance of it?"

"Because all Peter will be thinking about right now is getting off and you. He is going to be with the guys so he can't do it himself. You want him to remember your hand on his dick and not his own."

"What, don't you think he does that? Emmett does it so much if he didn't have perfect vampire vision he would be blind already." That was image that I really didn't want to be in my head.

"I'm not sure how to use my mouth on him. Do I have to do that?"

"That's okay Bella; we can get you something to practice on." Alice was already making a list of things that we needed to buy.

Rosalie rolled her eyes "Rookies, if you want to be a sexual superstar Bella, you have to go down on him. After you do, he will want it all the time. Oh, and by the way Alice I did that tonight for Em. You know he will tell Jasper so be prepared."

"Thanks a lot; you know I don't like doing that. Now Jasper will feel left out and I will have to." I really didn't want to hear anymore.

Rosalie was on her forth smoke already and I think she was feeling it "Guess what your next lesson is?"

Alice handed me a pink binder "When we leave tomorrow and it will be a little more difficult to discuss everything with you so we prepared two more lessons." I opened the book and it had one through four in it.

* * *

**TEASE HIM BUT DON'T PLEASE HIM- KNOW IT, SHOW IT, BUT DON'T DO IT- LESSON 3**

_**1)Flaunt your body in front of him. Show him just how sexual you are by just using your body. Get him worked up but do not give him any pleasure.**_

_**2)Make sure that you have him pleasure you in any way that you want. But don't give him any pleasure back.**_

_**3)Flaunt your body to another man in public. Make him see that it is just not him that wants you. You don't have to do anything with this person, just be a tease. Then let him take you and claim you.**_

_**Once completed we will proceed to Lesson 4**_

**BE BALD AND BE BEAUTIFUL- KNOW IT, SHOW IT, LET HIM FEEL IT - LESSON 4**

_**1)Get your pussy waxed, only let him sneak a peek at it but, no touching it or feeling it.**_

_**2)Let him feel it with his tongue and fingers only. But no intercourse.**_

_**3)Let him take it anyway he wants to. It will be like new to** **him.**_

_**Once completed we will proceed to Lesson 5**_

* * *

Closing the book. I think it would just better for me to worry about trying to complete number two for now.

**PETERS POV**

"Why the fuck are you guys here? I just wanted an hour alone with Bella and then you could have come over."

Emmett was laughing "We got to come over but apparently you didn't get to cum at all."

We told Emmett about what went on when he was out playing ride the wild pony with Rosalie. He said he had some ideas about how to get Edwards attention. Even though I was really scared to ask him, I did. Some of them weren't half bad.

We took my truck to shop for the things that Garrett needed for Leah. In the drug store we asked for assistance. A lady named SONYA BRADY helped us.

"My girlfriend has pms and I need to heavily medicate her as soon as possible. What should I use?" The lady seemed really nervous around us and was trying to keep her distance.

"Well there are many different pills to aid a woman during that time." She pointed to several different boxes.

There were pills for bloating and cramps, muscle aches, weight gain and the one Leah needed the most mood swings.

Garrett was reading the boxes "Which one of these do I get?" So we all read the boxes.

Emmett started tossing all the boxes off the shelves into the cart "Why don't we take them all and give her a couple of boxes at time to see which ones work the best."

"That's a good idea."

As we walked down the aisle, we came across the feminine products.

"Excuse me Miss, what do these do?"

She spent thirty minutes explaining it over and over to Garrett until she got pissed off "There used for when she is on the rag, for god sakes would you leave me alone."

"Okay, I understand now. Seth says Leah is always on the rag, so we better get her some." We loaded down another cart with tampons, kotex and panty shields of every brand we could find.

On our way to the hardware store a group of college kids were performing to raise money for tuition. LORD XEEN THE GREAT was the next to performance. They cut a person in half as the final performance.

My evil side was coming out to play, I just figured out what my final finale was going to be to get the message across to Edward. Hell, I donated five hundred dollars to them because it was so worth it.

At the hardware store Garrett was getting what he needed to help Leah with her problem; rope, netting and ski masks.

Emmett brought a bottle over to me "This should help send Edward a message."

"You know what Emmett, I am so glad you came with us tonight. Now all we have to do is make sure that Edward takes a shower."

"You just leave that to me."

We went and found Edwards car. It was an exact copy of the Volvo that Bella blew up. This was the first of many little messages that I was going to be sending him.

Emmett made a sign that said: _I JUST GOT CASTRATED_ and we tied about thirty different kinds of dildos to the back of the car.

Under the sign, etching in the paint a little love note for Edward.

* * *

**_I am watching you bitch. _**

**_Love Peter_**

* * *

When we got back to the house the girls were already there. I have missed Bella so much today. It seems like we are always being pulled in different directions. I can't even steal more than fifteen minutes at a time with her.

Taking out an Atlas and put it in front of Bella. I put my hands over her eyes "Point to a place baby."

She pointed in between North Carolina and Tennessee "That's our destination baby. We will go to both states."

"Do you want to go with me to get some smokes? I'm out."

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck "Maybe we can take the long way coming back home?"

"That, I can do Darlin."

Trying to make a quick getaway before anybody wanted to come along with us. It was pleasant just being in silence for a while.

Bella flipped through the radio and put her hand on my thigh. She was slowly rubbing my leg up and down, then she moved closer to my zipper. Of course my instant reaction was to spread my legs a little more for her. When she started rubbing me through my pants, it didn't take me long to have my pants down around my ankles.

Bella got the oil that she was massaging me with earlier out of her purse. Is she going to do what I think she is? Her hands felt so warm wrapped around my cock and the oil felt fantastic. I'm going to have to get me some of that.

Thinking that maybe she was unsure of exactly how to stroke it, so I put my hand over hers until she found a rhythm. Kissing and sucking on my neck and ears was exciting the hell out of me. But when she started stroking me faster and massaging my balls; I was so close to being there. This was definitely better than when I did it to myself, by myself.

Pulling off to the next gravel road I could find. "You need to stop Bella or I am going to cum and I want to make love to you."

But when she took her fingers and rubbed the ooze from tip of my cock and put them in her mouth. I was done; I grabbed her hand and put it back on me "Finish me baby."

Finish me she did. I handed her a smoke and took one too "Whew girl, I needed a smoke after that."

"Yesterday it was Superman underwear and today it is Bat Man."

Putting her hand back on my cock "That's my bat signal baby."

"Are you mad at me because everyone is coming with us?"

"No I am not mad at you. I couldn't be Bella even if I tried to be. I guess I am just going to have to get use to the fact I am in love with a celebrity and start accepting all your little groupies."

When we got back to the house Edward was there. I told Bella not to get to far away from me just in case he was still pissed about his Volvo.

"Operation stick it up Edward's ass is now beginning." Yeah, I let Emmett name it.

Emmett and Garrett were sneaking into Edward's room while Jasper was keeping him busy down stairs. We have a few surprises in store for Edward.

Emmett came down stairs and grabbed a bowl of chocolate pudding from the refrigerator. He was bringing it to Bella, when he accidentally tripped on purpose and spilled the whole bowl on Edwards head.

"Why would you do that Emmett?"

"I am so sorry man, here let me help you clean it up." Emmett was smearing the pudding around on Edward's face then down to the front of his shirt. Edward smacked Emmett hands away.

"Stop it now, I am going to go take a shower."

"Yeah, but you're not going to like it much." Hearing the water running, I was patiently waiting.

Going into his bathroom and using Bella's lipstick to write a sweet nothing message on Edward's mirror.

* * *

_**Don't push me bitch. **_

_**Love Peter** _

* * *

When I went back downstairs, Emmett had a pillow over his face and was trying to be quiet. Then we heard Edward screaming. I guess the Aqua Glue bonded just as the bottle said it would, even in water.

Edward came running down stairs dripping wet "You son of a bitch." He had a hand glued to his dick and the other one glued on his balls. I could not have estimated bonding time any better than that.

"What's a matter Edward, didn't you like the new body wash that I got for you?"

It was my girl who made it all worth it. Bella whispered to Rosalie "I thought that all vampires were supposed to have very large penises."

Edward snapped at Bella "My penis is large Bella."

"Well I am not saying that it is not big. I'm just saying that Peter's is so much lager, that's all." Yeah, she knows who her big daddy is.

After Carlisle used acid to get the glue to unbind, Myra and Edward decided they were leaving early. It left some nasty chemical burns on his penis, balls and hands. Carlisle told him that it would only last for about three or four hours, then he should start healing. His hands were wrapped in so much gauze that he couldn't use them.

But I think Edward was finally starting to get my message. I had Rosalie do a favor for me, to finish up for my finale.

Emmett was pissed that Edward was leaving before he could finish all the things that we had planned for him.

As they were getting ready to leave Edward went to Bella "This is it Bella, I am afraid that I will be a married man the next time I see you."

"Have a safe trip with Myra and enjoy your honeymoon. I hope your penis heals up okay."

Whispering it to Edward "I will be enjoying my Bella. Depending on where you go, you still might be able to hear her screaming my name when I am inside of her." He was really pissed now.

Edward went and got in the car so Myra could closed his door. She started it up to drive away when the Volvo split in half. She was dragging the front seat on the ground while the rear seat never moved. I owe Rosalie one for that.

Rosalie cut that bitch in half with a cutting torch for me. She was looking away as though she had nothing to do with it. Even Jasper and Alice couldn't control losing it watch that shit. Yeah, that was compliments of Lord Xeen the Great.

Going over to the front end piece of the car, I threw a BLACK ROSE at Edward "That's my final warning bitch."

**EDWARDS POV**

As Myra and I rode away in a Taxi, I was already inventing many ways to retaliate against Peter. Myra is only with me as a distraction until my Bella returns.

If he thinks I am just going to let him have my Bella, then he is crazy. If I can't have her then no one can.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me! **

**Thank you for leaving reviews, marking this story as your favorite or alert.  
**

**You are now officially a part of my story. I will be adding names every chapter.  
**

**01Katie, 4MeJasper, AbbeNormal, Amberosia1, angelina32, axia00, BlackRose,**

**dolphin,filmdork, fri13girl, Ihavetohavesomethingto read, Inlovewithwhitlock, **

**IPLAYFRENCHHORN, JXB Addicted, Jean Cobo, Karen, Kougars Older Woman, **

**KUgirl, kymmie, LEEZER LISA, Lord Xeen the Great, MAMAMMALEA, Mireads, **

**My Monkey Man, Nicole, OCCASIONAL EPISODE,otherworlder81,paulswolfgirl, **

**Petersgirl2011,psycovampirefreak, Reeka,Short -stacks –little- pirate, Sonja Cullens, **

**Sonya Brady, Speedyraider, sshart, Tinker Bear, TheLadyKT, twimama77, **

**XShazzJammyKalsix,Yearsprincess, VAMPIR3 S3DUCTION,  
**

**Sending my love back to you sisters.**


	20. Chapter 20

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity and other adult situations. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**BELLAS POV**

Rosalie and I went to get some food before leaving. They didn't want to make a lot of stops. So I needed to eat before we left. Peter was running around making a check off list of things that had to be done so we could get the hell out of here.

He was also making a list of things that he didn't want to happen on on the trip. It was pretty much keep the talking to us a minimum, don't interrupt our time alone. The one that I think he added just for Emmett; don't cause any problems or bring any attention to us in any way.

Leah, Quill and Embry should be there when we get back. Peter told Rosalie not to be dicking around and to get back soon. He wanted to be half way to destination by night fall.

She flipped him off "Yes Captain impatient pants." They were making faces back and forth at each other.

"Well Bella I am taking it that Peter enjoyed his hand job."

"I think I did just as much as he did. It excited me to see him pleased."

"When we get on the road it will be time for you to become a superstar Bella."

"I'm still not sure of what I am supposed to do."

"Just take it slow and do not take too much of him in your mouth. If Peter is like Emmett, he will try to shove his balls down your throat too. I don't need to breathe but, you do. So use your hand on him as well, and then you have some control of how much you're taking in."

"This is for lesson number three." She gave me a bag of stuff. It had in it; denim short shorts, a white gauze halter top and white sandals. The heels must have been at least four inches.

"Are you trying to make me fall down and break my neck?"

"No, the higher the heel the longer your legs will appear. Your calves will look great and it pushes your butt up too. Do these things; do not wear a bra under your top, bend over to give him an ass shot when ever you can and somehow make sure that your shirt gets wet."

"Rosalie even if I can remember to do all of this, what am I supposed to do then?" She handed me another bag, it had a black see thru slip in it. Doesn't this girl know what cotton or flannel is.

"What am I going to do with this; it is see thru so what is the point of wearing it?"

"Because you're creating the illusion of sexy for him. Wear it to bed and have him please you. But when it is his turn, stop." Sometimes Rosalie only confuses me more.

"Okay, why would I want to stop and what if he doesn't?" She lit up another, I really hope Emmett is driving when we leave

"Now Bella once you have gotten yours, Peter will be all worked up. He will have to lie there all night next to you and only be able to use his mind as ways to get off with you. I will be around to run interference for you if things get out of hand. We need a code text that no one will understand but us. How about CCGME? It will mean: I want to (C)um with him, so (C)ome and (G)et (ME). You text that to me or Alice and we will be there."

"Then tomorrow night we are going out and you will finish lesson three. You will pick out a guy, it really doesn't matter who. He will be the object of your desires and Peter will be livid."

"I am not going to do that. I don't want to make him mad. I think doing this is wrong. I know you mean well but I think making Peter mad is kind of childish."

"It is not wrong. Peter won't stay mad. He will have all that rage and jealousy built up; he will want to claim your pussy. But the reality is your claiming his heart at the same time. Because when he loves on you that heated passion will come through and it will make it some of the best sex you will ever have. He will connect with you in so many ways, trust me. It will give him an ego boost as well and that will show when he is with you."

When we got back everyone was there. Garrett and Leah were going to ride with Jasper and Alice. Emmett took Embry and Quill with him. I'm sure that it didn't have anything to do with the two full suitcases full of stuff they brought with them.

I just kept telling myself, I can do this over and over in my head.

Rosalie came over while Peter was helping load up luggage "Whatever you do Bella, do not gag or throw up on him."

"Well shit."

**PETERS POV**

We were all stopping to fuel up before leaving town. We're finally hitting the road. The wolves need some munchies. With all the stuff they already smoked, I would say they really needed a lot. They made baggies for all of us, almost like a party favor bags. I passed on Leah's stash; I will leave that for Rosalie. Bella stuck mine in the little overhead compartment just in case we got stopped.

There was a girl behind the counter, CHALESE, she was awed by Emmett. I paid for my gas and smokes. Bought Bella a rose, her brand of smokes and a Diet Coke. Why she thinks she needs diet is beyond me. When I went outside Bella was pumping my gas

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I am more than capable of pumping gas."

"I know that you're capable of doing it but, you shouldn't have to do those things for me."

Handing her the stuff I bought, she blushed "You need to stop spoiling me."

"It's because I love you."

We were on our way to Santa Cruz, California. Emmett just had to see the Seymour Marine Discovery Center. Hopefully that will satisfy his dolphin fetish for a while. We were going to the Boardwalk, Theme Park and the Wharf.

Alice assured us that it will be over cast or raining there for the next week. So a day or two there would be perfect. I wanted to stop for the night halfway there. The farther we could get away from Forks the better.

The only thing I wanted to make sure of is Bella had a good time and gets to experience different things. We figured that we could hit a couple of different states for a day or two until we got to Tennessee where we would stay until it was time to come back. The coming back part was what I wasn't looking forward to. We haven't talked about what is going to happen with us when we come back.

It felt so good being just me and her. I loved the fact she has been snuggled so close to me since we left. I didn't think it could get better but, then it did. Her hand was rubbing my chest, stomach and went to my favorite spot.

She whispered in my ear "Do you want to?" I had my pants down quicker than I did last night. I took her hand and put it on my cock. Her movements were so slow and she was gripping me so tight.

She leaned down and put her lips around me and I couldn't help but to moan. Her hand and mouth were working together to do a suck twist motion on my cock. This was even better than last night. I held her hair back out of the way. Watching her go down on me was just making it more exciting.

Working her hand to jerk me off while using her mouth to suck and lick the head. "That feels so good, don't stop." I never got this but a few times before so this was definitely a treat for me.

When her hand came off me and she was just using her mouth, holy fuck. I was trying not to pump my cock in her mouth but I couldn't help it. The moaning and humming coming from her was vibrating me.

I wasn't going to last much longer. "Bella take your mouth off of me." She started sucking it harder and faster, I put my hand on my cock to take it from her mouth and she pushed it away. I didn't think that women liked to swallow.

I pumped into her a gently as I could "Fuck, suck it, I am going to cum." I just found another reason that I love her so much.

When Bella went to raise her head up I stopped her "You really don't want to do that right now?" But needless to say she didn't listen to me.

Raising up she was seeing all the faces plastered up against the church bus windows that just happened to be aside us "How long have they been there? Did they see everything I did?"

"Well they have only there for a few minutes." Speeding on past the bus.

"I'm going to go hell for that."

"Yeah but, what a way to go baby."

Bella was embarrassed about it. But me, I felt relaxed and giddy, or at least I think. I don't ever remember being giddy before. She handed me a smoke, but I needed something more. I reached up to my stash and grabbed one. We shared it and talked about really nothing to important.

We made a stop for more gas and so the ones that needed to use the bathroom could go. Jasper came over "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, I feel great."

His eyes narrowed "You got road head you bastard."

"No I didn't."

"You're lying, you did and I hate you. You know what I got, Leah and Garrett that have argued the whole way here."

Emmett came up "Who got road head?"

"The dick head over here."

"Okay fine, I got road head and let's just say that she is not a spitter." They looked at each other with their mouths open in disbelieve. Yeah, that's my girl.

The girls went to change; it was getting a little warm. Only my girl could be hot or cold. From what I understand, Leah is always hot and I know that Rosalie and Alice never really change temperatures. When they came walking out my eyes must have come out of my head. I could see her breast through her shirt. Her shorts were really short and tight.

Rosalie walked over with her "Hey Bella, can I grab a couple of cigs from you for the road?"

"Sure, I will get them." Bella stretched across the seat to get her purse.

Walking over behind her, I grabbed her hips and pushed into her "With those shoes on this is the perfect height for me to take you from behind."

She straightened up and was trying to turn around but I was not letting her get away from me.

Jasper smacked me on the back of the head "You're fucking killing me, quit it." Letting Bella go so she could go give the smokes to Rosalie.

"Sorry man, I was just in the zone."

He was muttering as he walked away "It's not like I am going to be getting any road head or anything else, hell I need a smoke."

The wolves were hungry and Bella really said it didn't matter to her if stopped so they could eat. We found a place down the street they wanted to eat at.

They were famous for their home made lemon aid. They had it in ever flavor you could think of. By joining their LEMONAID GANG club you got to pick three flavors, Bella chose FRUIT PUNCH, CHERRY AND GRAPE. She loved them all, she drank all three glasses.

A group of four came in and they seemed a little strange. I thought they were guys at first. They had short hair and matching shirts; _Chick before dicks._ They sat down across from our long table at a booth.

Emmett and Quill were being really loud, they were already drunk and flying free. They were shooting the paper off of straws at each other. Then they were making little footballs out of them and flicking them.

When they ran out of straws Emmett went over to the other table "Excuse me Sir, may we use some of your straws?"

"I am not a Sir."

"I am sorry you just look manly like a Dude." When she stood up, I couldn't believe how close to Emmett's size she really was. She was not showing any fear of him at all, what a bad bitch she must be.

Quill went over to get Emmett; even he saw where this conversation was going to. He grabbed a hold of Emmett just as the waitress, FLOREY, was coming with their food. When Quill turned around he ran into the waitress and her tray went all over the table of shes that wanted to be hes were setting at.

Jasper leaned over "Next time we will take them to a drive thru. I think that would be safer."

"That shit didn't work out so well for us before."

"True."

They were sitting there covered in food and their drinks "We will be waiting for you outside. I think it is time someone taught your bitch ass some manners." Well it was time to go, past time actually.

Jasper is almost always in control of a situation and the Major doesn't ever fold under pressure. He had a game plan for Quill and Emmett "Try to go straight to the Jeep. You need to remember that they are women so don't fight them. We don't need any trouble today and for god sakes, do not draw any attention to us."

"What if that doesn't work?" Emmett at least thought to ask that. Because they were standing out in front making fist and what looked liked practicing their punching skills with each other. They were taking turns punching each other in the stomach.

"Then you will get your asses kicked by the lesbians while we watch it. And you will take it like men." That didn't really sound like a good plan to me but hey, the Major was in charge.

We thought we had waited them out. When we came out of the restaurant it was starting to rain and they were gone. Emmett and Quill walked as fast as they humanly could across the parking.

From across the street came a huge lime green monster jam truck with the logo; Chicks before Dicks, going down the sides of it. They were chasing Emmett and Quill around the parking lot trying to run over them with their truck. It was the funniest fucking thing to watch.

Embry was recording it to play it back later for them. Jasper told them they were idiot and Rosalie lit up "Run Em baby, don't let them hurt your dick. I want to use it later."

Leah was muttering "I wish they would run over Garrett. It would make my life so much easier."

"Hey, that's not very nice." Then they were standing on the sides lines with us arguing about all the reason of how running over Garrett would be good for Leah.

Quill scaled the big restaurant sign. But the chicks wouldn't give it up. Backing up the truck and ramming it several times until it was starting to fall. Embry I think was trying to helpful "Quill grip the pole with your legs man. That way you can ride that bitch all the way down. I bet that's something the chicks never heard a man say to them before."

Emmett made it to his Jeep but, it was too late. He got out of the way just in time, as they drove over it. Smashing it flat to the ground.

She stuck her head out of the window "Fuck you pussy, the next time you fuck with us it will be your ass we run over."

"So much for not drawing attention to ourselves."

Emmett was as crushed as much as his Jeep was that they had hurt his baby "Don't worry Em baby. We will buy you a bigger and better one. Come on let's go find something to drive."

Rosalie was coddling Emmett when they left. I really don't know what he would do without her around. We just hung out until they came back.

We hit the road again. I turned on the heater because Bella was shivering. Her wet shirt was clinging to her breast. I needed to be with her so bad right now.

Sending a text to Jasper; _Taking a detour will catch up with you later._

_I hate you._

Taking the next exit off the highway "Where we were going Peter?"

"It's a surprise."

We found a little park. There were woods behind it. I pulled the truck down in there "Come here Bella."

She seemed hesitant "What's wrong? Don't you want to?"

"I'm really cold, that's all."

"Well first we need to get you out of those wet clothes. Then I'll warm you up baby."

"I want to feel you Bella, make love to me." She was taking my shirt off and I couldn't wait any longer, my pants were gone. There was a knock on the window. When I looked up, it was Rosalie and Alice standing there.

"What the fuck, do you have GPS on my dick or what?"

Rosalie opened the door and pointed to her watch "I am just trying to stick to your strict schedule. Besides I think you're giving yourself too much credit Peter because your dick is not big enough to have a GPS system installed in it." Oh no she didn't go there with me.

"You're right it is not big, it's a gargantuan cock."

Rosalie pushed up her sun glass and was squinting her eyes "Okay, if I look hard enough, you're right. I can see it."

"Well now you're just being mean."

How the hell I ended up with Jasper and Emmett riding with me is still unknown. One second I am about to get some and the next second Emmett was rambling on about the dolphins.

Jasper was being a smart ass "I hope your detour went well, did you get any?" Both of them were laughing at me.

"No, I didn't, do you guys get head and they swallowed?" They quit laughing.

My phone went off and it was a picture from Bella. When I opened it, she sent me a pussy shot.

Sending her a text right back; _It is not nice to tease me. I already miss you and yeah, I want it._

_Who said I was teasing?_

Really I like it when she is being cocky with me but, I still wanted it. Well two can play that game. I pulled my pants down to take a picture.

Jasper was looking at me like I was crazy "What in the fuck are you doing?" I told him, he started laughing.

"Let's make a side wager Captain. I say that there is no way in hell that you're going to get any from Bella tonight. I will do any loser prank or dare that you want if you win." He obviously under estimates my sex appeal.

"I'll take that bet, I am the big daddy of fucking."

Emmett was rolling in back seat "You really believe that don't you Peter. I want some of this action too. But we won't just take your word for it. We want video proof."

Emmett took out some booze and gave some to me. He handed Jasper a bottle "Don't you want to hear what you have to do if you lose Captain?"

"I won't lose. I am the Captain of making my girl cum." That made them laugh even harder. What the hell is wrong with them? I seem to be the butt end of their jokes today.

So I sent the picture along with a message; _I hope you like the picture. It's all for you._

_I loved the picture. Now why don't you tell Mama what you want me to do to it?_

Okay it is time to stop playing around with her. I was thinking of ways to rock that little girl's world. We were at a stop light and Jasper lit up "You might want to take a look out your window Peter." I looked over and there was Bella flashing me her tits.

They pulled away and we were sitting there. Jasper passed it to me "You're doing a great job of showing her who's in control. Captain ain't gonna get to cum." Everybody has just got to be an asshole to me today.

We made it to just outside of California and decided to stop for the night. We found a resort that was off to itself. We asked if we could rent the whole south end. We didn't want anyone coming around, because who knows what could happen with this group.

The girls were going shopping and we went to mess around town while they were gone. As were walking down the street, Jasper stopped and was reading a poster. He called us all over.

It had a man and woman standing together with their hands joined. It was an educational seminar on Pre-Menopausal Syndrome, how to support the one you love.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go."

"I'm not sure that this is the same thing."

"Jasper, PMS is PMS dude." Actually Emmett's theory made sense and that doesn't happen very often either.

The thing that Leah has must be widely spreading; I hope she doesn't give it to Bella. We promised Garrett that we would be there for him and we were going to make sure that we kept it.

The seminar had already started when we went in. The room was full of only women, I didn't think that was very nice of their mates not to be there to show them their support, they are sick after all.

Emmett asked Jasper rather loudly "Do you think they will have any illustrated pussy pictures?"

Jasper smacked him on the back of the head "Shut up Emmett."

The speaker, ELLIE MCCOY, and all the other heads in the room turned to look at us. "Gentlemen, is there something that I can help you with?"

"Yes Ma'am we're sorry that we interrupted but, we have a loved one that is going through this. We really hoped that this would give us some insight about it."

"Well I think that is great that you want to get educated for your love one. There are some seats in the front, why don't you take them and we will proceed."

She had a female reproductive body model that had removable pieces and was being used as a part of the lecture. When she finished, we learned that there were even more symptoms that we were going to have to find cures for. The biggest one being hot flashes, so it made sense why Leah is always so hot.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Emmett's hand shot up.

"You better get him." Jasper was trying to pull Emmett's right hand back down when he raised his left.

"Yes, what is your question?"

Emmett walked over to the body model and was pulling off all the snap on pieces until he got to the vagina.

"Okay, let's say that this is her pussy." He was walking around looking for something; he found a pencil and shoved it into the vagina.

"Let's say that this is my dick. Now if I wanted to be able to stick my dick into a hot flashing pussy, what would I have to do?"

Emmett winked at Garrett "Don't worry buddy, we will figure out how to cool off her pussy and get you laid yet."

Every woman in the room wanted to show Emmett how to fuck a hot flash pussy. He was trying to be sincere when he picked one out of the crowd to come up "Okay honey, why don't you come up here. How long have you had this sickness?"

"I've had it about six months and I'm hot twenty-four seven. There are times that I have night sweats so bad that I can't sleep."

Emmett took his hand and ran it over her forehead to help cool her "Oh my, that feels so good." Before he knew it there were six more women that went up.

Emmett had Garrett come up to hold his vagina model because those women were taking his shirt off. They were rubbing their hands and faces all over him. Ten more went up to Garrett and was doing the same thing.

Garrett dropped his vagina and it split into "Shit, I'm sorry Ms. McCoy. I broke your pussy."

Ms. McCoy threw her hand up in the air and just sat down.

"Yeah, Emmett is teaching the class now."

Before we knew what was happening, we were being molested by all these women. They were stripping us and rubbing all over us telling us how we were cooling them off. Moaning and awing, telling us that we were better than any estrogen pill ever made.

Quill and Embry had some that was yelling "Yes baby make me sweat some more."

They had us all down on the floor except Jasper. He had done the low crawl across the floor to the door to get away. He stood up and was video tapping it all. I had so many women rolling on top of me and grinding in my face.

"Hey Peter, are you a spitter? You won't be bragging about that anymore will you bitch?"

"I hate you Jasper. Help me to get these women off of me."

"Okay but first, I want to shoot a little footage. Then I'll be right there." The way he was laughing, I knew he wasn't going to help me out at all.

We went back to the resort to wait for the girls. I took three showers and still felt violated by those women. PMS really makes them sweat.

Emmett and Garrett were working on some surprise for Leah. Jasper was going for a hunt. Quill and Embry went to eat again and I was just lying around waiting on Bella to come back.

Flipping through the channels when Bella came in "Did you have fun baby?"

"Yeah we did. How about you guys?"

"It was okay." That was all I had to say about that. I really didn't want to relive my evening all over again.

We heard Leah screaming her head off, and then it went silent. We went to see what was going on. Garrett and Emmett had her in the bathtub full of ice, naked. Her hands and feet were tied together with rope. They had duct taped over her mouth.

"What the hell are you guys doing to Leah?"

"Don't worry Bella; we are just cooling off her pussy, that's all." Emmett took off his ski mask. Like we didn't already know it was him.

"Did you guys give her all these?"There were empty pill bottles and medicine boxes all over the floor.

"Yes, they really did help her relax and now she is a sleep. I figured if we medicated her heavily then she wouldn't be able to phase if she was asleep. I can't believe what a fighter she is, considering her sickness. It took both me and Emmett to take her."

"Get her out of the bath tub now. Wrap her up in some blankets." Bella was searching around the room.

"I have to find something long enough to stick down Leah's throat to make her throw up those pills."

Garrett unzipped his pants and put his dick in her hand "Here use this."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me.** **We are getting close to catching up this story where it left off and new chapters will be coming soon. Only a couple more to go. **

**Des~ A huge thank you goes out to you and your Fanfic buddies! It really means a lot to me.**

**Thank you for leaving reviews, marking this story as your favorite or alert.  
**

* * *

**You are now officially a part of my story. I will be adding names every chapter.  
**

**01Katie, 4MeJasper, AbbeNormal, Amberosia1, angelina32, axia00, BlackRose,**

**CCGME, Chalese, dolphin33 , Ellie McCoy, filmdork, Florey, fri13girl, **

**Ihavetohavesomethingto read, Inlovewithwhitlock,IPLAYFRENCHHORN, **

**JXB Addicted, Jean Cobo, Karen, Kougars Older Woman,KUgirl, kymmie, **

**LEEZER LISA,Lemonaidgang; Cherry, Fruit Punch and Grape,  
**

**Lord Xeen the Great, MAMAMMALEA, Mireads, My Monkey Man, Nicole, **

**OCCASIONAL EPISODE,otherworlder81,paulswolfgirl,Petersgirl2011,**

**psycovampirefreak, Reeka,Short -stacks –little- pirate, Sonja Cullens, **

**Sonya Brady, Speedyraider, sshart, Tinker Bear, TheLadyKT, twimama77, **

**XShazzJammyKalsix,Yearsprincess, VAMPIR3 S3DUCTION,  
**

**Sending my love back to you sisters.**


End file.
